


Nevinný koníček

by 2W_NikiAngel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Combeferre & Enjolras Platonic Life Partners, Combeferre & Enjolras are roommates, Confussed straight Combeferre, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Enjolras/Grantaire, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Friendship, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Roommates, Sex Tapes, Voyeurism, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2W_NikiAngel/pseuds/2W_NikiAngel
Summary: Věděl, že tohle všechno je špatné—Černovlásek s nádherným tetováním vrány přes polovinu zad a pravého ramene, klečel před postelí a rukou se dotkl holého břicha jeho partnera, který seděl na kraji postele, ruce měl pevně svázané za zády a tváře měl rudé od vzrušení. „Chceš víc, Enjolrasi?“ Blonďáček se pokusil něco říct, ale z jeho úst vyšel jen hluboký, hrdelní sten, když se celá jeho chlouba dostala do úst jeho partnera. „Oh bože, Grantaire,“ zašeptal tak tiše, že to skoro nebylo slyšet. —ale nevěděl, jak přestat.Všechno to začalo před rokem a půl.[English translation/Anglický překlad]
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), background - Combeferre/Original Female Character(s), implied - Enjolras/Grantaire/Combeferre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Nevinný koníček

**Author's Note:**

> A je to tady - zveřejňuji svou první explicitní povídku! Patřím k těm autorům, kteří píši explicitní scény jen 1) když to nějak posune příběh dál (většinou změní charakter postavy nebo je pro příběh samotný akt nějak důležitý) nebo 2) samotný příběh je na erotice postavený (a přiznám se, že na jedné Enjolras/Grantaire dom/sub explicitní kapitolovce zrovna pracuji. Hodlám ji začít vydávat na konci léta.). 
> 
> Doufám, že se vám povídka bude líbit! Za jakékoliv odezvy budu moc ráda. 
> 
> PS: 4.4. končí možnost zažádat si o povídku na přání v projektu [[Birthday fanfictions project](https://2wnikiangel.tumblr.com/post/190645365922/birthday-fanfictions-project)], rozhodně se nebojte napsat!

Combeferre vešel do bytu, zavřel dveře a opřel se o ně. Zavřel oči a vyčerpaně si povzdechl. Dnešní den byl mnohem náročnější, než si představoval. Od začátku věděl, že praxe ve fakultní nemocnici nebude žádný med, ale nikdy si nepředstavoval, že bude vyčerpanější z dospělých pacientů než z dětí. Když se ve druhém ročníku rozhodl nastoupit jako praktikant na dětské oddělení, vracel se domů sice vyčerpaný, ale šťastný. I když většina dětí byla slabá od horečky, zalepená potem, slzami i soply; vždy se na něj usmívaly a při poslední návštěvě, to, když už byly zdravé, mu vždycky přinesly nakreslený obrázek nebo nějakou sladkost. „Tebe ty děcka fakt milujou!“ komentoval pak jeho vyprávění Joly, který mezitím trpěl na praxi u očního chirurga, který byl stejně nepříjemný, jako jeho pacienti. Když nastoupil na urgentní příjem, věděl, jak moc těžké to bude. Nikdy si ale nepředstavoval, že nejhorší věc, se kterou se setká, bude arogance a nálady lidí, kteří, zdálo se, věděli vždy nejlépe co s nimi bylo. Combeferre se už několikrát nachytal při myšlence, jestli je medicína opravdu to, pro co se narodil.

Znova si povzdechl, skopl boty ke dveřím, batohem hodil do rohu místnosti a vešel do koupelny. Opláchl si obličej studenou vodou a podíval se na svůj odraz v zrcadle. Vypadal jako kdyby dva týdny nespal. Stejně se tak i cítil. Za brýlemi schovával kruhy pod očima. U holiče byl naposledy před měsícem a půl, a tak měl vlasy o něco hustější než normálně. Vypadal o minimálně tři roky starší. Tolik nervů ho stála je jedná pitomá praxe.

Combeferre se opřel o umyvadlo a na chvíli oči zavřel. Párkrát se zhluboka nadechl. Věděl, že to musí ještě dva týdny vydržet a zase se vrátí do školní lavice. Nikdy si nemyslel, že se na zkoušky bude těšit více než na praxi v nemocnici.

„Ahoj!“ Combeferre naskočil, otevřel oči a zprudka se otočil. Ve dveřích se najednou objevil Enjolras, v ruce měl dvě plastové krabičky, kolem kterých to nádherně vonělo. Enjolras se na něj usmál a krabičky zvedl o něco výše. „Večeře?“

„Ano prosím,“ řekl Combeferre vyčerpaně. Ani si neuvědomil, jak moc velký hlad měl, do doby, než zacítil tu skvělou vůni a zakručelo mu v žaludku. Společně s Enjolrasem došli do kuchyně.

„Doufám, že máš chuť na trochu Itálie,“ řekl Enjolras mezitím co začal dávat jídlo z krabiček na talíře. Celou místností se najednou rozlehla vůně těstovin, parmazánu, rajčat a špetky česneku. Combeferrovi znovu zakručelo v břiše.

„Po dnešku bych klidně snědl i podrážku.“ Tiše si od Enjolrase vzal talíř a sedl si s ním ke stolu.

„To bylo zase tak hrozné?“ zeptal se ho Enjolras, zatímco si sedl naproti němu.

„Nevím, jestli byla horší vcelku pěkná holka, která si byla stoprocentně jistá, že má rakovinu střev nebo jeden důchodce, který umíral na infarkt a skoro nedýchal.“

„To zní ale docela vážně.“

„Zaražené prdy a dost dobře naučený výstup, aby dostal prášky na tlak, které mu do konce měsíce nevystačí a on nechtěl znova na kontrolu k doktorovi, tak raději dělal, že umírá.“ Enjolras se tiše zasmál a Combeferre se k němu po chvíli připojil.

„Bude to už jenom lepší, uvidíš,“ snažil se ho Enjolras uklidnit.

„Já vím,“ řekl Combeferre s úsměvem. „Jen mě štve, že si poslední dobou musím dost často opakovat, že to tam mám vlastně rád.“

„Chápu tě,“ řekl Enjolras a vzpomněl si na svou první právnickou praxi u doktora Marce. Dodnes měl z jeho tabákového dechu, nevkusných vtipů a bordelu mezi všemi papíry zákazníků; osypky.

„Aspoň že jsi přinesl tak vynikající jídlo, vrátilo mi to energii žít.“

„To jsem rád,“ zasmál se Enjolras jeho poznámce. „Je od Grantaira.“

„Nevěděl jsem, že umí vařit,“ řekl Combeferre a pokrčil rameny. „Divil jsem se, že jsi za poslední dobu nějak přibral. Už je mi jasné proč.“

„Hele!“ vykřikl naoko naštvaně Enjolras a kopl Combeferra pod stolem. Ten se jenom zasmál a dál pokračoval v jídle. Enjolras si ho chvíli prohlížel a pak nahlas polkl. „Jak moc jsi unavený na vážný rozhovor?“

Combeferre se na něj podíval a mírně se zamračil. Enjolras se díval do talíře, vidličkou šťouchal do těstovin a očima těkal mezi talířem a stolem. Dýchal o něco pomaleji a nasucho polykal. Combeferre tenhle pohled znal. Už ho párkrát viděl. Enjolras byl nervózní. „Vždy připraven.“

„Dobrá,“ řekl si spíše pro sebe Enjolras. Zhluboka se nadechl a podíval se na Combeferra. V očích mu plála naděje a nadšení. „Chtěl bych aby se můj vztah s Grantairem posunul o něco dál.“ Enjolras se usmál a nadšeně doplnil: „Chci s ním bydlet.“ Combeferre na něj vytřeštil oči. „Ne, neboj se,“ řekl Enjolras s úsměvem, když si všiml jeho vystrašeného pohledu. „Ne tady. Už jsem nám našel naprosto skvělý byt. Není sice největší, ani nejlevnější a ve čtvrti je jenom jedna dobrá kavárna, ale myslím, že pro začátek nám to bude stačit. Už jsem se tam byl dvakrát podívat a vždycky jsem odcházel nadšený. Myslím, že Grantaire bude taky. Až se tenhle víkend vrátí z Berlína, tak mu to hned řeknu. Ne mezi dveřmi, samozřejmě. Už to mám naplánované. Kino, večeře a k dezertu jako dárek klíček od bytu.“ Enjolras si skousl ret. Dělal to vždy, když byl až moc nadšený. Vždy, když se kontroloval, aby se moc neusmíval a jeho hlas nevystřelil o pár oktáv výš. „Co myslíš?“ zeptal se ho s nadějí.

Combeferre tam seděl, pusu mírně otevřenou, oči trochu vytřeštěné. Pleť měl o něco bělejší, kruhy pod očima ještě více zfialověly a na čele se mu objevilo pár kapek potu. Skoro nedýchal a vidličku držel tak slabě, že to vypadalo, že každou chvíli spadne na zem. Vypadal, jako kdyby se mu někdo zrovna přiznal k vraždě.

Jeho ticho Enjolrase znepokojovalo. „Děj—“

„Cože?“ zeptal se tiše Combeferre, když konečně našel svůj hlas.

Enjolras zamrkal a zhluboka se nadechl: „Jestli se bojíš, že přestanu hned platit nájem, tak na to jsem myslel. Budu ho platit do doby, než si najdeš nového spolubydlícího—“

„Ještě jednou.“

„Až si najdeš nového spolu—“

„Ne, to o tom bytě.“

„Že jsem si našel nový byt?“

„A proč?“

„Abych v něm mohl s Grantairem žít?“

„Takže jsem slyšel správně?“

Enjolras se zamračil. „Co tím myslíš?“

Combeferre odložil příbor i talíř na stranu. Opřel se lokty o stůl a zhluboka se nadechl. „Chceš bydlet s Grantairem.“ Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. „A nevidíš na tom nic špatného?“ Enjolras se opřel o židli, narovnal se, vypnul hruď, před kterou zkřížil ruce. Combeferre tenhle jeho postoj moc dobře znal. Připravoval se na hádku. „Neber to špatně, víš, že se tě snažím ve všem podpořit. Ale opravdu si myslíš, že je dobrý nápad začít společně žít?“

„A proč by to byl špatný nápad?“ Enjolrasův hlas byl najednou chladný.

„Chápeš, že budete pořád spolu?“

„Samozřejmě.“

„Enjolrasi, pořád,“ řekl Combeferre o něco hruběji. „Vzbudíš se, bude ležet vedle tebe. Budeš si dělat jídlo, bude v té samé místnosti. Budeš se chtít jít vykoupat, ale zjistíš, že už tam je a budeš muset čekat. Přijdeš z práce, už bude doma. I když zrovna bude ve škole, pořád tam budou jeho věci. Všude kam se podíváš, bude on.“

„A takhle je to přeci správně, je to můj partner,“ řekl Enjolras hruběji a začal se trochu mračit.

„Opravdu si to myslíš?“

„Můžeš přestat s tím _opravdu_ a _chápeš_?“ Enjolras slyšel, jak zvýšil hlas. Cítil, jak se mu začaly třást ruce. V jeho těle se začal zvedat adrenalin. Nechtěl se s Combeferrem začít hádat. Raději zaryl prsty do svého bicepsu a pevně sevřel rty. „Nejsem malej,“ procedil mezi zuby. „Vím, co od života chci a mým dalším přáním, je začít žít se svým partnerem jako pár, a ne dva lidi, co si spolu občas o víkendu vyrazí.“

„Vždyť vám to až do teď vyhovovalo, tak co najednou ta změna?“

„Chci se v tom vztahu posunout dál, to je normální.“

„Je to normální, pokud si s tím člověkem dlouho a začínáte společně plánovat budoucnost. Plánuje ji snad?“

„Překvapí tě, když řeknu že ano?“

„Po pravdě, docela jo.“

Enjolras jenom zakroutil hlavou. „Děláš si ze mě srandu?“

„Ne, nedělám,“ řekl Combeferre vážněji a sevřel prsty do pěstí. „Bavíte se o tom, co budete dělat, až budete oba pracovat? Jak se budete starat o domácnost? Jaké jsou vaše cíle do dalších pěti let? Shodneme se na tom důležitém?“

„Proč tě náš vztah tak moc zajímá?“

„Protože chci abyste byli oba šťastní.“

„Spíš se mi zdá jako bys ani nechtěl, abychom byli spolu.“

„Přijde mi prostě hloupý začít spolu žít po tak krátké chvíli.“

„Vždyť se známe už pět let.“

„Ale chodíte spolu jen rok!“

„Rok a půl!“ Enjolras se zhluboka nadechl, vydechl a snažil se uklidnil bušící srdce. „Víš co, vyřešíme to, až budeme oba trochu klidnější, jo? Teď bych—“

„Utíkáš snad z hádky?“ Enjolras se zarazil a Combeferre se jenom zašklebil. „Tohle se ti bude stávat docela často. S Granteirem jste oba hádavý. Asi by sis na to měl začít zvykat.“

„Máš snad pocit, že bych byl ve vztahu, kde bych nebyl šťastný?“

„Jen vím, že uděláš všechno proto, aby lidi kolem tebe byli šťastní.“

Enjolras se znova zamračil. „Myslíš si, že mě k tomu Grantaire nutí?“

„Nebylo by to poprvé, co bys udělal něco jenom kvůli němu.“

Zavládlo ticho. Combeferre nasucho polkl. Ani mu nedošlo, že má tak vyprahlo v krku. Enjolras se na něj díval. Tepající žíla na krku prozrazovala, jak silně mu bušilo srdce. Kdyby tu seděl kdokoliv jiný než Combeferre, dávno by se začal hádat. Jeho tvář ale vypadala zklamaně. Combeferra ten pohled mátl. „Upřímně, doufal jsem v trochu jinou reakci.“

„Co sis myslel, že budu skákat metr vysoko nadšením?“

„Stačilo by obyčejné _gratuluji_.“

„K čemu? K tomu, že se dobrovolně snažíš váš vztah zničit?“

„Co jsi to řekl?“ procedil Enjolras mezi pevně sevřenými rty.

„Víš, jací oba jste. Nedokážete spolu občas být ani v jedné místnosti, natož v jednom bytě, každý den. V tom lepším případě se do měsíce oba navzájem zabijete. Vypadá to, jako kdybys začal bojkovat váš vztah.“

„Tak jako ho ty bojkotuješ od začátku?“ zeptal se ublíženě Enjolras. To Combeferra zaskočilo.

„Já jsem ho přeci nik—“

„Víš co, necháme to být. Neřeš to,“ řekl Enjolras a zvedl se od stolu. Aniž by cokoliv řekl, odešel do předsíně, nasadil si boty a kabát, přehodil si přes rameno svou školní tašku a otevřel dveře. „Přespím u Feuillyho.“ S tím zabouchl dveře a odešel.

„Blb jeden,“ ulevil si Combeferre a zhluboka vydechl. Ani nevěděl, že zatajoval dech. Podíval se před sebe, na místo, kde ještě před chvílí seděl Enjolras. Stále cítil jeho teplo a vůni. Combeferre nasucho polkl, vzal do ruky talíř s jídlem a zašklebil se. Úplně ho přešla chuť. Vyhodil zbytek jídla do koše, položil špinavé nádobí na linku a odešel do svého pokoje.

Jeho pokoj byl čistě bílý. V místnosti měl jen to nejpotřebnější – postel se světle modrým povlečením; stolek na kterém měl položený počítač; knihovnu, ve které měl samou odbornou literaturu a pár beletrických, historických děl; noční stolek, ve kterém schovával náhrdelník, který dostal od matky, když odjížděl do Paříže studovat, jako talisman pro dobrá studia, a na něm digitální budík. Jeho pokoj byl stejný jako on. Konzervativní a spořádaný. Vždycky si říkal, že se o člověku dozvíš nejvíce, když vstoupíš do jeho pokoje. Ten způsob, jakým má vyzdobený pokoj; jestli žije v chaosu nebo potřebuje ve všem řád; jestli má raději teplé nebo studené barvy; vypovídá o člověku mnohem více než jeho mluva.

Combeferre otevřel knihovnu, vzal do ruky jednu z lékařských příruček o dětských chorobách a lehl si do postele. Potřeboval myslet na něco jiného.

Po hodině knihu odložil. Podíval se na budík na nočním stolku. Bylo deset minut po osmé večer. Povzdechl si. Vzal do ruky mobil a rozhodl se odepsat na všechny zprávy.

Po dvou neúspěšných online hrách v Counter Striku mobilu, patnácti odepsaných zprávách a zablokování Courfeyracova profilu na facebooku, kdy mu každé dvě minuty posílal memečka; se znova podíval na budík. Bylo skoro deset. Enjolras se nevrátil, ani mu neodpověděl na zprávu. Chtěl mu zavolat, ale červík v jeho hlavě mu našeptával, že vlastně neřekl nic špatného. Měl z toho špatný pocit, a tak mu to řekl. Přátelé by si přeci neměli lhát.

Převalil se na bok a otevřeným oknem se díval na rozsvícenou Eiffelovku. Ten výhled miloval. Uklidňovalo ho dívat se na rozsvícená světélka kolem její konstrukce. Líbilo se mu, jak nádherně se tyčila nad celou Paříží. Dneska ho ale její světlo nepříjemně pálilo.

Zavřel oči. Moc dobře věděl, proč se mu ta myšlenka toho, že by se Enjolras odstěhoval, nelíbila. A přiznat si to, bylo snad ještě horší než se s Enjolrasem rozhádat. Nemohl na to přestat myslet. Pořád viděl Enjolrasův nadšený pohled, když mu tu novinu sdělovat, a také to zklamání, které v nich měl, když odcházel. Neměli na vše stejný názor, ale vždy se dokázali vzájemně respektovat a nehádat se kvůli zbytečnostem. Tohle bylo po dlouhé době, co v srdci cítil, že se mezi nimi opravdu něco stalo.

Povzdechl si. Dnes nebude mít lehké spaní. Potřeboval se uvolnil.

Lehl si na záda, otevřel oči a znovu vzal do ruky mobil. Všiml si, že už bylo skoro jedenáct. Ten čas bez Enjolrase utíkal rychle, ale každou minutu ho více bolelo na hrudi. Měl chuť mu zavolat a poprosit ho, aby se vrátil. Byl by schopný se mu snad i omluvit, aby si spolu dali večer čaj, jak to dělávají každý den před spaním. Znovu si povzdechl.

„Nedá se nic dělat,“ řekl si pro sebe. Dělal to tak vždy, když toho na něj bylo moc. Vždy, když cítil, že jeho emoce jsou silnější než racionální myšlení. „Tohle jediné ti pomůže.“ Vstal z postele, došel si pro notebook, z přihrádky na stole vytáhl modré usbčko a znovu zalehl do postele. Přihlásil se do svého účtu, zastrčil usbčko do portu a klikl na složku s hrami. Proklikal se několika složkami, které v sobě neměly ukryté žádné soubory, jen další a další složky. Když se dostal k poslední, okamžitě na něj vyskočilo okénko s požadavkem o heslo. Rozbušilo se mu srdce. Rozklepaly se mu prsty. V puse mu vyschlo. Odkašlal si, rychle naklikal pár slov do řádku a objevilo se před ním několik video souborů. Nervózně začal poklepávat nohou. Očima těkal mezi několika soubory, dokud si nevybral ten s názvem „VÝMĚNA“. Video se začalo okamžitě přehrávat. Notebook popostrčil ke kraji postele, znovu si lehl na záda, pod hlavu si dal menší polštář naplněný meduňkovými květy, dostal ho k Vánocům jako dárek od Jolyho, prý to má dobrý vliv na spánek; a hlavu natočil tak, aby viděl na obrazovku. Chvíli tam jen tak ležel, dokud se jedna z jeho rukou nepřesunula k lemu jeho kalhot, které se pomalu stávaly těsnějšími.

Zhluboka vydechl. Tak moc mu bušilo srdce, že měl pocit, že každou chvíli vyskočí. Snad nikdy nebyl tak nervózní. Už od puberty věděl, že jediný způsob, jak se opravdu uvolnit, byla masturbace. Pomáhala mu v těch nejhorších chvílích – během zkoušek, po těžkých hodinách v práci, po stresujícím zážitku. Až potom co se dokonale uvolnil, dokázal zase logicky myslet. Jako kdyby se z těla odplavily všechny škodliviny, co ho pomalu dusily. Cítil se znovu nabitý energií. Každý měl svůj vlastní mechanismus, jak zase „správně fungovat“. Joly chodil na dlouhé ozdravné túry; Bahorel šel rybařit; Bossuet si šel zazpívat do karaoke baru; Marius se zavřel u sebe v pokoji s metalovou hudbou, kterou jinak nesnášel; Courfeyrac šel někoho sbalit do baru; Jehan si kupoval nové knihy; Grantaire se sešel s partou přátel z venkova a Enjolras si dával dlouhou, horkou vanu a pil v ní víno. Combeferre měl tohle.

Jenže, postupem času se jeho chutě změnily. Tam, kde mu kdysi stačila vysoká, blonďatá dívka s ne příliš pohledným, ale trochu dominantním mužem; dnes potřeboval něco estetičtějšího, lepšího, více surového a vzájemně něco _zakázaného_. Věděl, že to, co dělá je hloupé. Věděl, že to, nad čím se uspokojuje není správné. Věděl, že kdyby se to někdy někdo dozvěděl, okamžitě by se k němu otočili zády.

Z reproduktorů se ozvalo hlasité zasténání. Až teď mu došlo, že si zapomněl vzít sluchátka. Než se o to ale začal strachovat, obě postavy z videa se přesunuly do lepšího úhlu a Combeferre okamžitě přestal myslet na to, jak špatné to všechno vlastně bylo. Dotýkal se sám sebe, jemně sténal, oči nespouštěl z obrazovky.

Věděl, že tohle všechno je špatné—

_Černovlásek s nádherným tetováním vrány přes polovinu zad a pravého ramene, klečel před postelí a rukou se dotkl holého břicha jeho partnera, který seděl na kraji postele, ruce měl pevně svázané za zády a tváře měl rudé od vzrušení. „Chceš víc, Enjolrasi?“ Blonďáček se pokusil něco říct, ale z jeho úst vyšel jen hluboký, hrdelní sten, když se celá jeho chlouba dostala do úst jeho partnera. „Oh bože, Grantaire,“ zašeptal tak tiše, že to skoro nebylo slyšet._

—ale nevěděl, jak přestat.

\---

Všechno to začalo před rokem a půl. Kdyby Combeferre s Enjolrasem nebydlel, nejspíše by mu všechny ty malé změny v Enjolrasově chování unikly. Když s ním ale trávil několik hodin denně, všiml si, jak mu často cinkaly zprávy v messengeru; viděl ho několikrát si fotit selfie, které jinak tolik nesnášel; prohlížel se v zrcadle a upravoval si košili vždy tak, aby byla na jeho těle co nejtěsnější; chodil domů později, někdy dokonce až nad ránem. Více se usmíval, zdá se uvolněný, občas více ponořený do svých myšlenek než obvykle.

„Hele, všimli jste si, jak se teď Grantaire chová?“ zeptal se celé jejich skupiny Bahorel, když se Grantaire vypařil z kavárny Musain, aby si mohl zakouřit.

„Taky sis toho všiml?“ zeptal se ho Feuilly. „Už ho takhle sleduju delší dobu.“

„Co tím myslíš?“ zeptal se zvědavě Courfeyrac a přistrčil si židli o něco blíže k Feuillymu.

„No, třeba to, že se chová na srazech o dost slušněji, nevyrušuje tolik, mluví o něco tišeji.“

„To bude možná tím, že je myšlenkami tak trochu někde jinde,“ řekl Joly s úsměvem na tváři. „Vždycky, když se ho na něco zeptám, vůbec netuší, o čem mluvím. Přestal mě úplně vnímat.“

„Mě taky,“ přidal se Bossuet. „Jako kdyby pořád na něco myslel. Nebo spíše lépe – na někoho.“ Combeferre zpozorněl. Trochu se zamračil. Grantaire se choval stejně jako—

„Na někoho?“ zeptal se Enjolras, když dopil své latté.

„O můj bože,“ řekl Jehan a dramaticky zaklapl rozečtenou knihu. Panenky se mu rozšířily vzrušením a vydal ze sebe vysoký tón, kvůli kterému se rozštěkal pes na konci ulice. „On někoho má!“

„Grantaire? Vždyť ten je proti závazkům,“ řekl Courfeyrac.

„No, ale, bylo by to asi jediný logický vysvětlení,“ oponoval Bossuet. „Už na mě s Jolym nemá vůbec čas. Pořád něco po večerech dělá. Mysleli jsme třeba, že maká na nějakém projektu do školy. Ale nic. Šli jsme k němu do bytu, ale nebyl tam. On, který jde jenom do školy, do baru a domů. Najednou se nějak začal vytrácet.“

„Ze začátku jsem měl z toho špatný pocit,“ přiznal Joly. „Víte, jaký dokáže být, když je na tom špatně. Tak jsem se o něj bál. Jednou jsem ho překvapil ve škole, přinesl jsem mu kávu, pokecali jsme.“ S tím se Joly usmál a prohrábl si své neposedné vlasy. „Ale Jehan má pravdu. Opravdu jen někoho potkal.“

„Víš koho?“ zeptal se Jehan zvědavě.

„Bohužel,“ řekl Joly. „Ale taky by mě to zajímalo. Určitě to bude fajn kluk.“

„Proč myslíš?“ zeptal se Enjolras.

„Má na něj dobrý vliv,“ řekl Joly, a ještě o něco více se usmál. „Nevím, co je to za kluka. Ale to, jak o něm Grantaire mluví, to je něco neuvěřitelného. Je hodný, milý, chytrý, miluje zvířata, mají rádi stejné filmy, prý dělá výbornou masáž zad a je docela dost pohledný.“

„Grantaire měl vždycky dobrej vkus,“ řekl Bahorel, když si v myšlenkách uspořádal všechny Grantairovi expartnery, se kterými kdy chodil. Většina z nich v sobě měla nějaké charismatické kouzlo, zbylí byli až nepřirozeně krásní. Bahorel mu vždycky tak trochu záviděl. Grantaire mu nikdy neprozradil, jak se s takovými chlapci dokázal dát dohromady.

„Myslíš?“ zeptal se Enjolras tentokrát Bahorela, který jen pokýval hlavou.

„Hlavně se mají opravdu rádi. Vidím to na něm. Chová se trochu jinak. Je uvolněnější, šťastnější. Jsem za něj neskutečně rád. On si to zaslouží. Konečně mít někoho normálního. Za to všechno, co si musel prožít. Vypadá to, že aspoň pro teď, kápnul na dobrou partii.“ Courfeyrac jen zabručel a začal přemýšlet nad tím, jak asi Grantairův nový objev vypadá. „Jen by si mohli trochu míň psát. Za chvíli mu ten mobil přiroste k ruce, nekecám!“

Combeferre pak přestal vnímat. Jediné, co ho zajímalo byl pohled jeho nejlepšího kamaráda. Enjolras se během rozhovoru začal mírně usmívat a rudnou v obličeji. Když skončili, objednal si další latté, nad něčím přemýšlel, široce se usmíval a tváře měl roztomile růžové. Než se stačil Grantaire vrátit, Enjorlas vytáhl mobil z kapsy a něco naťukal na svém mobilu. Za chvíli Grantaire přišel zpátky, v obličeji byl stejně růžový jako Enjolras, sedl si k Jolymu a jenom se usmál. Vypadalo to, že věděl, co kluci zrovna řešili.

Combeferre nebyl hloupý. Dost rychle mu došlo, o co jde. Ještě ten večer se snažil s Enjolrasem promluvit. Stál před dveřmi do jeho pokoje, ale nakonec si to rozmyslel. Oba byli dospělí. Moc dobře věděli, co dělají. A pokud s ním o tom nechce mluvit teď, a zdá se že Grantaire také ne, přijde na to čas, až budou oba připraveni.

Nemusel ale čekat dlouho. Za dva měsíce Enjolras svolal do kavárny Musain pohotovostní sraz, o víkendu, ve večerních hodinách. Bylo to podezřelé a všichni věděli, že půjde o něco vážného. Všichni dorazili s předstihem. Když se ve dveřích objevil Enjolras, všichni už pro něj měli připravené otázky, co se děje; ale na žádnou z nich nedošlo. Enjolras vešel do kavárny společně s Grantairem. Drželi se za ruce, oba měli růžové tváře a vypadali nervózně. Už chtěli něco říct, ale to už k nim během Joly, který se je pokusil oba obejmout a hlasitě vykřikl: „Já jsem to věděl!“ Když je konečně pustil, oba si sedli vedle sebe a s klidem odpovídali na všechny jejich otázky.

Až když Combeferre tu noc došel do jejich bytu, došlo mu, že se na nic neptal. Sedl si na pohovku a zapnul si zprávy. Nevěnoval jim moc pozornosti. Pořád myslel na to, co jim dneska řekli. Nevadilo mu to, že jsou oba na kluky, ani jeden se tím nijak netajil. Grantaire se svými úlovky rád chlubil, a i když Enjolras o svých románcích nemluvil, věděl, že tu byl kdysi nějaký _Leo_ a jakýsi _Timothé_. Nevadilo mu ani to, že oba byli šťastně zadání, zatímco on si nemohl přítelkyni najít už pár let. Byli to jeho přátelé, přál jim, aby byli šťastní, a to za jakýkoliv podmínek.

Ale bylo to – _zvláštní_. Představa, že jeho dva nejlepší přátelé se po večerech tulí u televize, líbají se a mluví o společné budoucnosti, mu naháněla husí kůži. Moc dobře věděl, proč tomu tak bylo. Na rozdíl od ostatních přátel se na jejich vztah díval racionálně. Copak ostatní neviděli, jak moc nebezpečné to pro jejich skupinu přátel bylo? Copak jim nedošlo, že jsou oba tak rozdílné povahy, že se jednou začnou hádat nejen na srazech, ale také partnersky? Co Enjolrasův workoholismus, ze kterého si Grantaire dělal legraci; a Grantairův cynismus, který Enjolras vždycky tak nesnášel? Co se stane, až začne Enjolras pracovat a zanedbávat jejich vztah? Co se stane, až se z Grantaira stane umělec, a Enjolras mu v jeho vizionářských snech nebude rozumět? Co cestování, které Grantaire miloval a Enjolras nedokázal vytáhnout paty z Paříže, natož z Francie? A to ani nezačal přemýšlet nad Grantairovým problémem s alkoholem a Enjolrasovými panickými záchvaty.

Combeferre tušil, že to mezi nimi začne skřípat. Dříve nebo později, se něco stane. Rozhádají se, řeknou něco, co toho druhého urazí, začnou si jeden druhého dobírat. Ten vztah je pomalu začne ubíjet a ani jeden nebude vědět, jak to skončit. A pak? Skončí to tím nejhorším způsobem. Enjolras řekne něco tak hrozného, že se Grantaire pokusí upít k smrti; nebo se Grantaire někde spustí, a Enjolras se znova uzavře do sebe a začne trpět nočními můrami.

Co se pak stane s nimi? Jejich přáteli? Samozřejmě, že budou chtít, aby to bylo dobré. Nebudou se s nimi scházet společně, s Grantairem jejich rozchod oplakají, s Enjolrasem si ho vybijí pokřiky na demonstracích. Ale co pak? Logicky si každý z nich začne vybírat strany. Joly a Bossuet budou vždy stát za Grantairem, stejně jako on a Courfeyrac za Enjolrasem. Ostatní se pak rozhodnou podle toho, jak jejich vztah skončí a přidají se, podle nich, na tu „nevinnou“ stranu. Jejich skupina se rozpadne a zbydou z toho špatné vzpomínky, které je budou nějakou dobu pronásledovat.

Jen proto, že jejich dva členové nebyli schopni popřít své pudy a vrhli se po tom druhém.

Combeferre zaskřípal zuby. Nenáviděl, když nad věcmi moc přemýšlel. Vždy to takhle dopadlo. Chtěl jim to přát – opravdu moc! – ale copak to šlo? Měl popřít to, co je nevyhnutelné a tvářit se, že je všechno v pořádku? Nedokázal to.

Enjolras se ho po týdnu tiché domácnosti, kdy byli schopni jeden druhého jen pozdravit, zeptal: „Combeferre, tobě vadí, že s Grantairem chodím?“ Combeferre stál tenkrát v kuchyni a připravoval si čaj. Enjolras seděl na pohovce, v rukou měl knihu, ale bylo vidět, že ji nečte. Díval se kamsi na roh stolu, na kterém ležel jeho telefon.

„Ne,“ řekl Combeferre. Enjolras se na něj podíval. Znal ten pohled. Combeferre si povzdechl. „Pokud si myslíš, že mi vadí, že jste oba kluci, tak sám moc dobře víš, že ne. Pokud se bojíš, že ti to snad nepřeji, tak to si dej rovnou facku! Sám jsem tě nutil, aby sis už konečně taky někoho našel a zapomněl na toho vola z prváku.“ Nad vzpomínkou zmiňovaného _Marca_ se oba zasmáli. „I Grantaire si zaslouží být šťastný, vždycky toužil po lásce, a pokud to znamená, že musí chodit s tebou? Nic proti tomu nemám.“

„Ale?“ zeptal se Enjolras tiše.

Combeferre se otočil k lince a nalil si z konvice horkou vodu do hrníčku. „Já…“ Nevěděl, kde začít. Nedělalo mu problém mluvit odborně, stát si za svým názorem, bavit se i o tom nepodstatném. Ale mluvit o tak osobních věcech pro něj bylo těžké. Věděl, že když to řekne nahlas, určitě tím jeho kamaráda zraní. A to nikdy nechtěl.

„Můžeš mi to říct, víš, že se nebudu zlobit.“

„Ale budeš,“ řekl Combeferre a zamíchal v hrníčku tři kostky cukru. „Bojím se o Přátele Abecedy.“ Ani se nemusil otočit, aby věděl, že se Enjolras zamračil. „Bojím se o to, co se stane, když se náhodou neshodnete. Vím, jak se dokážete hádat a co si v rozčílení dokážete říct. Ani jeden nemáte zábrany. Jste tvrdohlaví. Teď to ale všechno bude mnohem více osobní. Najednou nejde jenom o _kamarádství_ , ale o _partnerství_. To je mnohem složitější. Co se stane, když se, no, co když se rozejde—“ Combeferre nedořekl. Jen cítil Enjolrasovy dlaně, které se dotkly jeho lopatek. Byl to ten nejintimnější kontakt, kterého byl Enjolras schopný. Alespoň v přátelské rovině.

„Neboj se,“ řekl Enjolras vážným, ale přesto uvolněným hlasem. „Nikdy bych nedopustil, aby náš vztah ovlivnil cokoliv v naší skupině.“

Combeferre tomu ze začátku nechtěl moc věřit. Jakmile je viděl, okamžitě si vzpomněl na to, že spolu _chodí_. Jsou _pár_. To oni si píšou, když se Enjolras usmívá na display jako puberťák; to oni si volají, když Enjolras po nocích šeptá ve svém pokoji; to oni spolu tráví čas, když s ostatními nejsou. Všechny jeho obavy se vracely jako bumerang.

Po čase si ale začal všímat, že měl Enjolras přeci jen pravdu. Během meetingů jejich skupiny, se k sobě Enjolras a Grantaire chovali stejně, jako před tím. Už se sice nehádali a všechny jejich poznámky byly jen kousavé a občas se na sebe dívali takovým způsobem, který se snažil Combeferre nevysvětlovat; ale jinak byli stále stejní. Grantaire přestal na srazech tolik pít, Enjolras se zase více uvolnil. Když se konala nějaká akce, šli společně do klubu nebo se pobavit na byt někoho z nich; přicházeli a odcházeli vždy ruku v ruce, ale nikdo je neviděl se políbit, svádět, flirtovat. Grantaire rád Enjolrase hladil po stehně, stejně jako Enjolras rád přehazoval svou ruku přes Grantairova ramena. Občas Grantaire upravil Enjolrasovy pár neposedných vlasů a Enjolras škrábal zaschlou barvu z Grantairova oblečení. Seděli vedle sebe, dotýkali se koleny, propletly prsty. Neříkali si žádnými přezdívkami, dokonce se ani neobjímali. Chovali se v přítomnosti svých kamarádů jako pár, ale nesnažili se jejich lásku vnucovat všem v okolí.

Možná to pomohlo Combeferrovi jejich lásku přijmout a konečně se přestat bát. Přeci jen, zdálo se, že to oběma prospívalo. Smáli se, byli spokojenější, občas udělali nějakou chybu, díky které si pak jeden z druhého akorát dělali legraci. Konečně se kolem nich dalo dýchat. Když se poznali, nikdo, hlavně oni dva, si nedokázali nepředstavit, že by mohli skončit spolu. Stali se důkazem toho, že se protiklady přitahují.

Combeferre si uvědomil, že vlastně občas i zapomínal na to, že byli pár. A to mu bylo nejsympatičtější.

\---

Vše se změnilo, když Combeferre dorazil domů během vánočních svátků. Jako každý rok odjížděl za svou rodinou do Toulouse, zatímco Enjolras jezdil za svou babičkou do Montpellieru. Vždy se týden před Vánocemi společně rozloučili a znova se setkali až po novém roce.

Tentokrát ale Combeferre dorazil nečekaně brzy. Celá jeho rodina chytila střevní virózu, která se s nimi táhla už tři týdny. Když se konečně alespoň někdo vyléčil, zase to chytil od toho nejvíce nemocného. Přehazovali si na sebe bacily a Combeferre se marně snažil jim pomoci. Po Vánocích ale odjel. Combeferre měl skvělou imunity a stávalo se málokdy, že by onemocněl. Když ho však už něco skolilo, vždy to bylo vážné. Čím byl starší, tím horší symptomy nemoci měl. Dva roky zpět dostal z jednoho proběhnutí před ulici zápal plic, který si odležel dva měsíce v nemocnici. Jeho rodina i přátelé o něj snad nikdy neměli větší strach. Pocit, že by si tím museli projít znova, jeho maminku děsil. A tak na její přání odjel.

Když dorazil do bytu, nikdo v něm nebyl. Překvapilo ho ale, že bylo v bytě teplo, roztáhnuté žaluzie, a dokonce byla v zásuvce zapojená rychlovarná konvice. „Že bychom na to s Enjolrasem zapomněli?“ zeptal se sám sebe, a nakonec jen pokrčil rameny. Bylo už pár minut po jedenácté. Cítil, že je unavený a jediné co si přál, bylo zapadnout do postele a pořádně se vyspat. Boty schoval do botníku, kabát pověsil do skříně vedle dveří, vzal do ruky kufr, který postavil vedle stolu u sebe v pokoji, a ještě oblečený spadl do postele. Ticho, které v bytě bylo, ho uspalo.

Probudil se o hodinu později, když slyšel, jak se vaří voda v kuchyni. Rychle otevřel oči, nahmatal na posteli brýle, které ve spánku někam zahodil, a rychle se posadil. Než stačil slézt postele, uslyšel: „Musím uznat, že to nebylo tak hrozné.“ Enjolras. Combeferrovo srdce konečně přestalo bušit jako splašené. „Já jsem ti říkal, že se ti ten film bude líbit.“ Grantaire. Combeferre padl znovu do peřin a zachumlal se do měkkého polštáře. Bylo zvláštní, že Enjolras trávil svátky tady, místo s jeho milovanou babičkou, ale všechny otázky se rozhodl nechat až na ráno.

Ležel v posteli dobrých dvacet minut. Slyšel, jak si oba povídali o nějakém filmu, jehož jméno mu nic neříkalo; dělali si čaj a odešli do Enjolrasova pokoje. Když konverzace utichla a on pochopil, že nemůže usnout, chtěl vstát z postele a dojít za svými přáteli, možná si s nimi chvilku popovídat a dát si hrnek jasmínového čaje; když slyšel podivné šustění věcí a zaskřípání postele. Trvalo to jen vteřinu. Možná by to ani nezaznamenal, kdyby neměli pokoje hned vedle sebe a čela jejich postelí se nedotýkaly zdi na stejném místě.

 _Nejspíše jdou spát_ , pomyslel si Combeferre a znovu si lehl. Nejspíše si s nimi dá čaj až ráno u snídaně. Možná to tak bylo i lepší, neměl zrovna náladu si moc povídat. Vždy měl během svátků kolem sebe hodně lidí, a tak mu přišlo zvláštní najednou ležet tu tak sám. Ale kvůli tomu přeci nebude rušit jeho kamarády. Co navíc byli pár.

Znova se ozvalo zaskřípání postele. Tentokrát protáhlejší, delší. Combeferre se trochu zamračil. Tohle skřípání znal. Když toho na Enjolrase bylo ve škole nebo práci moc, vždycky se ve spánku převaloval.

 _Skříp_. Znova. _Skříp_. Znova. Začalo to být pravidelné.

Combeferre otevřel oči. Tohle mi připadalo divné. Takhle často a silně postel zatím nikdy nevrzala. Že by snad Grantaire také trpěl na převalování?

 _Mlask_. Combeferre sebou trhl. Znělo to jako kdyby dal někdo někomu facku. Že by se vzájemně na posteli ve spánku mlátili?

 _Mlask. Skříp_. Znova, párkrát dokola. Combeferre párkrát zamrkal a začal přemýšlet nad tím, jestli by nebylo lepší za oběma dojít. Jestli si takhle ve spánku ubližují, musí to být oběma nepříjemné. Enjolrasovi klidně nabídne, ať se vyspí u něj na posteli a sám si lehne na gauč. Stejně nemohl spát, a tak si by aspoň v obýváku zahrál něco na Playstationu.

 _Mlask. Skříp. Mlask. Mlask._ Rozhodnuto. Půjde za nimi. Už se zvedal z postele, když se najednou ozvalo: _„Oh—ah—bože, Enjolrasi, jsi tak zkurveně velkej.“_ Combeferrovo tělo se celé osypalo husí kůží. _„Kdybych to tušil, sbalil bych tě už dávno—ah, bože, jo, udělej to znova_.“ Combeferre vytřeštil oči. Ty se snažily ve tmě jeho pokoje najít nějaký záchytný bod, který by mu snad vysvětlil, co se to zrovna teď děje. „ _Bože, bože, bože._ “ Grantairovo naříkání bylo přerušeno Enjolrasovým jemným, hrdelním smíchem. „ _Myslel jsem, že jsi ateista.“_ Skřípání postele přestalo. „ _Fakt se chceš zrovna teď bavit o náboženství, Apollóne?“_ Znovu se ozval Enjolrasův smích. „ _To fakt ne_ ,“ řekl tiše předtím, než se postel znovu rozvrzala a mlaskání kůže se stalo hlasitějším a silnějším. Grantaire už nedokázal nic říkat, jen hlasitě sténal. Občas se v jeho vzlycích ozvalo slabé _„ano_ “, „ _víc“_ nebo _„kurva“_.

Combeferre seděl na posteli jako přikovaný. I když jejich vztah přijal, nikdy nemyslel na to, co dělají za zavřenými dveřmi jejich bytů. Znal Grantaira a jeho dlouhý seznam partnerů, se kterými zkusil kde co. Všichni o něm věděli, že miluje sex. Enjolras byl ale k sexu chladný a celkově se snažil o něm moc nemluvit. Nebyl panic, ale nerad se zmiňoval o tom, co dělal, s kým a jak. Rád si chránil své soukromí a několikrát prohlásil, že více než polibky a pár doteků na kůži, jsou mu dost nepříjemné, a možná i proto, byl raději sám než zadaný. Nikdo se těch dvou nikdy nezeptal, jak to spolu vlastně mají. I Jolymu a Bossuetovi, kterým Grantaire říkal i to co nevěděl, prozradil jen to, že Enjolras skvěle líbá. Ani jeden ale více nevyzvídali, protože jim došlo, jak citlivé téma to pro mladšího z těch dvou je. Všichni tak nějak předpokládali, že spolu nespí. Připadalo jim přirozenější myslet na to, že Grantaire raději omezí svou náruživost, než aby do něčeho Enjolrase nutil.

Jak se zdálo, všichni byli úplně vedle.

 _„Agh—jak tohle kurva doprdele, víš?“_ Grantairův hlas Combeferra znovu přivedl do reality. Napřímil se na posteli, a aniž by si to uvědomil, chytil peřinu za její lem a přitáhl si jí blíže k tělu. _„Co?“_ zeptal se Enjolras takovým hlasem, že bylo Combeferrovi jasné, že se zrovna směje. „ _Že víš—agh, ježiš, ještě jednou a asi se udělám—ah—“_ Enjolras se jeho výlevu jenom zasmál. _Mlask, mlask, mlask. Skříp, skříp, skříp._ Pořád dokola. Silněji. Náruživěji. Hlasitěji. „ _Ah, ještě nechci sko—já ještě nechci skončit, prosím ne, Enjolrasi—agh.“_ Combeferre ho nikdy neslyšel prosit. „ _Grantaire, ztiš se trochu_.“ Enjolras najednou mluvil o něco hruběji. Skoro vůbec nevzdychal, ale bylo slyšet, jak je zadýchaný. „ _Proč? Vždyť tu brejloun není.“_ Combeferre instinktivně zapadl do peřin a přikryl se až ke krku. Cítil se jako malé dítě, které slyšelo, co nemá. „ _Ale pořád mám sousedy, Grantaire.“_ Ozvalo se ještě několik skřípnutí a jedno bouchnutí. Čelo postele narazilo do zdi. Podruhé. Potřetí. „ _Jseš hroznej!“_ zakřičel Grantaire, zavzdychal a znovu vykřikl. Dlouhý sten, pomalu se tišící skřípání, šustění prostěradla, _kňučení_. „ _Vážně?“_ Enjolrasův hlas zněl skoro až arogantně. „ _Mě se zdá, že jsem právě někoho dodělal. To nemůžu být tak hrozný, jak říkáš.“_ Grantaire se této větě jenom zasmál.

Combeferre zabořil hlavu ještě více do polštáře, uši si přikryl přikrývkou a usnul vyčerpáním.

Když se ráno probudil, jako první zaznamenal bolest, kterou cítil v podbřišku. Když odhrnul peřinu, tiše zanadával. _To je určitě jenom ranní erekce_ , říkal si v hlavě. _Určitě jsem chytil nějaký ten virus doma,_ uklidňoval se v duchu, když cítil, jak mu hoří tváře a uši. Rychle vyskočil z postele, došel do koupelny a postavil se pod studenou sprchu. Když se několikrát oklepal a cítil, jak jeho erekce povolila, pustil na sebe horkou vodu a umyl se jeho milovaným, čokoládovým sprchovým gelem. Měl pocit, jako kdyby se na něj něco přilepilo a nešlo to dát dolů. Skoro si sedřel kůži na břiše, jak neustále cítil protivný tlak, který vysílal signály do orgánu, o kterém nechtěl nic vědět.

„Dobré ráno,“ řekl překvapeně Enjolras, když si všiml, že se mezi dveřmi do obývacího pokoje a kuchyně objevil Combeferre, co si zrovna utíral vlasy do ručníku. „Nečekal jsme tě tak brzy.“

„Před chvíli jsem přijel,“ zalhal a snažil se nevnímat pálení ve tvářích. Enjolras jeho červenání nekomentoval, nejspíše si myslel, že to má z horké sprchy. „Doma jsou všichni nemocní.“

„To mě mrzí,“ řekl Enjolras popravdě a vytáhl z kredence další talíř. „Zrovna jsem dodělal snídani, dáš si?“ Odpovědí mu bylo hlasité zakručení v břiše, které se rozlehlo tichem v místnosti. Combeferre zrudl ještě více a Enjolras se zasmál. „Beru to jako ano.“ S tím dal na talíř pár lžic míchaných vajec, posypal je petrželkou a dal je na jídelní stůl. „Je tu Grantaire,“ řekl Enjolras a Combeferre se rychle zaměřil na svůj talíř. „Zeptal bych se na to, jestli ti to nevadí, ale jak jsi byl pryč, tak mi to přišlo zbytečné se tě ptát. Promiň, kdybych věděl—“

„Nic se neděje,“ řekl tiše Combeferre. „Však, ty u něj spíš dost často.“ Okamžitě se mu v hlavě přehrály vzpomínky z večera, kdy slyšel vrzání postele a Grantairovo naříkání. Dělali to snad pokaždé, když byli u Grantaira na bytě? Combeferre si musel odkašlat. „Tak se občas musíte střídat.“

„Jsem rád, že to tak bereš.“ S tím vzal do ruky tác s dvěma talíři, skleničkami rybízového džusu a plátky čokoládových sušenek. Odešel do svého pokoje, kde začal Grantaira budit. Combeferre slyšel jen jeho tiché protesty a kňučení.

To kňučení, které mu tolik připomnělo, co slyšel v noci.

Combeferre cítil, jak mu byly kalhoty zase o něco těsnější.

\---

Byla to náhoda. Stalo se to poprvé a naposledy. Combeferre se tím uklidňoval vždy, když viděl, jak společně mizí do Enjolrasova pokoje, jak snídaní na balkóně nebo se sami baví na baru v Musainu. Chvíli mu trvalo, než vymazal vzpomínky na Grantairův hlas. Nikdy si nepředstavoval, že někdo jako on – skoro 180 centimetrů vysoký a 90 kilo vážící chlap – může ze sebe vyloudit takové zvuky. Kdyby byl na chlapy, skoro by dokázal říct, že byly i—

Combeferre zakroutil hlavou. Rozhodně na něco takového nechtěl myslet. Kdyby to byl alespoň někdo cizí. Ale jeho kamarád? Připadalo mu, jako kdyby zrazoval jeho důvěru. Jako kdyby myslel na něco, co je zakázané a naprosto nevhodné. Combeferre nerad porušoval pravidla. Miloval řád. Tohle bylo naprosto proti jeho přesvědčení.

Po měsíci na tu noc konečně přestal myslet. Kdykoliv byli ti dva spolu, vždy si dávali pozor, aby nedávali najevo více, než je nutné. Když u nich přespávali, slyšel Combeferre jen to, jak si přejí dobrou noc. Když Enjolras přespával mimo dům, raději si zapnul film, u kterého usnul, aby jeho vzpomínky nesklouzly, kam neměly.

Vše se zdálo být v pořádku. Do doby, než se jejich profesor rozhodl, že zruší poslední odpolední výuku patologie a poslal je domů. Normálně se cestou po škole vždy rád stavil na kávě ve školní kavárně; zapadl do knihovny, kde si vypracoval předem všechny školní práce; nebo se jen tak procházel k Eiffelovce; ale dnes na to neměl náladu. Chtěl jít domů, dát si pořádnou sprchu a konečně se podívat na poslední sezónu _Sillicon Valley_ , kterou tak dlouho odkládal.

Když otevřel dveře od bytu, okamžitě si všiml Grantairových ošlapaných tenisek. Vždy je nechával pohozené u botníku, kde se tentokrát válela i jeho školní taška, ze které trčelo několik ušpiněných štětců. Nejspíše přišel rovnou ze školy. Combeferre už se nadechoval k tomu, že oba hlasitě pozdraví, když se z obývacího pokoje ozvalo: „Kde ses naučil tak skvěle kouřit?“

Combeferre skoro omdlel na místě. Nevěděl, co cítil více – rudé tváře, bušící srdce nebo to, jak mu ztoporněly nohy a zůstal stát na místě. Měl pocit, že se nemůže pohnout, jako kdyby ho tělo přestalo poslouchat. Uši ho pálily od zrudnutí, a přesto je nedokázal ovládnout. Nastražily se a poslouchaly každý malý detail zvuku, který se ozýval z obývacího pokoje.

Šelest oblečení, které se otírá o textilii gauče; mokré zvuky, jako kdyby někdo lízal zmrzlinu; Enjolras co zhluboka dýchal; Grantaire co potichu vzdychal a občas ze sebe vyloudil nějakou nadávku. Zvuky zrychlovaly a zase zpomalovaly. „Doprdele, ještě chvíli a—“ Grantaire nedořekl. Jen ze sebe vyloudil hluboký, hlasitý sten, který byl doprovázený Enjolrasovým smíchem.

„Chtěl si něco říct?“ zeptal se ho pohrdavě, ale na to mu Grantaire už neodpověděl. Combeferre slyšel, jak se začali líbat – jejich dechy, steny a zadýchané nářky se promíchávaly dohromady. „Grantaire,“ zašeptal tiše Enjolras a Grantaire mu na to odpověděl dalším kníkavým zvukem.

Combeferre se konečně probral. Nohy se samy od sebe rozhodly dát do pohybu, otevřel dveře, vyšel na chodbu a rychle začal sbíhat všechny schody do přízemí, skoro na některých spadl. Rychle vzal do ruky mobil a vytočil Bahorelovo číslo. „Ahoj, hele, mohl bych se u tebe stavit? Jo, kvůli té hře. Díky.“

Celou cestu nevnímal. Šel poslepu, myšlenky se mu pořád vracely k tomu, co slyšel v bytě. Do toho si vzpomněl na tu noc po Vánocích. Jak je slyšel spolu—Combeferre přidal do kroku. Nechtěl na to myslet, potřeboval se zaměřit na něco jiného.

Když zazvonil u Bahorela na bytě, už ho čekal s pytlíkem brambůrků, pivem a připojeným playstastionem. Když dosedli vedle sebe na sedačku a začali hrát, Bahorel se jen tak zeptal: „Hele, neměls bejt dneska do čtyř ve škole?“

„Jo,“ řekl Combeferre a soustředil se na úkol postavy, za kterou hrál. „Ale odpadla nám patologie.“

„Aha,“ odpověděl stroze Bahorel a hned na to vykřikl jen: „Doprdele!“ když jeho postava umřela po dvou minutách hry. „Nedivím se, že jsi šel hned sem.“

Combeferre pozastavil hru a podíval se na Bahorela. „Proč?“

„Asi víš, že je dneska Grantaire po škole u vás a bůh ví, co bys tam viděl, když tě nečekaj,“ zasmál se Bahorel.

Combeferre cítil, jak se mu do tváře vrátila krev. „No, ehm, myslíš, že—“

„Grantaire měl nějaký poznámky. Jednou, když se trochu připil. Říkal něco Jolymu. Ne moc, ale myslím, že náš drahý vůdce není zas tak čerstvě napadlý sníh, jak se zdá.“ S tím se zaměřil zpět na obrazovku. „Bydlet s někým kdo je sexuálně aktivní, je fakt bída. Pamatuju si, když jsem v druháku bydlel s Courfeyracem, než šli společně s Máriem do bytu. Měl jsem chuť ho každou noc zabít.“

Combeferre nasucho polkl. „K-každou noc?“

„Každou. Noc,“ řekl Bahorel vážně.

Když odcházel od Bahorela, bylo už sedm hodin večer. Když došel domů, Enjolras se zrovna u televize rozčiloval nad politickou debatou parlamentu a do toho ukusoval makové koláčky. Combeferre si odkašlal, řekl jen tiché: „Ahoj“, na které Enjolras jen mávnul rukou a dál se věnoval televizi. Combeferre si udělal čaj, namazal rohlík a sedl si vedle svého kamaráda. Politická debata ho nechávala chladným. Připadalo mu ale už tak normální vedle Enjolrase sedět a poslouchat jeho tiché poznámky a nadávky.

Už skoro dojedl, když se na něj najednou Enjolras otočil a řekl: „Nenapsal si.“ Combeferre se na něj podíval a s plnou pusou zahučel, že nerozumí. „Že přijdeš později. Byl tu Grantaire a říkal, že raději půjde, než aby nás tady otravoval. Víš, jaký občas dokáže být. Pořád má poznámky o tom, že jsme jak dva manželé po dvaceti letech.“

„Šel jsem hned po škole za Bahorelem, abychom vyzkoušeli jednu jeho novou hru.“

„V pohodě, já se přeci nezlobím,“ řekl Enjolras s úsměvem a postavil se. „Jen, příště kdyžtak napiš. Grantaire by tu asi jinak zůstal déle a teď, jak máme oba zkouškové, jsme rádi za každou volnou chvíli, kterou spolu můžeme strávit.“

„Jasně,“ řekl Combeferre a díval se na to, jak Enjolras s úsměvem odcházel do svého pokoje a už něco ťukal do mobilu. Za chvíli se ozval tlumený smích. Combeferre se znovu zaměřil na televizi a zabručel: „Já jsem fakt nenapsal.“ Došlo mu to až teď. Enjolras ani Grantaire to nikdy nechtěli vystavit situaci, kde by musel poslouchat jejich milostné hrátky. Poprvé přeci přijel dříve domů a na chodbě po sobě nenechal ani stopy, nemohli tušit, že už je doma. Teď se to stalo podruhé, kdy přišel skoro o tři hodiny dříve domů. Nebyli nepozorní. To Combeferre. „Aha,“ zašeptal si spíše pro sebe.

\---

Combeferre si od té chvíli dával pozor na to, aby měl mobil vždy u sebe. Když odešel ze školy dříve a neměl náladu se někde zdržet, napsal Enjolrasovi že přijde do půl hodiny domů, tušil, nebo spíše doufal, že tak dlouho by jim uklizení veškerých důkazních materiálů nezabralo. Když se naopak kdekoliv zdržel, vždy psal Enjolrasovi, že má večer byt jen pro sebe; Enjolras mu vždy jen napsal: _„Jasně, užij si večer.“_

Začal trávit mnohem více času ve školní knihovně. Více než bylo zdrávo. Začalo mu připadat, že se tam skoro až nastěhoval. Mohl si ale vždy namlouvat, že to dělá jen kvůli skvělému prospěchu, který mu měl zaručit možnost dostat se na lékařskou stáž do Kanady.

Zrovna si pročítal složitou kapitolu o genetických chorobách v neurologii, když mu v kapse zavibroval mobil. Nestávalo se často, že by mu někdo psal. Courfeyrac, Enjolras a Joly znali jeho rozvrh nazpaměť. Vždycky mu psali jen, když si byli jistí, že zrovna není ve škole. Dokonce i když se stalo něco vážného, snažili se kontaktovat všechny ostatní, než napsali jemu. Ostatní se skupiny mu psali málo, a když už, vždy o víkendu. Věděli, že Combeferre se potřebuje soustředit na školu, která pro něj byla důležitá. I když Joly studoval to samé, nekladl si tak vysoké cíle jako on.

Combeferre vytáhl mobil z kapsy. Zpráva od Enjolrase. Pokud mu napsal v tuhle dobu, kdy ví, že ho čeká poslední zkouška z gastroenterologie, odevzdání papírů ke splněné praxi a přihlášení na zápočtový test z neurologie; muselo se stát něco vážného. Snažil se nepanikařit a rychle otevřel novou zprávu.

_Enjolras: Ahoj, promiň že tě ruším. Mohl bys dneska na byt dorazit až kolem osmé? Díky._

Combeferre se zamračil. Knihovna za půl hodiny zavírala. Tak jako každý pátek, měli otevřeno jen do čtyř odpoledne. Enjolras to věděl. Podíval se ven z okna. I když už začínalo jaro, pořád bylo na ulici ještě dost sněhu a takový chlad, že občas viděl i svůj dech. Neměl chuť zajít si do kavárny ani náladu na to, setkat se s jiným kamarádem. Vlastně se docela těšit, že už půjde domů. Chtěl se natáhnout do postele, pustit si nějaký sitkom na počítači a konečně trochu vypnout předtím, než ve středu začne s novou praxí na infekčním oddělení.

_Combeferre: Proč?_

_Enjolras: Přijde Grantaire. Nedostal volno v práci, a tohle je jediná možnost, jak se vidět, než odjede na čtrnáct dní za rodiči._

_Combeferre: Takže chceš, abych mrznul někde na ulici jen proto, abyste si mohli zašukat?_

Combeferre se kousl do jazyka. Jeho prsty byly rychlejší než mozek, který na něj okamžitě začal řvát, ať se uklidní. Combeferre už skoro zmáčknul tlačítko _Odeslat_. Rychle zprávu smazal a sevřel rty. Enjolras nemohl za to, že on nebyl schopný si už dva roky najít partnerku, ať už na vztah nebo jen na jednu noc. Nemohl za to, že byl jeho kamarád konečně zadaný a šťastný a snažil se každou volnou minutu trávit se svým partnerem. Když si Enjolras v prváku stěžoval na svého spolubydlícího na koleji, byl to právě Combeferre kdo si povzdechl, že svého spolubydlící nesnáší a chtěl by konečně z koleje do normálního bytu. Byl to jeho nápad. Už na začátku si stanovili pravidla, jak budou společně žít. A vyřešili i vztahy – vždycky budou toho druhého respektovat a snažit se mu vyjít vstříc tak, aby nebylo narušené soukromí a pohodlí toho druhého. Kolikrát už musel Enjolras přijít domů později? Kolikrát Enjolras musel přespat u Feuillyho nebo Courfeyraca? Kolikrát Enjolras nakoupil hromadu jídla pro tři lidi, jen aby si byl jistý, že dostane najíst i jeho nová partnerka? Kolikrát Enjolras trávil celý den v pokoji, aby mohl Combeferre a jeho dáma obývat celý byt a cítit se _jako doma_?

Enjolras toho pro Combeferra udělal hodně. Vzhledem k jeho nevydařeným románkům, možná až moc.

Už chtěl odepsat jen prosté _„jasně_ “, když slyšel, jak se ho někdo vedle něj zeptal: „Děje se něco?“ Combeferre zvedl pohled od displaye a podíval se vedle něj, kde stála menší, hnědovlasá dívka, která měla na prsou visačku se jménem _Odette._ Combeferre si ji všiml už před týdnem, když si půjčoval knihu o polysomnografii, a ona mu s úsměvem knihu zadala do systému a se slovy: „ _Za měsíc ji vraťte ve stejném stavu, prosím_.“ mu ji předala. Combeferre by ji ani nezaznamenal, kdyby mu nepřišla povědomá.

„Ne,“ řekl hned, když si všiml, jak Odette zamrkala a už se nadechovala, že se ho zeptá znova. „Jen, spolubydlící… Promiňte, že používám mobil v knihovně.“ S tím mobil schoval do kapsy a začal si balit všechny věci do batohu.

„To je v pořádku,“ řekla Odette s úsměvem. „Jen—jen jsem tě viděla, jak si se mračil a vypadalo to, jako kdybys potřeboval s něčím pomoct.“

„Ne, děkuji.“ S tím si oblékl bundu a přehodil si batoh přes rameno.

„Opravdu?“ zeptala se Odette s nadějí v hlase a nervózně začala klepat pravou nohou.

„Opravdu,“ řekl Combeferre jako samozřejmost a upravil si kapuci. „Neznáme se odněkud? Jsi mi povědomá,“ řekl, když si vázal šálu kolem krku.

„Pamatuješ si mě? To mě těší,“ řekla se širokým úsměvem, upravila si pramínek vlasů za ucho a mírně zrůžověla ve tváři. „Měli jsme společnou praxi u doktora Merciera.“

„U Tyrana?“ zeptal se Combeferre a zapřemýšlel se. Byla to jedna z jeho prvních praxí ve fakultní nemocnici. Byl tenkrát přidělen k jednomu z předních doktorů na urgentní příjem. Mercier byl výborný lékař, ale ne moc dobrý člověk. Uměl sice pomoci, ale byl to už od pohledu nepříjemný člověk. Rozpadly se mu tři manželství, platil výživné na pět dětí a dával to za vinu všem ženám, které v životě potkal – jeho matkou a její láskyplnou výchovou počínaje. Nerad přijímal studentky na praxi a když, všechny u něj skončily dříve, než se něčemu přiučily. Měl je znovu vyučovat v posledním ročníku, kde ho dívky braly jako největšího strašáka. Ale i chlapci z něj měli strach. Byl přísný, arogantní a ostrý. Spousta studentů se u něj rozplakala. V tu chvíli si Combeferre vzpomněl. „Odette… Odette Cassini?“ Odette se rozzářily oči a několikrát pokývala hlavou. „Panebože, já jsem tě vůbec nepoznal, promiň.“

„Nedivím se ti,“ řekla Odette a rukou si prohrábla své krásné, kaštanové vlasy. „Vypadala jsem tenkrát hrozně.“

„Bez těch nudlí u nosu jsem tě nepoznal.“

„Ani mi to nepřipomínej!“ Vykřikla o něco hlasitěji, než chtěla. Rychle se podívala kolem, ale nikoho neviděla. V knihovně už byli jen oni. „Bylo to hrozně trapné.“ Byl to hned druhý den praxe. Combeferre se zrovna převlékal, když do šatny vběhla dívka, proběhla kolem něj a zapadla na toaletu. Combeferre tam chvíli stál, dokud neslyšel její naříkání a posmrkávání. Opatrně otevřel dveře na toaletu a všiml si, jak se malá, kudrnatá, brýlatá dívka krčí v rohu a hlasitě pláče. Ani se nemusel ptát co se stalo. Měla s Mercierem noční směnu, stačilo mu jen podat špatně skalpel a byl jak čertík z krabičky. Dal ji svůj látkový kapesník, pomohl ji vstát, opláchnout obličej, začal mluvit o tom, že tohle je jen těžký začátek a pak už všechno bude dobré. Odette s ním tenkrát nemluvila, jen ho poslouchala. Nechala si od něj otřít obličej a pozvat se na kávu, kterou ji sice koupil z automatu, ale díky jeho úsměvu chutnala lépe než z kavárny. Combeferre se pak Odette několikrát před Mercierem zastal. Když pak oba skončili s praxí, na Merciera si stěžoval a řekl, že někdo takový, by neměl pracovat s lidmi a pokud by chtěl přeci jen medicíně pomoci, měl by odejít na patologii. Combeferre ani Odette u něj zkoušku neudělali. Nechali se však přezkoušet u rektora, oba u něj prošli za výbornou. Jakmile se o tom dozvěděli ostatní studenti, začali se k stížnosti na Merciera přidávat. Netrvalo dlouho a se školou rozvázal smlouvu. „Víš, že teď dělá na patologii ve Fontainebleau?“

„Tak přeci jen si ode mě něco vzal k srdci.“

„To ano,“ zasmála se Odette. „Moc děkuji za to, jak jsi na mě byl tenkrát, tak hodný.“

„To je snad samozřejmé.“

„Nebýt tebe, už bych to dávno vzdala.“

„Tyran byl zkouška i pro mě. Musím jít. Děkuji za oživení vzpomínky, skoro bych na to zapomněl.“

„To já ne,“ řekla popravdě, ale Combeferre ji už neslyšel. Obešel ji a chystal se odejít, když se Odette rychle otočila a řekla: „Počkej.“ Combeferre se zastavil a podíval se na ni. „Mám ještě tvůj kapesník.“ Z kapsy od své modré mikiny vytáhla jeho látkový kapesník s vyrytými iniciály. „Chtěla jsem ti ho vrátit už na praxi, ale úplně mi to vypadlo. Když tenkrát Mercier odešel, vzpomněla jsem si a chtěla jsem ti ho dát, ale vypadlo mi jméno. Nemohla jsem tě na škole najít a jak se postupně hromadily zkoušky a praxe, nebyl na to čas.“ Natáhla ruku ke Combeferrovi a usmála se na něj. „Snad není pozdě na to poděkovat a vrátit ho.“

„Určitě ne.“ S tím udělal pár kroků blíže, ale než si stačil kapesník vzít, zastavil se. Ještě jednou se zaměřil na Odettin pohled. Usmívala se, tváře měla růžové, zorničky rozšířené. Krásně voněla, po jahodách a skořici. Obě vůně Combeferre miloval. Vůbec v ní neviděl tu holku z praxe. Vypadala úplně jinak – vlasy si narovnala, brýle vyměnila za čočky, zahodila volné oblečení a převlékla se do toho, co lichotilo jejímu tělu. Až teď si Combeferre všiml, jak úzký má pas a dlouhé nohy.

Dva roky. Je to už pěkně dlouho. Moc dlouho na to žít bez žádného uvolnění.

„Děje se—“

„Co kdybys mi ho vrátila příští pátek?“

„Co prosím?“ zeptala se překvapeně, ale její úsměv se ještě rozšířil.

„Třeba u kávy. A tentokrát nemyslím tu z automatu ale z nějaké dobré kavárny. Znám jednu, dvě zastávky metrem odsud. Není to daleko, je tam dost často narváno, ale stojí to za to.“

Odette neváhala. „Moc ráda.“

„Budeš tu příští pátek?“

„Ano.“

„Stejně jako teď?“

„Ano.“

„Skvěle, tak tě vyzvednu v pět.“

„Dobře.“ Odette nedokázala skrýt radost a hlasitě se zasmála. Combeferre ji úsměv oplatil a mávnutím ruky se s ní rozloučil. Jakmile vyšel z knihovny, okamžitě ho začal do tváří a nosu pálit štiplavý, mrazivý vzduch.

Dva roky. Potřeboval se už konečně s někým sejít. Kluci sice byli úžasní, miloval je jako své přátele a měli toho hodně společného; ale nemohli mu dát to, co už tak dlouho neměl. I když se Courfeyrac nejednou, i v naprosto střízlivém stavu, nabízel. Vždycky ho usměrnil svým pohledem, který Courfeyrac dramaticky komentoval jako „ _pohled opovržení“_.

Celou cestu metrem myslel na to, jaké rande s Odette bude. O čem si budou povídat, jestli by bylo vhodné ji koupit nějaký menší dárek a jestli ji má potom dovést až domů nebo stačí jenom na zastávku. Může ji setřít šlehačku ze rtů? Chytnou za ruku? Políbit ji na rozloučenou? Když vycházel z metra, začal se usmívat. Těšil se. Bylo to už moc dlouho.

Když odemykal dveře od bytu, cítil, že má chuť se o tom s Enjolrasem pobavit. Kdy naposledy se bavili o něčem nepodstatném? Jejich rozhovory vždycky sjeli ke škole, práci, jejich společné aktivitě ve skupině. Málokdy si jen tak sedli u televize a bavili se o něčem, co bylo podstatné jen pro ně dva. Začal přemýšlet na tím, jestli by neměl objednat pizzu nebo skočit ještě na konec ulice, kde prodávali ty nejlepší bagety a sýry; když ho mezi futry zastavilo hlasité dýchání. Znělo to, jako kdyby Enjolras cvičil. Po ránu slyšel, a občas i viděl, jak dělá v obýváku kliky. Chtěl si sundat batoh ze zad, když se k Enjolrasovu dýchání přidalo ještě tiché _„kurva_ “ doprovázené Grantairovým hlasitým vzdechem a skřípáním postele.

„Do háje,“ zanadával Combeferre tiše a podíval se na hodinky. Bylo teprve půl šesté. Úplně zapomněl na to, co po něm Enjolras chtěl. Přišel domů moc brzy. A to ho Enjolras upozorňoval. Byl tak hloupý—

„Ah—Enjolrasi— _doprdelekurva_ —přestaň.“ Vrzání postele přestalo.

„Děje se něco?“ zeptal se Enjolras opatrně a Combeferre si byl jistý, že si zrovna Grantairův obličej prohlíží co nejblíže, aby si byl jistý, že je jeho partner v pořádku.

„Všechno, _všechno_ se děje,“ řekl Grantaire a hlasitě zasténal. „Chci bejt nahoře.“

Ne. Combeferre rozhodně nestál mezi dveřmi pro to, aby slyšel, jak šelestí povlečení, jak se nejspíše prohazují. Combeferre rozhodně nestál mezi dveřmi proto, aby slyšel, jak se Enjolras položil do peřin a poplácal se po stehnech se slovy: _„Jen do toho.“_. Combeferre rozhodně nestál mezi dveřmi proto, aby slyšel, jak Grantaire dosedá na jeho klín, aby slyšel, jak se jeho ruce zaryly do Enjolrasovi hrudi a jak hlasitě zasténal: _„Šukej mě tak, abych se nemoh celejch čtrnát dnů posadit.“_. Combeferre rozhodně nestál mezi dveřmi proto, aby slyšel, jak jeho prosbu Enjolras vyslyšel.

Combeferre rychle vyšel ze dveří, zamkl za sebou a opřel se čelem o dveře. Musel si jazykem přejet po rtech. Byly celé suché, stejně jako jeho ústa. Svědilo ho celé patro. Combeferre se podíval o něco níže, k lemu jeho kalhot až—„Do háje,“ zašeptal si spíše pro sebe. Cítil, jak jeho chlouba tepe. Bylo vidět, jak má mírně nadzvednuté kalhoty v rozkroku. Cítil, jak se trochu potil na zádech. Bundu se snažil stáhnout až pod zadek, aby to trochu skryl. „Do háje,“ zanadával znova a rychle od dveří odešel.

Další tři hodiny seděl v bagetárně na konci ulice, měl před sebou už druhou slaninovou bagetu, třetí kávu a rozevřenou knihu o histopalogii, kterou ani nevnímal. Pořád se mu v hlavě vracely zvuky, které slyšel mezi dveřmi. Pak ty, co slyšel úplně napoprvé. Pak to Grantairovo sténání, když ho Enjolras kou—Combeferre musel vždy silně zavřít oči, překřížit nohy a kousnout se rtu, aby na to přestal myslet.

Když se vrátil v devět na byt, Grantaire byl pryč a Enjolras spal. Combeferre byl za to rád. Rychle došel do svého pokoje a lehnul si do postele. Některé zvuky se mu neustále v hlavě vracely jako ozvěna, které se nemohl zbavit. „Sexuální deprivace, sexuální deprivace.“ Snažil se sám sobě namluvit, i když se ráno probudil s pálivým pocitem v břiše a hořící erekcí. „Sexuální deprivace.“ Diagnostikoval se.

\---

Dva roky je dost dlouhá doba na to zlepšit se v kreslení; stát se známým na internetu; napsat a vydat knihu; je to skoro ukončení bakalářského titulu; a také je to dost dlouhá doba na to, zapomenout, jak se vlastně randí. Combeferre sice oplýval charismatem a přirozeným šarmem, ale také dokázal v nervóze udělat spoustu hloupých chyb. A to, že hned při příchodu Odette polil vodou z pytlíku, ve kterém měl zabalenou květinu; ano, to se dalo brát jako chyba. Odette se sice smála a říkala, že jí to nevadí, ale Combeferre nevěděl, jestli mu více hoří tváře studem nebo vztekem nad sebou samým.

„Opravdu se nic nestalo,“ řekla Odette už ten den skoro po sté a dívala se, jak Combeferre pohledem vraždí zákusek na stole. „Je to vlastně zatím nejzajímavější úvod rande, který jsem kdy měla.“ Natáhla se k němu a jemně ho pohladila po hřbetu levé ruky. Combeferre se jí podíval na tváře, usmívala se na něj. „Opravdu.“ Combeferre ji úsměv opětoval a konečně se dali do řeči.

Kdyby mu v osm nezazvonil telefon, úplně by ztratil pojem o čase. „Promiň.“ Vytáhl mobil z kapsy a podíval se na display, kde na něj čekala nová zpráva od Enjolrase. Najednou se mu stáhlo celé hrdlo. Píše mu Enjolras, protože se zajímá, kde je? Píše mu, protože chce vědět kdy dorazí? Nebo mu zase píše, aby ho informoval o tom, že nechce, aby dorazil domů dřív a měl čas na to, milovat se se svým partnerem? Zatnul zuby.

„Něco se děje?“ Combeferre se podíval na Odette, ta ukázala na jeho čelo a s mírným úsměvem řekla: „Mračíš se stejně jako před týdnem.“

„Spolubydlící,“ řekl jen a zprávu od Enjolrase otevřel.

_Enjolras: Koupil jsem po cestě sushi, takže nemusíš na večer nic kupovat._

Combeferre cítil, jak tlak na jeho hrudi povolil. Jeho myšlenky ale stále zůstávaly u Enjolrase. Je doma, s večeří, čeká na něj. Dal mu vědět, aby se spolu mohli navečeřet. A on myslel jen na ten hněv, který ho začal pohlcovat, protože—protože vlastně co? Co to cítil za protivný tlak, kdykoliv si jen vzpomněl, že Enjolras byl s Grantairem v jedné místnosti u nich doma a společně—„Zase se mračíš,“ řekla Odette jemně a svou židli přisunula ke Combeferrovi. „Budeš muset jít?“

„Promiň,“ řekl s lítostí v hlase, kterou ani netušil, jestli hrál. Combeferre zaplatil, pomohl Odette do kabátu a doprovodil ji na zastávku, která byla hned před kavárnou. Když došli k lavičce, z rohu už viděli světla právě přijíždějícího autobusu.

„Moc jsem si to dneska užila,“ řekla, když se oba dívali na blížící se autobus.

„Já taky,“ řekl Combeferre, ale nemohl popřít ten divný hlas, který mu našeptával, že to říká jen ze slušnosti. Co si vlastně z dnešního rande pamatoval? Trapnou příhodu na začátku a Enjolrasovu zprávu. Vše ostatní jako kdyby se najednou propadlo do husté mlhy, ze které nic neviděl, neslyšel a necítil. Cítil se hrozně. Odette se k němu chovala mile, snažila se ho rozesmát, zajímala se o něj. Mohl povídat o čem chtěl a ona mu naslouchala. Tak proč najednou tak otočil? Co se stalo tak zásadního, že chtěl jet hned domů a zapadnout do svého pokoje? Na co se tak těšil? „Měli bychom to zopakovat,“ řekl dříve, než ho ten otravný tlak na hrudi dokázal udusit.

Odette se rozzářily oči. „Moc ráda.“

„Tak zase v pátek?“

„Budu se těšit.“ S tím se u obrubníku zastavil autobus a otevřel dveře. Odette udělala krok dopředu, ale hned na to si upravila své neposedné vlasy za ucho, rychle se otočila, chytila Combeferra za bicepsy a políbila ho na rty. Neopatrně, hrubě, nemotorně. Odstrčila se od něj tak rychle, že Combeferre ani nezaregistroval, že už nastoupila do autobusu a ten pomalu odjížděl. Rychle ji ještě očima našel v autobuse, nos zabořený do bundy a klepala nervózně nohou. Než ji stačil alespoň zamávat, autobus byl už pryč.

Combeferre stál na zastávce ještě pár minut. Chvilku mu trvalo, než se zase znova dostal do reality. Chvíli se jen díval na vozovku před ním. Raději zakroutil hlavou, vyhnal z hlavy všechny nepotřebné myšlenky a došel na stanici metra, aby se dostal domů co nejdříve. Když otevřel dveře do bytu, okamžitě ho zasáhla vůně citrónu a smetany a slyšel, jak si Enjolras v kuchyni jemně pobrukuje. To dělal vždy, když mu něco vyšlo a měl dobrou náladu. Čím déle byl s Grantairem, tím častěji Enjolrase v tak dobré náladě potkával. Došel do futer, kde měl výhled do obývacího pokoje i kuchyně a Enjolrase pozdravil: „Tady má někdo dobrou náladu.“

„Ahoj,“ pozdravil ho Enjolras s úsměvem a horkým čajem v rukou.

„Něco slavíš?“ zeptal se Combeferre opatrně, když si všiml talířů se sushi. To si Enjolras kupoval jen ve výjimečných situacích.

„Mám jen dobrou náladu.“

„A to způsobilo…?“

„Taková drobnost,“ řekl Enjolras a sedl si naproti Comebeferrovi. „Co ty? Poslední dobou si se vracel domů pozdě a moc jsem tě nevídal. Na srazu jsi už také dva týdny nebyl.“

 _Jak bych mohl, když se snažím vyhýbat tomu, abych slyšel, jak si to rozdáváš se svým klukem?_ „Byl jsem na rande.“

„Gratuluji,“ řekl Enjolras upřímně, protože věděl, jak moc Combeferre už po nějaké dívce toužil. Byl přesně ten typ, který nedokázal být moc dlouho sám. Poslední dva roky tedy byly utrpením i pro něj. Viděl, jak je Combeferre nervózní a při každém pohledu na líbající se pár byl vždy otrávený, skoro až naštvaný. Přitom patřil k těm, kteří kdekoliv, kdykoliv a jakkoliv dávali najevo, že k někomu patří. „Je to vážné?“

„Pracuje v knihovně, takže dost, protože jestli to nevyjde, už mi nikdy žádnou knížku nepůjčí.“ Oba se tomu zasmáli. Combeferre snědl první dvě sashimi a pokrčil rameny. „Jmenuje se Odette.“

„Je stejně krásná, ladná a cnostná jako ta labuť?“

„Páni, zrovna tebe jsem na tuhle referenci nepočítal.“

„Grantaire mi pomáhá doplňovat mezery v kultuře.“

Combeferre cítil, jak mu jedna z krevetových pochutin zhořkla v puse. Rychle ji spolkl a pokračoval. „Potkal jsem ji už kdysi v prváku na jedné praxi, ale úplně jsme potom ztratili kontakt. Vlastně to byla docela náhoda, že jsme se potkali zrovna teď. Dělá v knihovně, na recepci. Přivýdělek při studiu. Také se snaží ulít každou korunu, aby na vše měla.“

„To je hrozné,“ řekl Enjolras a trochu se zamračil. „Studenti by si měli užívat studia, zaměřit se na to, čím chtějí být v budoucnosti, a ne se strachovat o to, jestli vůbec budou moci školu dostudovat. Každý by měl mít právo na to dostat—“

„Enjolrasi,“ zastavil Combeferre Enjolrasův monolog. „Nejsme na srazu.“

„Promiň,“ řekl Enjolras a prohrábl si prsty své neposedné vlasy. „Pokračuj.“

„Asi není už moc co vyprávět. Měli jsme dneska teprve první rande. Ale myslím, že to šlo vcelku dobře.“

„Vcelku?“

„Dva roky Enjolrasi,“ řekl Combeferre a zasmál se. „Byl jsem nervózní.“

„To naprosto chápu.“ Enjolras dopil svůj čaj a podíval se na prázdný talíř před jeho kamarádem. „Dáš si ještě?“

„Ne, díky,“ řekl popravdě a zvedl se od stolu. „Mám chuť si teď pustit nějaký seriál a úplně vypnout.“

„To schvaluji,“ zasmál se Enjolras a zvedl se s prázdným nádobím, aby ho mohl umýt. Když Combeferre odcházel do pokoje, slyšel, jak si Enjolras znovu pobrukuje. Jeho jemný hlas mu vykouzlil úsměv na tváři.

Když Combeferre té noci ležel v posteli, na zádech, ruce pod hlavou a díval se na strop, který v temnotě osvětlovaly lampy z ulice; přemýšlel nad tím, proč to bylo tak divné. Samotné rande probíhalo v pořádku. Vlastně až na to počáteční fiasko, si jej vlastně docela užil. Jenže pak… jako kdyby se něco změnilo. Tak náhle, že si vlastně nemohl vybavit, co se mu na tom rande líbilo. A ten polibek—Combeferre si povzdechl a dlaněmi si protřel obličej. Co to bylo? Proč se mu ten polibek nelíbil? Jistě, byl moc hrubý, vlastně jej ani nečekal a nestačil na něj zareagovat, ale vždycky si dokázal vzpomenout na to, jak se jej každá dívka dotkla, jak při tom voněla, jaké měla rty. Ale teď nic. Úplné _nic_. Dokonce zapomněl i na její teplo. Jako kdyby se mu snad zdála.

Combeferre se otočil na bok a pevně zavřel oči. Potřeboval to zaspat. Určitě byl jenom unavený. Když po pár minutách konečně usnul, zdálo se mu o jeho pokoji. Byla v něm tma, ale dokázal díky slabé záři měsíce identifikovat jeho stůl s učebnicemi, které se ledabyle válely otevřené na stole. Něco slyšel. Jen jemně, skoro neslyšitelně. Bylo to okouzlující. Ale co to bylo? Nemohl si vzpomenout. Věděl, že už to slyšel. Alespoň párkrát. Ale—

Když otevřel oči, probudil se s bolavým pocitem v žaludku, suchými rty a ranní erekcí. Zabořil hlavu do polštáře a hlasitě zabručel.

\---

Combeferre začal žít v rutině. Měl rád řád a dával ho i svému životu. Vyhovovalo mít vše dopředu naplánované a vše si důkladně připravit. Přesně toho se držel, když se začal zajímat o Odette. Každé pondělí po škole zašel do knihovny, aby Odette přinesl horkou kávu. Latté s trochou skořice. Vždy se na něj usmála, pohladila ho po ruce a dvě hodiny si povídali na recepci. Každé úterý Odette napsal, jak se má. Vždy mu odpověděla. Každou středu měl noční praxi v nemocnici, ze které Odette posílal fotografie toho, co ten den zažil. Vždy mu napsala, aby jí poslal fotku v nemocničním plášti, aby si byla jista, že je opravdu doktor a ne vrah. Vždy jej to rozesmálo. Každý čtvrtek za ní došel do knihovny mezi přednáškami z gastroenterologie a patologie. Donesl jí něco sladkého – kus čokoládového dortu, bonboniéru, marcipánového panáčka. Odette si vždy postěžovala, že bude díky němu tlustá, ale vše snědla dříve, než musel znova na výuku. Každý pátek ji v pět vyzvedl po práci v knihovně, došli si na kávu nebo na večeři, drželi se během celého večera za ruce, Combeferre ji doprovodil na zastávku, kde se objímali a políbili na rozloučenou. Každou sobotu ji psal, že na ní myslí a každou neděli, že se na ní těší.

Bylo to vlastně šíleně ortodoxní. To, jak se to stále opakovalo, neměnilo zajetý systém. Ale Combeferre to potřeboval. Potřeboval mít pocit, že má nad něčím kontrolu. Protože od doby, co ho Odette poprvé políbila, se bál svých snů. Bál se jich proto, že nemohl ovlivnit, co se mu bude další noc zdát. Začínal se spánku dokonce i bát. Snažil se vyčerpat natolik, aby o ničem nesnil, ale nepomáhalo to. Když meditoval, sny byly ještě o něco silnější a _hlasitější._ Když se snažil před spaním na něco myslet, _na cokoliv jiného než na to, co se mu zdálo_ , stejně svůj mozek neošálil.

Každou noc usínal s pocitem, že to zvládne a budil se zpocený, vystrašený a _tvrdý_.

Ten sen, co se mu poprvé zdál, když přišel z prvního rande s Odette, byl jen začátek. Předzvěst toho, co ho čeká. Každý sen se opakoval – byl ve svém pokoji, ležel v posteli, díval se na rozházené učebnice na stole. A _něco_ slyšel. Něco nepopsatelného, co mu nedávalo smysl. S každým dnem se ale sny stávaly mnohem jasnějšími. Tak, jako se v jeho snech probouzel místo do noci do ranního dne, slyšel vše o něco hlasitěji.

 _Enjolrasi, prosím,_ prosím _, šukej mě tak tvrdě, že se nebudu moct čtrnáct dní posadit._

_Grantaire, tiše, mám také sousedy._

_Ah—ah—víc, prosím, nedokážu to vydržet._

A Combeferre také ne. Když poprvé ve snu rozeznal hlasy svých dvou přátel, udělalo se mu zle. Opravdu cítil, jak se mu vrátila večeře až do krku a musel se opláchnout studenou vodou, aby ten pocit zahnal.

Další noc se to vše opakovalo. Hlasy, zvuky, vrzání postele, narážení těl.

Další ráno se to vše opakovalo. Bolest žaludku, pocit na zvracení, vyčerpanost, stud.

Každým dnem to bylo silnější, hlasitější, _více reálné_. Tak jako svítalo v jeho snech, tak dokázal vše lépe slyšet. Tam kde předtím občas zavrzat postel, měl teď pocit, že se postel pod jejich milostnými hrátkami rozpadne. Tam kde slyšel Enjorlasův klidný hlas; teď slyšel jeho arogantní narážky a posměšky. Tam kde předtím slyšel jen Grantairův tichý hlas; teď slyšel jeho zvrhlé poznámky, hlasité sténání a kňučení—bože, to _kňučení_. Combeferre věděl, že když se ráno budí, to, co ho pálí v rozkroku, není ranní erekce. Byl to důsledek toho, co si jeho mozek vybavoval. Byl to důsledek toho, co mu dokázali jeho přátele ve snu dělat.

Nejhorší ale bylo, že se potom nedokázal ani jednomu z nich podívat do tváře. Vždycky, když je viděl, ať už samotné nebo spolu, cítil, jak mu hoří uši studem. Copak se jim po tom všem mohl podívat do tváře? Vidět Enjolrase jak mu hoří tváře od adrenalinu, když promlouvá ke skupině nadšenců a horkých hlav a nemyslet při tom na to, že tak nádherné rty kromě mluvení, dokážou uspokojit každého v té místnosti? Vidět Grantaira, jak při hysterických záchvatech smíchu zakláněl hlavu dozadu a nemyslet na to, že takhle propíná celé tělo v extázi?

Nechápal to. Nedokázal vysvětlit, proč se to děje. Proto se snažil myslet na Odette a plánovat každou vteřinu jejich společného dne.

Když se ho Odette po měsíci a půl scházení zeptala, jestli spolu začnou chodit, souhlasil.

Všichni mu to přáli a vlastně se těšili až jí poznají. On ale věděl, že nechce, aby se s nimi sešla. Věděl, někde hluboko v srdci opravdu _věděl_ , že to dlouho nevydrží. Měl ji rád, ale nemiloval ji. Věděl, že kdyby ji ten den odmítl, ublížil by ji. Takový on nebyl. A tak udělal, pro něj jedinou logickou věc – upnul se na ní jako na svůj záchranný bod.

A to nebylo zdravé.

\---

Když začal s praxí na infekčním oddělení, konečně přišlo jaro. Během pár dnů udeřilo v plné síle. Všichni rychle odhodili tlusté kabáty, roláky a dlouhé kalhoty; chlapci začali nosit košile, bavlněné kalhoty a dívky nádherné šaty a klobouky. Combeferre měl jaro nejraději. Bylo teplo, ale ještě ne horko. Dívky vypadaly v šatech vždy žensky a chlapci jako opravdoví gentlemani. Měl pro jaro slabost, i když trpěl lehkou alergií na pyl, z které měl červené oči a trochu mu teklo z nosu.

„Pořád vypadáš roztomile,“ řekla mu Odette, když se loučili u zastávky a dlouze se objímali.

„Jako nateklý avokádo.“

„Ále,“ zasmála se a stoupla si na špičky, aby mohla Combeferra políbil. „Pořád stejně krásný.“

„Roztomilý nebo krásný? Vyber si. Nemůžu být obojí.“

„Proč bys nemohl?“

„Roztomilost je definována jako něco, co v pozorovateli vyvolává něžné pocity. Zatímco krásný jako něco, co je líbivé pro většinu obyvatel. Pokud se nemýlím, ne všechno, co je roztomilé, se líbí každému, a proto to není krásné. Takže—“ Odette ho políbila dříve, než stačil dopovědět. „Mám si to brát osobně?“ zeptal se naoko naštvaně a více si ji přitáhl ke svému tělu.

„Jsem nadšená, jak moc chytrého mám partnera,“ řekla popravdě. „Ale… je mi jasné, že by to bylo na dlouho. Nestihneme si to všechno říct na zastávce.“

„To určitě ne.“

„Tak co kdybys jel ke mně?“ Combeferre se napřímil. Odette zářily oči v naději, že řekne ano. Otevřel pusu, ale nic neřekl. Chtěl s ní trávit čas, bavit se, ale—ale _něco_ mu chybělo. To _něco_ , co ho nenutilo na ni denně myslet a doufat v to, že se uvidí déle, než je naplánované. Vlastně věděl, že k ní domů nechce. Protože se bál toho, že od něj bude očekávat něco, do čeho by se musel nutit. A to bylo— „Nemusíš hned dneska,“ řekla, když si všimla, jak váhá. „Do budoucna.“

„Do budoucna,“ souhlasil Combeferre nakonec a políbil ji před tím, než nastoupila a odjela pryč.

Combeferre pro sebe celou cestu tiše nadával. Dva roky. Dva roky bez toho, aniž by se na dívku pořádku podíval. Dva roky bez toho, aniž by se nějaké dívky dotkl. Dva roky bez toho, aniž by nějakou dívku políbil. Dva roky bez toho, aniž by s nějakou dívkou strávil noc. Po dvou letech se toho mohl zbavit, konečně se uvolnit, konečně zase cítit ten _skvělý pocit_ —

A on to zahodil. Nechal to být. Copak to nebylo to po čem toužil? Mít dívku, držet se s ní za ruce, povídat si, líbat se, milovat se? Copak už nechtěl konečně usínat v náručí dívky, co ho uspokojí takovým způsobem, že se bude celý týden cítit jako na obláčku? Proč nad tím najednou pochybuje? Proč tu příležitost prostě nechytil za pačesy a konečně se neuvolnil?

„Protože jsi kretén.“ Zhodnotil nakonec svou situaci Combeferre, když otevřel dveře od bytu a vešel dovnitř. Okamžitě ho zaujal smích, který rozhodně nepatřil Enjolrasovi. Jakmile se podíval k botníku a viděl ledabyle pohozené, ušlapané tenisky se špinavým batohem od barev, bylo mu to jasné. Grantaire. Nasucho polkl. Že by snad zase—

„Combeferre, ahoj!“ Combeferre sebou cukl a podíval se ke dveřím, které vedli do společných prostor. Ve futrách stál Grantaire, opíral se jednou rukou o zeď a druhou měl založenou v bok. „Jsem taky rád, že si děláš čas pro starý kámoše, kamaráde. Ta tvoje holka tě nám normálně krade!“

„Ale nekrade,“ řekl Combeferre s úsměvem, odložil batoh, sundal si boty a vešel do obýváku, kde Enjolras klečel před televizí, v jedné ruce držel DVD a v druhé starý ovladač. „Zase nechce naběhnout?“

„Ne,“ řekl Enjolras podrážděně a už po několikáté stisknul červené tlačítko. Bez úspěchu.

„Je úplně marnej,“ zasmál se Grantaire na účet svého partnera.

„Co jsi to řekl?“ zeptal se Enjolras nabroušeně a pokusil se zapnout přehrávač přes modré tlačítko. Znova bez úspěchu.

„Jen, že technika není zrovna tvá silná stránka,“ řekl Grantaire se smíchem a sedl si vedle Enjolrase. Podíval se na ovladač, který držel v ruce a stiskl červené tlačítko. „Nefunguje.“

„To už vím, Grantaire.“

Grantaire stiskl modré tlačítko. „Nefunguje.“

„To jsem taky zkoušel.“

„Nefunguje,“ řekl, když zmáčkl žluté a hned po tom oranžové. „Nefunguje.“

„Já vím,“ procedil mezi zuby Enjolras a snažil se zmáčknout několik tlačítek najednou.

„Máš to rozbitý.“ Enjolras se naštvaně podíval na Grantaira, který na něj vyplázl jazyk.

„Ukažte,“ řekl Combeferre, když viděl, jak se oba trápí a ovladač si od nich vzal.

„Konečně! Zjevil se nám tu hrdina na bílém koni!“ Enjolras nafoukle zkřížil ruce na prsou, zatímco Combeferre se jenom zasmál a zmáčkl bílé tlačítko na ovladači. To vyslalo signál do přehrávače, který na chvíli naskočil, hned na to se z něj ozval skřípavý zvuk, vypnul se a vyhodil z elektriky celou televizní soupravu.

Po minutě hrobového ticha, Grantaire jen prohlásil: „Rozbils to.“

I když stačilo televizi znovu zapnout, přehrávač už nefungoval. Enjolras a Combeferre se snažili jej opravit dobrou hodinu, během které Grantaire připravil brambůrky, pivo a pár chlebíčku. „Kašlu na to, pustíme si to holt na počítači,“ řekl Enjolras podrážděně.

Aniž by to Combeferre nějak plánoval, najednou seděl na pohovce společně s nimi. Enjolras seděl na pravém kraji, nohy měl překřížené, v ruce misku s brambůrky, ze kterých neustále uždiboval; Grantaire seděl hned vedle něj, nohy složené pod sebe, v ruce pivo a pozorně se díval na obrazovku před ním; Combeferre se snažil být natisklý, co nejvíce na levé straně, tak, aby se ani nohou ani jednoho z nich nedotýkal, přivlastnil si Grantairovy chlebíčky a mlčky se díval na počítač, který Enjolras položil na stůl před nimi a dívali se na _Jurský park_.

Blížila se jedna z Combeferrových oblíbených scén, když mu v kapse zavibroval telefon. Rychle se po něm natáhl a přečetl si zprávu, která mu přišla.

_Odette: Urazila jsem tě nějak tím pozváním? Pořád mi to vrtá hlavou._

Combeferre si jen povzdechl. „Dobrý?“ zeptal se Enjolras, když si všiml jeho zádumčivého výrazu. Combeferre jen pokýval hlavou, ukázal na display a naznačil, že si to půjde vyřídit do svého pokoje. Grantaire jeho odchod ani nezaregistroval.

Když Combeferre došel do svého pokoje, pořád se díval na display a snažil se přijít na to, co odepsat. Sedl si na kraj postel a zaklonil hlavu. Odette byla—byla skvělá. A to ho děsilo. Byla hodná, milá, přívětivá. Možná občas trochu zbrklá, zmatená a dětinská, ale to mu vlastně na dívkách nikdy nevadilo. Považoval to za roztomilé. V kombinaci s její bílou pletí, která vždy, když zrudla, prozradila, že má obličej obsypaný světlými pihami; byla neodolatelná.

Ale věděl, proč ho Odette zvala. Nechtěla si s ním povídat, dívat se na film nebo se muchlovat na pohovce. Vlastně, možná chtěla. Ale pak to bylo jistě něco více. Neuniklo mu, jak se na něj dívala. Dívky dokáží lépe zakrývat vzrušení a naději než chlapci. Ale za ty roky, už to Combeferre poznal. Poznal, když někdo myslel na něco _nemravného_ ; poznal, na co myslela, když si olízla rty nebo ho očima sjela od hlavy, až k zadku, kde se vždy na pár vteřin zastavila. Byla dlouho sama, po tříletém vztahu, ve kterém nezažila moc dobrého; možná až moc dlouho. Combeferre byl na tom přeci stejně. Byli oba dospělí, chtěli víc.

Tak proč mu dělalo tak velký problém přijmout?

Nevěděl, co odepsat. Seděl na posteli půl hodiny, než mobil položil na postel a zvedl si. Měl najednou šílenou chuť na víno. Dát si něco ostřejšího, cítit to pálení v krku a nose, které by mu na chvíli pomohlo nemyslet a pak přijít na správnou odpověď, jako kdyby před ním celou dobu ležela. Říkalo se přeci – _ve vínu je pravda_ – ne?

Otevřel dveře od svého pokoje a tiše vyšel na chodbu. Už skoro vcházel do kuchyně, když si všiml, že Enjolras s Grantairem odložili jídlo a pití a v náručí se dívali se na obrazovku před sebou. Enjolras seděl, hlavu podepřenou polštářem, jednou rukou hladil Grantaira ve vlasech, druhou se dotýkal jeho bicepsu. Grantaire mu ležel na hrudníku a nohy měl pokrčené na sedačce, jednou rukou ho hladil po koleni a druhou měl ledabyle přehozenou přes sebe. Podle zvuků z počítače už film vypnuli a dívali se na nějaký hloupý sitkom, který neznal.

Nemohl tam stát ani minutu, když se Grantaire trochu zaklonil a podíval se na Enjolrase. „Copak?“ zeptal se s Enjolras s úsměvem a přestal ho hladit ve vlasech.

„Jen, že jsi nádhernej,“ řekl skoro bez dechu a skousl si ret. Enjolras se jeho pokloně tiše zasmál. „Nesměj se takhle, jinak se neudržím,“ řekl Grantaira drsnějším hlasem.

„Neudržíš?“ zeptal se Enjolras a na tónu jeho hlasu šlo znát, že to bere jako výzvu. „Copak bys mi udělal?“

„To moc dobře víš,“ řekl Grantaire. Ruku, kterou hladil Enjolrase po kolenu, zaryl do jeho kůže a stiskl panty.

„O co se to snažíš?“ zeptal se ho blonďáček a jeho pohled potemněl.

„Co myslíš?“ zeptal se Grantaire šibalsky a dříve, než stačil Enjolras cokoliv říct, ruku přesunul na jeho rozkrok. Combeferre si rychle zakryl pusu rukou. Skoro vykřikl. Tak moc ho překvapilo, jak jednoduše Grantaire dokázal obrátit nevinné dívání na seriál ve svádění. Pohladil ho jen dvakrát, než ho Enjolras od sebe odtáhl a donutil Grantaira, aby si sedl. „C—“

„Ne,“ řekl Enjolras znovu svým typickým tichým, klidným hlasem.

„Nemáš chuť?“ zeptal se ho Grantaire s pozvednutým obočím.

„Co to je za pohled?“ zasmál se Enjolras.

„No, že by mě to překvapilo, kdybys nechtěl.“

„O čem to mluvíš prosím tě.“

„O tom, že to nejsem já, kdo někoho za bílýho dne vojíždí v parku.“ Combeferre cítil, jak celé jeho tělo ztěžklo. Měl pocit, že se začínal pomalu proměňovat v kámen.

Enjolras pohladil svou levou rukou Grantairovu tvář a šibalsky se usmál. „Nevím, kdo z nás dvou tam vyřvával jak na lesy.“

„To já vím moc dobře,“ řekl Grantaire a kousl se do rtu. Klekl si a přiblížil se k Enjolrasovi. „To já.“ S tím se sehnul a snažil se políbil jeho rozkrok přes kalhoty. Combeferre měl pocit, že snad omdlí na místě. Než si Grantaire vůbec stačil k textilii přivonět, Enjolras ho chytil za rameno a donutil ho se na něj podívat.

„Ne,“ řekl Enjolras znova, tentokrát o něco hruběji. „Nemůžeme.“

„Proč ne?“

„Dneska prostě ne Grantaire.“

Grantaire se chtěl na něco znova zeptat, když zhluboka vydechl a zabručel. „Vážně?“ Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. „Jenom kvůli tomu.“

 _Kvůli čemu?_ ptal se v hlavě sám sebe Combeferre.

„Kvůli tomu.“

„Jenom kvůli tomu, že je tu čtyřočko?“

 _Kvůli mně?_ Combeferre cítil ještě více zmateně než před tím.

„Ano, jenom kvůli tomu.“

„Enjolrasi,“ řekl Grantaire podrážděně a sedl si. „Je dospělej. Ke všemu chlap. Musí mu bejt jasný, co tu děláme, když tu není. Co si myslíš, že teď dělá v tom pokoji? Píše si se svou holkou? Ale prosím tě. Ten kluk byl dva roky bez pořádnýho zásunu, jasně, že si to bude vynahrazovat každou volnou chvíli svýho života. Ten si to teď přes mobil rozdává se svou _labutí_ , tak mi to taky dopřej.“

„Prostě ne,“ řekl Enjolras rozhodně. „Budeš si muset počkat.“

„Kurva,“ zašeptal Grantaire a než se stačil znova položit na Enjolrasův hrudník, cítil, jak Enjolras mírně poplácal po tváři. „Co—“

„Co jsem ti říkal o těch sprostých slovech.“ Enjolrasův pohled byl najednou přísný. V jeho očích bylo něco chladného, ale hrudník se mu zvedal o něco rychleji. Grantaire se zašklebil a trochu se narovnal. Vypadal jako student, který se snaží odmlouvat svému učiteli.

„Že je nemáš rád,“ řekl Grantaire naučeně a složil ruce do klína.

„Tak je neříkej.“

„No jo,“ řekl Grantaire a podíval se na obrazovku. Usmál se a slabě řekl: „ _Kurvadrát.“_ Než Combeferre stačil zaregistrovat, co to vlastně Grantaire řekl, Enjolras ho mírně plácl po tváři, prsty mu zaryl do vlasů a přitáhl si ho k sobě. Otírali se o sebe hrudníky a stehny, nosy měly přimáčknuté na toho druhého. Enjolras měl pevně zavřené oči, zhluboka dýchal. Grantaire se na něj díval a kousal se do rtu.

„Neposloucháš,“ zašeptal Enjolras naštvaně.

„Promiň.“ Enjolras Grantaira zatahal za vlasy. „Ah,“ zasténal jemně bolestí a oblízl si rty. „ _Promiňte, pane_ ,“ opravil svou odpověď. Enjolras se na něj konečně podíval. Měl rozšířené zorničky, růžové tváře, hrudník se mu zvedal neskutečnou rychlostí. Grantaire se na něj díval, očima zkoumal jeho rty a párkrát zamrkal. „Můžu?“ zeptal se nejistě a prstem mu přejel po rtech.

Vypadalo to, že si to Enjolras rozmýšlí. „Jenom líbání,“ souhlasil nakonec a hlasitě polkl. „Ale nic jiného, ano?“

„Ano,“ řekl nadšeně Grantaire a zasmál se. Než stačil mladšího políbil, tiše řekl: „ _Děkuji, pane._ “ Enjolras ho zatáhl za vlasy a hrubě ho políbil. Jejich rty se okamžitě začaly vpíjet do úst toho druhého. Během chvíle se mezi jejich rty objevily jejich jazyky, které se o sebe otíraly. Vypadaly jako dva růžové diamanty, které se snažily obrousit do té nejdražší podoby. Enjolras Grantaira stále čechral ve vlasech – občas ho pohladil, občas ho zatahal za vlasy, občas měl jen prsty zabořené v jeho husté kštici. Vypadalo to, jako kdyby se v něm prali dvě osobnosti – jedna, co se chtěla se svým partnerem mazlit, a druhá, co ho chtěla donutit křičet vzrušením. Grantaire byl, překvapivě, o něco klidnější. Seděl vedle jeho boku, líbal ho, ruce stále držel ve svém klíně. Mnul si je, jako kdyby se přesvědčoval, že se nesmí Enjolrase dotknout. _Jako kdyby mu to nikdo nepovolil_.

Combeferra polilo horko. Proč tu ještě stojí? Měl se dávno otočit a odejít do pokoje, odepsat své přítelkyni, dát si sluchátka do uší a až do rána z pokoje nevytáhnout paty. Nechat je, ať si užijí trochu soukromí.

Copak ale mohl přestat? Byli—ani netušil, jak na to mohl ve spojitosti se svými přáteli myslet— _nádherní_. Byli přirození, jako kdyby se k líbání toho druhého narodili. Jejich rty do sebe krásně zapadaly. Jejich těla se o sebe třely, jako kdyby byly kusy skládačky, co mají být u sebe. Enjolrasovy tváře zrůžověly do odstínu, který u něj nikdy neviděl. Grantairovi se zpotilo čelo a díky Enjolrasým prstům, se jeho už tak neposedné černé vlasy, vlnily do všech směrů.

Enjolras obě ruce přesunul na Grantairův obličej a na chvíli se od něj odtáhl. Grantaire slabě zafňukal. „Vyplázni jazyk,“ zašeptal Enjolras vzrušeně. Grantaire ho okamžitě poslechl. Nejdříve vyplázl jen špičku. Když ji ale Enjolras vložil mezi své rozevřené rty, vyplázl jej ještě o něco více. Enjolras sál jeho jazyk do svých úst, hrál si s ním, otíral o patro, zuby, vlastní jazyk. Stáhl tváře, zase je nafoukl. Vypadalo to—vypadalo to jako kdyby si představoval, _že mu ho kouří_.

Grantaire začal sténat. Nejdříve tiše, skoro neslyšitelně. Postupně ale hlasitěji, hlasitěji, _hlasitěji_ , až do fáze, kdy ho musel slyšet i soused od vedle, se kterým sdíleli kuchyň. Z jeho stenů šlo slyšet, že chce něco říct. Možná zase nějakou nadávku. Ale Enjolras mu to nedovolil. Sál jeho jazyk, rukama ho hladil po tvářích a motal si kolem prstů pramínky jeho vlasů.

Combeferre netušil, jak dlouho tam stál. Cítil, jak ho pálí plíce. Zapomněl dýchat. Zhluboka se nadechl ve chvíli, kdy se Enjolras od Grantaira odtáhl. Ani jeden ho neslyšel. Oba zrychleně dýchali, polykali sliny toho druhého, otírali si mokré rty. „To stačí,“ řekl Enjolras bez dechu.

„Ne,“ zakroutil Grantaire hlavou a snažil se na Enjolrase znova přisát.

„Ne,“ řekl Enjolras hrubě a zatlačil Grantairovu hlavu zpět na svůj hrudník. Objal ho kolem krku a přitáhl si ho k sobě. „Až budeme sami.“

„Jsi hroznej,“ řekl Grantaire naštvaně. Vzal jednu Enjolrasovu dlaň do své a položil si ji na rozkrok. „Cejtíš to?“ Blonďáček se jenom zasmál a Grantaire naštvaně zabručel. „Nesnáším tě,“ zabručel do jeho hrudníku a více se k němu přitáhl.

„Samozřejmě,“ řekl Enjolras se smíchem a zabořil nos do vlasů jeho milence. Kdokoliv by se na něj podíval a sjel pohledem níže, mohl vidět bouli v rozkroku, která naznačovala, že je na tom stejně jako jeho partner.

Combeferre se rychle otočil a došel do svého pokoje. Co nejtišeji za sebou zavřel, vzal mobil do ruky a odepsal Odette.

_Combeferre: Byl jsem překvapený, ale mile. Rád bych se u tebe zastavil._

_Odette: Oh, to jsem si oddechla! Co takhle tenhle víkend, v neděli?_

_Combeferre **:** Moc rád._

Combeferre hodil mobil na svůj noční stolek, padl do postele a rukama si přikryl oči. Měl úplně sucho v puse. Měl snad ještě větší chuť na alkohol než před tím. Cítil, jak mu bušilo srdce. Combeferre jednu ruku přesunul k lemu svých kalhot a sjel o něco níž. „Sakra.“ Vzrušení. Ani si neuvědomil, že ten tepající pocit v tříslech a břiše není od nervozity nebo studu. Byl od toho, jak moc ho ten pohled vzrušil. Kdyby jen ten pohled. To, co Grantaire říkal, jak sténal, jak _kňoural_ —Combeferre netušil, že by ho někdy mohl vzrušit zvuk sténání, které zní jako kdyby mu někdo ubližoval. Jak byl najednou Enjolras dominantní _—_ copak to není právě on, kdo bojuje za rovnoprávnost? Ten, co chce, aby se všichni měli dobře, podle svých zásluh a každý měl právo na svůj názor? A teď rozkazuje a chce být oslovovaný _pane_? Oh, to _oslovení_. Combeferre snad nikdy neuvažoval nad tím, že by dokázal být v posteli někým jiným než sám sebou.

Combeferre zakroutil hlavou. Potřeboval to zaspat. Musel. Snažil se nevnímat ten protivný pocit, který ho chtěl donutit zajet rukou pod kalhoty a konečně se uvolnit. Bylo to už dlouho. Vždycky se snažil svou erekci nevnímat. Nechtěl si připustit, že by se donutil vyhonit si ho díky vzdechům a představám o svých dvou kamarádem. _Chlapských_ kamarádech.

Combeferre usnul až nad ránem. Srdce se mu uklidnilo až nad čtvrtou ráno, kdy pomalu viděl vycházet slunce. Nespal ale dlouho. Jeho sny byly tentokrát jasné. Viděl se zase v obývacím pokoji, stál na tom samém místě a díval se na ně. Viděl je tam. Enjolrase a Grantaira. V náručí, jak se líbají, sténají. Viděl je, jak se rukama dotýkají— _oblečeného_ —těla toho druhého, mazlí se, tisknou. Slyšel Grantairovo: „ _Pane, prosím.“_ A Enjolrasovo: _„Sklapni.“_

Když se ráno probudil, jeho chlouba ho pálila ještě více.

\---

Odetta žila se svými rodiči v rodinném domku ve 20. obvodu. Oba byli lékaři, a proto trávili veškerý svůj čas spíše s pacienty než se svou rodinou. Její maminka pracovala na revmatologii, její otec jako chirurg na ARU. Pracovali v jedné nemocnici, aby se alespoň viděli o pauzách na oběd. Odette jejich práci od dětství obdivovala, proto nebylo překvapení, že si jako své vysněné zaměstnání zvolila právě medicínu. „Ale určitě nechci dělat na stejném podlaží jako naši, budu si muset vybrat jiné zaměření.“

„Nech mě hádat – určitě urgentní příjem,“ řekl Combeferre, když dosedl na pohovku s miskou popcornu.

„Ani za milion,“ zaprotestovala Odette a sedla si vedle svého přítele. Okamžitě se k němu přitulila a položila mu hlavu na rameno. „Zatím mě nejvíce naplňovala praxe na oddělení šestinedělí. Ne s novopečenými matkami, ale s novorozeňaty. Dělala jsem na dětské JIPce, a i přes ty hrůzy, co ty děti prožívaly, tak to nikdy nevzdaly. Pomáhat jim v prvních dnech na světě mě hodně bavilo.“ Opřela bradu o Combeferrovo rameno a podívala se mu do tváře. „A ty?“

„Určitě urologie,“ zavtipkoval, ale hned doplnil: „Zatím asi plicní, moc lidí to dělat nechce, ale není to vlastně ani nijak náročná práce a dají se tam dělat nové výzkumy, máš neomezený přístup do laboratoří a úzce spolupracuješ s infekčním, takže… asi to.“ Vlastně nad tím ještě tolik neuvažoval. Vždy si představoval, že bude přední chirurg, který objeví lék na nějakou smrtelnou nemoc a zachrání tak životy miliónům lidí. Ale jak stárl, a hlavně získával zkušenosti z praxe, jeho sny se stávaly mnohem více realističtějšími. Dnes uvažoval nad tím, že raději bude dělat hůře placenou práci na ne úplně vyhlášeném oddělení, aby mu zbyl ještě alespoň kousek soukromého života. Když viděl, jak se všichni doktoři trápili, spali na sesternách a denně do sebe polykaly prášky proti stresu a bolesti, věděl, že do toho spadnout nechce.

Odette se ke Combeferrovi více natiskla, pustila film a oba pak už mlčeli. Combeferre tiše jedl, díval se na obrazovku před ním a cítil, jak Odette bije srdce. Byla nervózní. Rukou se na něj tiskla možná o něco pevněji, než by bylo zapotřebí. Poklepávala nohou a prsty. Občas hlasitěji zavzdychala, jako kdyby zadržovala delší dobu dech. „Všechno v pořádku?“ zeptal se jí, když byl film v polovině a Odette ho už dvacet minut prsty hladila po loktu.

„Jasně,“ řekla trochu uspěchaně a zase se zaměřila na obrazovku. Combeferre to už nekomentoval. V klidu dojedl popcorn a když film skončil, nechali běžet závěrečné titulky a Odette se nabídla, že jim skočí pro něco k pití. Vrátila se do obývacího pokoje s dvěma skleničkami červeného vína. Combeferre ji tiše poděkoval, napil se a zabručel. „Chutná?“ zeptala se ho opatrně a také se napila.

„Moc dobré,“ řekl popravdě a zasmál se, když viděl její zkroucenou tvář. „Ale tobě asi moc nechutná.“

„Nejsem zvyklá na to pít.“ Skleničku odložila na stůl a podívala se na Combeferra, který pomalu upíjel. „Jsem ráda, že ti to chutná. Ani jsem nevěděla, jestli piješ víno, ale řekla jsem si – oba jsme Francouzi, určitě má rád víno, tak jsem to riskla.“

„Jsem spíše na bílé, ale jednou za čas mám rád i červené. Vlastně jsem na něj měl chuť už od našeho minulého rande.“

„Vážně? Tak jsme se mohli napít, mě by to nevadilo.“

„Ne.“

„Proč ne?“

„Nechtěl—“ _Nechtěl jsem ho pít s tebou, ale se svými dvěma přáteli. S přáteli, kteří se po tom, co jsem odešel, začali líbat. Žádná romantika, žádné něžnosti. Jen oni dva, jejich vzrušení, lapání po dechu, sténání. Chtěl jsem se na ně dívat a do toho upíjet víno a blaženě sténat nad chutí rudého moku, jako oni dva nad rty toho druhého._ Combeferre rychle dopil celou skleničku a položil na stůl. „—to je jedno,“ dořekl a otřel si ruce do stehen. Cítil, jak se najednou zpotily. Když si vzpomněl—

„Jsi v pořádku? Jsi najednou celý červený ve tvářích…“

„To ten alkohol,“ zalhal. „Působí na mě hodně rychle.“

„Aha,“ řekla Odette a v jejích očích se něco zalesklo. Něco, co Combeferre ještě nedokázal pojmenovat. Netušil, jestli se mu to líbilo nebo ne. Odette se k němu opět přitiskla a dívala se mu chvíli do tváře. Mlčeli, jenom se pozorovali. „Máš opravdu nádherné oči,“ zašeptala tiše a začala se hihňat.

„Nejsi moc zvyklá na to někomu skládat poklony, co?“

„Můj bývalý na to moc nebyl a po pravdě, ani nebylo moc co chválit,“ řekla a smutně se pousmála, když si vzpomněl na svého bývalého přítele, se kterým skoro dva roky žila. „Co ty?“

„Já? Když vidím něco krásného, tak to řeknu. Rád skládám poklony, ale jenom když jsou oprávněné.“ To nebyla úplně tak pravda. Combeferre byl hlavně gentleman. Dokázal zalichotit, i když to nebylo na místě. Jeho hlavní zbraní bylo vytříbené chování. Věděl, jak na dívky zapůsobit a přinutit je, cítit se s ním dobře. „Proto můžu říct, že jsi opravdu nádherná.“ S tím ji pohladil po vlasech a konečně prstů se dotkl jejího ucha. Odette se celá ošila a přivřela oči. Prohlédl si ji a tiše se zeptal: „Je to dlouho?“

„Rok,“ řekla po chvíli ticha. „Pár kluků se v mém životě objevilo, ale nic, co by stálo za zmínku.“ Zavřel oči, když cítila, jak ji začal Combeferre ve vlasech výskat. „Ty?“

„Dva roky,“ řekl popravdě. „A pár holek mezi tím, ale nic, co by stálo za zmínku,“ zopakoval její větu a Odette se na něj usmála. Otevřela oči a natáhla k němu ruku. Pohladila ho po tváři a Combeferre natočil hlavu tak, aby ji mohl políbil vnitřek dlaně. Odette se k němu ještě více přitiskla a Combeferre se k ní naklonil, aby se mohli políbit.

Za čtyři měsíce, co se scházeli, obědvali spolu, pili kávu a bavili se o všem možném; to byl zatím nejlepší polibek, který si dali. Žádný spěch, žádná hrubost. Oba byli trochu nervózní. Nespěchali. Nejdříve se o sebe rty jenom otírali. Skoro jako kdyby se báli, že ten druhý uteče. Postupně, jen pomalu, se začali jemně líbat.

Combeferre se snažil, opravdu cítil, že se _snažil_ , aby cítil něco víc. Hlavně, když Odette jemně zavzdychala a jednu ruku mu položila na hrudník. Chtěl, aby mu bušilo srdce jako jí. Chtěl myslet na to, jak by ji nejraději serval všechny šaty a položil na gauč, aby si spolu mohli užít. Chtěl myslet na to, že tu přespí a ráno se vedle ní probudí, oba stále nazí a připravení na další kolo.

Ale—nic se s ním nedělo. Vnímal, jak ho líbá, ale _nic necítil_. Jako kdyby jeho tělo vůbec nezaregistrovalo, že se mu právě jeho přítelkyně nabízí. Nevnímal její chuť, ani dech, ani si nevšímal rukou, které ho hladily po těle. Připadal si jako kus ledu a Odette byla jeho kra, která ho nemohla rozpálit.

 _Co se to děje?_ Ptal se sám sebe a začínal cítit, jak se mu dělá knedlík v krku. Odette nelíbila špatně. Podle zvuků, které ze sebe vydávala, ani on nebyl nejhorší. Miloval líbání, možná dokonce více než samotné milování. Připadalo mu to v něčem extrémně intimní a vždy ho to přivádělo k šílenství.

Ale teď? Nic. Absolutně _nic_.

Combeferre zabručel. Odette se do jejich polibků usmála. Nejspíše si myslela, že je vzrušený stejně jako ona. Prsty mu více zabořila do hrudi a přitiskla se k němu. Combeferre cítil její bušící srdce, její horké tělo, které se na něj lepilo.

A pořád—nic.

Combeferre zatnul ruku v pěst. Nechtěl od sebe Odette odtáhnout. Chtěl se ještě pokusit trochu si to užít. Nešlo to. Že by jen neměl náladu? Začínalo ho to nudit. _Včera se Enjolras a Grantairem rozhodně nenudili._ Combeferre se zajíkal a otevřel oči. Odette je měla pevně zavřené a nevšimla si, jak najednou ztuhnul. Copak se teď opravdu bude snažit myslet na jeho dva nejlepší přátelé, kteří—

 _na sebe byli tak nádherně natisknutí, zapadali do sebe jako dva kusy skládačky. Grantaire, co se nedokázal dotknout Enjolrasova těla, protože mu to jeho_ pán _nedovolil. Enjolras, co si užíval pozici dominantního muže, který svými rty přivádí partnera do extáze._

—Combeferre zasténal. Poprvé, za tu dobu, co se políbili, opravdu od srdce _zasténal_. Cítil to. Najednou, z ničeho nic, se cítil trochu vzrušený. Když se mu před očima objevila vzpomínka—

_jak se jejich jazyky pletly dohromady a prozkoumávaly ústa toho druhého. To tenké spojení slin, které se objevilo mezi jejich rty. Ta dychtivost se opět políbit a nepřestávat, dokud nezačne svítat. Ty rty, co zrudly. Nejspíše od toho, jak se jemně kousali._

—Combeferre se jazykem poprvé dostal do jejích úst. Poprvé cítil, jak jsou horké. Poprvé cítil, jak chutná. Po vínu trochu hořce, ale cítil v nich i trochu třesní a citrónu. On sám musel chutnat slaně po popcornu—

 _Enjolras miloval sladké. I když Grantaire vypil několik piv a dojedl po něm slané chlebíčky, jeho chuť musela přebít všechno jídlo. Musel chutnat tak sladce, že se Enjolras nemohl té chuti nabažit. Jak jinak si vysvětlit, že se na něj vrhal tak hladově? Jako kdyby chtěl celá jeho ústa sníst. Vysát z nich poslední sladký kousek, který našel. Ale Enjolras, po té misce brambůrku, musel chutnat slaně. I za normálních okolností. Moc nejedl, pil hodně kávy, občas byl až moc líný na to, si něco připravit, tak snědl první věc, co viděl. Hlavně slané brambůrky. Byl na slanou chuť zvyklý. Možná proto… Možná proto ho Grantairovi rád kouřil Když cítil chuť jeho kůže, potu a_ semena _._

—Ruku přesunul k jejímu pasu a natiskl se na ni. Cítil, jak se jejich polibek ještě o něco více prohloubil. Druhou rukou ji začal hladit po krku. Ruku u pasu začínal posouvat pomaličku výš—

_Věděl, že to udělal minimálně jednou. Minimálně jednou se jejich chrabrý, hrdinský, občas i arogantní vůdce klekl před jejich cynického umělce, a dopřál mu rozkoše, kterou on nikdy nezažil. Jaké to asi bylo? Cítit Grantairovu vůni v ústech i nose? Cítit Enjolrasovy horké, rudé rty kolem přirození?_

_—_ Odette hlasitě zasténal, když cítila, jak se Combeferre dotkl jejího prsa. Nemačkal ji, jen ji jemně hladil a bral jej do ruky. Snažila se nadechnout, ale nešlo to. Combeferre byl na ni namáčknutý a na stehně cítila—

_Oh, bože, jak často to asi dělali? Jak často jeden druhého ochutnávali? Bál se to přiznat, ale slyšel je už několikrát. Několikrát co schválně nenapsal, že jde domů dříve. Několikrát, co čekal ve dveřích, nastražil uši, nerozsvítil na chodbě a čekal. Čekal na to, jestli něco uslyší._

— Cítila, jak zrudla. Úplně ji hořely tváře.—

_Jestli znova uslyší Grantairovy nářky a slastné nadávky. Jestli znova uslyší Enjolrasův hlas, co v té největší extázi dokáže vykřiknout—_

„Combeferre.“

Hnědovlásek zprudka otevřel oči. Rychle se od Odette odtáhl. Ta skoro spadla na pohovku. Rychle se rukama chytila opěrky a celá zadýchaná se dívala na Combeferra, který měl rozšířené zorničky, rudé rty, rudé tváře a dýchal mnohem rychleji než ona. Měl ale vyděšený výraz v obličeji. Jako kdyby si najednou vzpomněl na něco hrozného. Chtěla něco říct, ale Combeferre se rychle zvedl, popadl svůj batoh a doběhl do předsíně. „P-počkej… Počkej!“ vykřikla vyděšeně a rychle se zvedla z pohovky a doběhla za ním. Combeferre už si oblékal sako a přehazoval batoh přes zády. „Počkej,“ zašeptala bezmocně. „Udělala jsem něco špatně?“

„Ne,“ řekl hrubě a ani se na ni nepodíval. „To já. Promiň.“ S tím otevřel dveře a zabouchl za sebou. Doufal, že ten hlučný zvuk ho trochu probere. Vymaže to, na co zrovna myslel. Co nejrychleji odešel na zastávku. Cítil, jak se na něj Odette dívala z okna a snažila se na něj zaťukat, ještě mu alespoň zamávat. Než nastoupil do autobusu, v kapse mu zavibroval mobil. Věděl, že mu psala. Nechtěl to číst. Nechtěl na to odpovídat.

Do bytu dorazil dříve, než sám čekal. Možná doufal v to, že dnes bude spát někde jinde. Předpokládal, že dnešní večer skončí zrušením jeho nedobrovolného dvouletého celibátu. Došel do pokoje a padl do postele. Pevně zavřel oči a ruce zatnul v pěst. Byl na sebe naštvaný. Copak opravdu myslel na—a opravdu ho to vzrušilo? Zrovna tohle? Myšlenka na jeho přátele?

Pěstí udeřil do polštáře, hned na to do něj zabořil hlavu a vyčerpaně do něj zakřičel.

Potřeboval to stejně jako chladnou sprchu.

\---

Každý, kdo se podíval na Combeferra, tušil, že nepatřil mezi proutníky. Ze začátku trochu chladný, ne moc přístupný a hodně klidný chlapec, jehož obličej rámovaly černé obroučky a vždy perfektně umyté, hnědé vlasy. Dobře se oblékal, stál vždy rovně, mluvil hlubším, ale příjemným hlasem. S přáteli byl občas trochu upovídaný, měl rád vtipy, rád byl ve společnosti kde se vedla intelektuální diskuze. Alkohol mu skoro nic nedělal, rád tančil, znal odpověď skoro na vše. K ženám se vždy choval jako pravý gentleman.

Možná to dívky právě odrazovalo. Ne snad, že by si myslely, že s ním bude nuda, ale věděly, že Combeferre byl vybíravý. Každá si raději vybrala někoho „horšího“, někoho, do koho se nezakoukala hned na první pohled, jen aby nemusela čelit trapnému ponížení jeho odmítnutí.

Právě to způsobilo, že Combeferre za sebou neměl zrovna dlouhý seznam partnerek. Neuměl flirtovat, a tak všechny jeho pokusy většinou skončili jen u dobrého rozhovoru. Proto doufal, že jeho signály—dlouhé pohledy do očí, nabídnutí drinku nebo sladkého zákusku, či nenápadné doteky—budou dost jasné na to, aby pochopily, že je dostupný a romantika mu není cizí. Chytila se ale vždy každá desátá, a jen pár jich dokázalo dojít až do druhého rande.

Když mu bylo šestnáct, poprvé políbil dívku. Spolužačku Sophii. Měla dlouhé, ryšavé vlasy a velké zelené oči. Byla nádherná, chytrá a ve všech ohledech Combeferrův typ. Jejich polibek byl moc dlouhý, moc umlaskaný, moc mokrý. Ale vždy, když ji mohl líbat po škole na zastávce metra, měl pocit, že to tak jednoduše má být. Jejich cesty se rozešly, když odešli na střední školu.

Podruhé se líbal s Marií-Annou, studentkou stejné školy. Byla odvážná, vtipná a měla to nejkrásnější tělo, které kdy viděl. Hlavně prsa. Když se poprvé sešli u něj doma, neodolal, a musel se jich dotknout. Marie-Anna mu to dovolala pokaždé, když se viděli. Byla to první dívka, kvůli které se v noci musel převalovat na záda, protože na břiše nedokázal kvůli erekci spát.

O panictví ale přišel až s Helen, spolužačkou ze stejné třídy, kterou celé čtyři roky dokonale přehlížel. Byla tichá, zakřiknutá a vlastně ani nebyla tak moc hezká. Milovala fantasy a ráda si kreslila do svého sešitu, který nepouštěla z ruky. Combeferre s ní začal chodit před maturitou, vyspali se měsíc po ní a měsíc na to se rozešli. Ona mu pomohla k tomu, zbavit se toho příšerného tlaku v podbřišku; on jí, aby dostala odvahu a začala být trochu průbojnější.

Na vysoké škole si díky náročnému studiu vedl skoro stejně. Měl jen tři partnerky. Michele byla sebevědomá, milovala cestování a její největším snem bylo pracovat pro Doktory bez hranic. Ze začátku spolu pořád chodili do kina a divadel, ale postupem času si na sebe začínali až moc zvykat. Chodili spolu rok a měli pocit, že jeden druhého dusí. Rozešli se díky jejich racionálním pováhám, které jim jasně říkali, že pro toho druhého nejsou stvoření. Claire byla opakem Michele – byla tichá, něžná, skrz na skrz ženská. Milovala dlouhé šaty, pořád si česala vlasy a vždycky na sobě měla zlatý náhrdelník s modrým kamenem, který dostala od svého bývalého partnera. Ten tragicky zahynul při autonehodě, za kterou nemohl. Combeferre věděl, že je jenom někdo, kdo jí ho má na pár chvil nahradit. Ale za těch půl roku zažil ten nejdivočejší sex, který si ani nedokázal představit. Elodie byla takový zlatý střed – měla od všeho něco. Byla upřímná, ale někdy dost drzá. Byla hodná, ale ráda se hádala. Byla chytrá, ale vadilo mu, jak sprostě občas dokázala nadávat. Čtyři měsíce mu stačily na to, aby věděl, že Elodie potřebuje kolem sebe pořád někoho nového, a proto když odešla, litoval jen toho, že už nemá s kým ležet v posteli a líbat se. Byla to právě ona, která ho dokázala hodiny líbat a přivádět k šílenství jen svými rty. Díky ní poznal, že rty jsou jeho největší erotogenní zóna.

Byla ale také poslední, kdo se v jeho životě ohřál. Občas se s někým sešel, poseděl, pobavil. Ale nic, co by se posunulo někam dál. Combeferre nevěděl kde dělal chybu. Zkoušel různé způsoby svádění – od přímého pozvání, přes náznaky, dopisy od „tajného ctitele“, změnění účesu, kompletního přestavění šatníku a oblečení co nosil – ale nic nebylo zas tak efektivní, aby si polepšil. Ve třiadvaceti to vzdal a jednoduše doufal, že jednou se nějaká chytí. A proto v pětadvaceti ležel na posteli, s rukama za hlavou, díval se na strop a poslouchal, jak se z vedlejší místnosti jeho, dříve naprosto prudérní spolubydlící a nejlepší kamarád, miluje se svým partnerem, co netušil, co znamená _ztišit se_.

Život mu jednoduše nepřipadal spravedlivý.

\---

Schůzky s Odette se začaly postupně krátit. Přestal si s ní volat a psal ji jen minimálně. Stále se sice scházeli v knihovně, kavárně, vodili se za ruce a líbali na zastávkách, ale pokaždé, když se Odette pokusila o něco více nebo ho pozvala znovu k ní domů; odmítl. Vždycky řekl, že má moc práce, moc věcí do školy, že už ho čeká spolubydlící, má sraz s přáteli, musí vidět sestry, pomoct matce, prostě _něco_. Odette se na něj vždy usmála, řekla, že to chápe a odjela domů.

Combeferre cítil, že s tímhle tempem bude za chvíli zase sám.

O měsíc později, po složení zkoušky z gastroenterologie a naprostého vyhoření u zkoušky z chirurgických zákroků v neurologii; došel domů unavený, zmožený a možná i trochu otrávený. Bolela ho ramena a krk od neustálého sklánění nad knížkami. Měl pocit, že z něj Odette vysála poslední chuť na to mluvit a vůbec na něco myslet. Bylo už po osmé večer, ale v bytě bylo zhasnuto a ticho. Enjolras společně s Grantairem odjeli na víkend na nějaký rockový festival. Byl to Grantairův nápad a pořád ho překvapovalo, že na to Enjolras přistoupil.

Udělal si čaj, snědl tvrdý rohlík s kouskem šunky a došel do koupelny. Horká voda ho na chvíli uvolnila. Nahý došel do pokoje, kde si na sebe vzal volné trenky a staré tričko, které nosil už jenom na spaní. Neměl ani pomyšlení na to, že by se ještě podíval na učení. Nechtěl si ani psát s Odette, ačkoliv na displayi mobilu viděl, že už má od ní pět nepřečtených zpráv. Neměl ani moc náladu na to vůbec něco dělat.

Lehl si do postele společně s počítačem. Chvíli se díval na sitkom, který ho začal po chvíli spíše otravovat než bavit; pak si pustil nějaká videa na youtube a po pěti minutách si pustil jen relaxační hudbu. Zavřel oči a zhluboka vydechl.

Už to bylo dlouho co měl na sebe čas. Dlouho od doby, co se naposledy mohl—

Combeferre otevřel oči. Opravdu teď myslel na to, že už je to dlouho od doby, co se naposledy uspokojil? Je pravda, že dříve, hlavně ze začátku jeho nechtěného celibátu, to bylo něco, co musel dělat každou noc před spaním. Každou noc. Byl skoro až posedlý tím, nějak se uvolnit a věděl, že tohle byla jediná věc, díky které byl spokojený, ospalý, ale vždy natolik uvolněný, že měl do druhého dne energie na rozdávání. Frekvence se postupem času změnila a vlastně si na sebe udělal čas jen jednou do měsíce v koupelně, to, když už toho na něj bylo opravdu hodně a jeho vnitřní hlasy na něj křičely, že _nikdy nic nedokáže_. Pár doteků je dokázalo zastavit. Chodil s Odette už dobré tři měsíce. A za tu dobu si nemohl vybavit, že by si pro sebe utrhl tento _výjimečný čas_.

Pousmál se. Byl v bytě sám, neměl, co na práci, bylo ještě moc brzo na to jít spát. Rozhodně není nic špatného na tom se po tak dlouhé době zaměřit také sám na sebe. S nadšením obrátil svůj pohled zpět na počítač, otevřel anonymní prohlížeč a naťukal jen jedno všeříkající slovo – _porno_. Okamžitě se před ním objevilo několik stránek s obsahem pro dospělé. Zkušeně klikl na nejznámější stránku ze všech. Ne snad proto, že by byla jeho oblíbená, ale i přes vzrušení dokázal stále myslet racionálně. Hlavně na to, že nechtěl, aby byl jeho počítač zavirovaný. Snad nikdy se nechtěl dostat do situace, kdy by musel vysvětlovat, proč se mu počítač rozbil.

Zakroutil hlavou. Tohle teď nebylo podstatné.

Obrazovka před ním se změnila. Na černém pozadí veškerá videa skoro až zářila. Combeferre nasucho polkl. Už jen to pomyšlení, že se chce podívat na něco zakázaného se mu líbilo a cítil, jak v jeho přirození nedočkavě škublo. Četl si názvy videí, díval se na náhledy, nad každým dalším videem zahučel ještě o něco hlasitě.

Tohle byl možná jeden z jeho problémů. Byl vybíravý. A to i v tomhle případě. Nelíbilo se mu, když byly záběry moc vulgární a vzájemně se nedokázal vzrušit, když nic pořádně neviděl. Vybíral si ženy, které nebyly moc namalované, měly rozpuštěné vlasy, spíše menší prsa, štíhlé postavy, hlavě dlouhé nohy. Nesměla mít umělá prsa nebo si nechat na samotný akt vysoké podpatky. Chlapy ho na videích nezajímali, ale pokud měli až _moc malé_ nebo až _moc velké_ přirození, nějak mu to na pohled vadilo. Vybrat tak pár, který by lahodil jeho oku, nebylo zase tak těžké. Horší to bylo s hereckými a režisérskými schopnostmi. _„Ty tohle řešíš?“_ zeptal se ho jednou Courfeyrac, když se opili na Bossuetově narozeninové oslavě. _„Důležitý hlavně je, že do toho bušej tak, že z toho stříkáš, ne?“_ Combeferrovi to ale nestačilo. Nic mu nedokázalo zkazit náladu více než špatný úhel kamery nebo přehrávání orgasmu a vzrušených výkřiků.

Combeferre klikl na první video – nádherná dívka, velmi mladá, úplně nahá; muž od pohledu tak šedesátiletý. Ne. Přepnout. Druhé video – nádherná dívka, oblečená do oblečku služebné, naproti ní muž co vypadal, že má erekci už asi rok v kuse. Ne. Přepnout. Třetí video – krásní lidé, ale něco tomu chybělo. Ne. Přepnout. Čtvrté video – ani se pořádně nepodíval na herce, když ho začalo iritovat, jak špatně kameraman držel kameru a natáčel. Ne. Přepnout.

Combeferre si povzdechl. Jak jednoduché by to bylo, kdyby nebyl tak náročný. Přestal klikat mezi videi a nechal si načíst celou stránku. Když otevíral pátou, znova si povzdechl. Jak je možné, že i když to chce, pořád musí myslet na to, že to musí splnit všechna jeho očekávání? Cítil, že se začíná trochu nudit.

Už chtěl stránky vypnout, a nakonec si přečíst nějakou knížku, když v jeho rozkroku znova zaškubalo. Přestal scrolovat a podíval se na náhled, který ho okamžitě zaujal. Klikl na něj a jakmile se před ním začalo přehrávat video, začal se vrtět na posteli. Na taková videa se normálně nedíval. Byla to amatérská tvorba, kamera v ruce muže se občas trochu zakymácela. Muž seděl na křesle, šlo vidět jen jeho tělo od pasu dolů. Před ním klečela dívka, nenalíčená, nahá; díky poloze viděl jen její úzká ramena. Na rukou měla pár prstýnku. Byla blonďatá, modrooká, šlo vidět, že jí není více než dvacet. Nedívala se do kamery, ale do tváře svého partnera, který ji hladil po tváři a něco ji šeptal. Dívka se hned usmála, rozepla svému partnerovi pásek u kalhot, zip a hned se ústy začala zajímat o jeho už ztvrdlý úd.

Combeferre se zhluboka nadechl, trochu roztáhl nohy a pravou rukou se začal přes tkaninu spodního prádla hladit. Cítil, jak na to začínal pomalu reagovat. Zvuky, tiché steny, doteky. Všechno bylo mnohem intimnější než profesionální tvorba. Šlo vidět, že oba byli nejspíše v reálu partnery. Combeferre se ošil. Jen pomyšlení na to, že se dívá na _opravdový_ vztah – na _opravdový_ _sex_ – ho vzrušoval. Nikdy netušil, že by se mu něco tak špatně natočeného mohlo líbit.

Dívka se ani jednou do kamery nepodívala. Jen do očí svého partnera. I přes to, jak zaměstnaná svými ústy byla, pořád se občas dokázala usmát. Muž po chvíli svým chraplavým dost nahlas pronesl: „ _Jsi tak hodný kluk_.“

Vymrštil se do sedu a rychle video pozastavil. Srdce se mu rozbušilo a ruku okamžitě stáhl ze svého rozkroku. Myší přejel na červené ose o pár vteřin zpět a přehrál si stejnou pasáž znova. Ozvalo se znova: _„Jsi tak hodný kluk.“_. Combeferre video znova pozastavil. Očima se zaměřil na záhlaví stránky. „Ne, ne, ne,“ začal si šeptal pro sebe, když si všiml, jak vedle názvu stránku stojí velkými písmeny napsané _„GAY“_. „Jak—jak— _jak?_ “ Ptal se sám sebe, jako kdyby čekal, že mu někdo odpoví. Jak se tam vůbec dostal? Rychle klikl zpět a díval se na stránku, ze které se dostal na jednu z hlavních kategorií. V názvu nebylo nic o klucích, nebylo nic, co by mu jasně naznačilo, že se jedná o dva muže, vlastně jediné, proč na video klikl, byl náhled. Náhled chlapce, kterého si spletl za dívku. „Dobře, to se může stát každému,“ uklidňoval se, i když se ho vnitřní hlas stále dokola ptal: _A jsi si tím opravdu jistý?_

Chvíli tam jen tak seděl a díval se na náhled. Ten chlapec—stále tomu nemohl uvěřit—se na něj díval stejně nevinným pohledem jako předtím. Proč se na to vlastně podíval? Vždyť to nesplňovalo jeho požadavky, co normálně vyhledával. Jiné postavy, jiný způsob natáčení, naprosto jiné porno než to, které znal.

Jediné, co mu jako první přišlo na mysl, bylo to, jak moc byl ten kluk podobný Enjolrasovi. Combeferra skoro až zamrazilo. Opravdu se na to podíval jen proto, že mu připomínal jeho spolubydlícího? Jistě, tenhle kluk měl trochu kulatější tvar obličeje, menší čelo, špičatější nos; ale měl stejně růžové tváře, velké, modré, nevinné oči a na pohled stejně hebké a sytě blonďaté vlasy jako on. A ten muž, kterého, dle zvuků tak _dokonale_ , kouřil, měl tetování na stehně. Stejně jako Grantaire.

Nasucho polkl. Ruka se mu trochu chvěla, když klikl na tlačítko _zpět_ a video se začalo přehrávat přesně tam, kde skončil. Až teď si všiml ohryzku a plochosti jeho hrudníku, který ale překrýval koleny jeho partner. Copak opravdu—

Video pozastavil. Chvíli se díval na zářivá písmena v záhlaví a přemýšlel. Nikdy se na gay porno nedíval. Neměl potřebu se na něj dívat. Ani v dospívání ho nenapadlo se ze zvědavosti na něco podívat. I když se scházel s Courfeyracem, co dokázal vykřikovat na kluky nemravnosti i na ulici; Bahorelem, který by každého, kdo by se smál jeho orientaci, skopal do kuličky; a Enjolrasem, který byl jeho nejlepší kamarád a nic jako jeho _sexuální preference_ pro něj nebylo důležité; nikdy ho nenapadlo, jaké to asi je, když se dva kluci políbí. Nevadilo mu to, ale věděl, že tohle není jeho cesta.

Tak proč tu v pětadvaceti letech a hořící erekcí v klíně, seděl a přemýšlel, jestli se má podívat i na další videa stejné kategorie?

Noc byla ještě mladá. Combeferre byl doma sám. Nikdy neriskoval. Vlastně žil v docela klidné a občas i trochu rutinním a nudném kole. Občas to potřebovalo změnu.

Nevěděl, jestli za to mohla zvědavost nebo vzrušení z neznáma; ale když klikl na hlavní záhlaví a dostal se na stránku pouze s duhovou tématikou, srdce se mu rozbušilo. Skoro se až lekl, když se na hlavní stránce objevila obrovská reklama s polonahým mužem, která se ho snažila nalákat na shlédnutí nového, placeného snímku s—to jméno v životě neslyšel, ale podle ohlasů a srdíček, které u reklamy byly, šlo nejspíše o nějakou velkou hvězdu. V názvem videí byly slova, kterým vůbec nerozuměl. _„Daddy kink“_ ho odrazoval, už jen s tou náklonností k incestnímu pojetí. Pod anglickým slovem „ _bear“_ si měl představit opravdového medvěda? A co sakra bylo _„twink“_?

Combeferre byl ztracený. Netušil, co by si měl pustit. Jestli by si vůbec něco měl pustit. Připadal si, že napadá území, ze kterého by měl co nejrychleji zmizet. Už se opravdu přesvědčoval, že bude v jeho případě lepší se podívat i na nějaké to _hentai_ , když si všiml jednoho videa. Skoro ho přehlédl. Byl až na samotném konci stránky. V náhledu byli dva mladíci, oblečení, v náručí toho druhého, leželi na posteli. Oba vypadali dost mladě. V názvu videa četl slovo _„partneři“_. V jeho spodkách znovu zaškubalo. Rozhlédl se po pokoji, jako kdyby čekal, že ho někdo načape a bude po něm chtít nějaké vysvětlení. Když se ujistil, že je sám, znovu se položil a klikl na video.

_V místnosti bylo rozsvíceno. Velká, manželská postel bez peřin a polštářů. Na kraji postele seděli na kluci. Jeden vypadal hodně mladě. Měl nádherné blonďaté vlasy na ramena, skoro až průhlednou pleť, byl hodně hubený a měl dlouhé nohy. Druhý byl nejspíše stejného věku jako Combeferre, měl husté, černé vlasy v culíku, svaly na rukou, byl oblečený hodně moderně a v ústech měl piercing. Kluci se začali líbat, jemně hladit po rukou, po stehnech. Bylo vidět, že video je natáčené na stativ bez kameramana. Jednalo se o další amatérskou tvorbu. Z jemných doteků, slastných pohledů a nervózního smíchu, bylo jasné, že se jednalo o pravé partnery._

Jen pomyšlení na to, že se někomu dívá do ložnice a dívá se _na reálné milování_ , ho naplnilo vzrušením. Jeho chlouba se začala hlásit o pozornost. Tentokrát Combeferre nezahálel. Rukou zajel pod okraj svých trenek a jemně se prsty dotkl naběhlých žil na svém přirození. Uchopil se do ruky a začal pravou rukou pohybovat nahoru a dolů, nahoru a dolů, stále dokola. Levou rukou si podepřel hlavu a zaměřil svou pozornost na video.

_Chlapci se začínali pomalu vysvlékat. Černovlásek odhalil svůj potetovaný hrudník, který blonďáček začal hladově líbat. Okamžitě se zaměřil na jednu z bradavek. Černovlásek začal vzdychat, zavřel oči a zaklonil hlavu dozadu._

Opravdu to bylo tak příjemné? Nevzpomínal si, že by se někdy sám sebe takhle dotknul. Ani žádná z dívek jeho hrudníku nevěnovala žádnou pozornost. Vytáhl ruku zpod své hlavy a zvědavě se dotkl jedné z jeho bradavek. Ta pod jemným dotekem okamžitě ztvrdla. Zasyčel. Bylo to příjemné, to ano. Ale bylo to trochu zvláštní. Stejně jako cokoliv, co zkoušel na poprvé _._

_„Pojď,“ řekl černovlásek a položil mladšího na záda. Zkušeně mu jedním tahem sundal kalhoty i se spodním prádlem. Hned na to si černovlásek lehl na břicho a dal si do pusy celý jeho penis. Blonďáček zaklonil hlavu a celý se prohnul v zádech._

Combeferre zasténal. Jak moc by to chtěl zkusit! Ale ještě nikdy nerandil s dívkou, která by mu to sama navrhla. Všechny měly pocit, že to _musí_ udělat a _očekává se to od nich._ To Combeferra vždy dokázalo vyvést z míru. Nedělalo mu to dobře. Vždy jim řekl, že to dělat nemusí a ony ho poslechly. Nikdy si nestěžoval, když se k tomu ani jedna nevrátila. I když se chtěl tolikrát zeptat a ve vzrušení je o to požádat. Pousmál se. Bylo to jeho teprve druhé video s muži a hned napodruhé tam docházelo k orálu—

 _I Enjolras a Grantiare to dělají_.

—Combeferrova ruka se na chvíli zastavila. Opravdu se teď bude snažit myslet na ty dva? Teď, když v jedné ruce drží svůj horký penis a dívá se na porno—

_Kde jsou jim ti kluci tak moc podobní?_

—podíval se na obrazovku, kde se černovlásek stále staral o úd jeho partnera, a přiblížil se k obrazovce. Opravdu jim byli podobní? Vždyť ten černovlasý byl jistojistě vyšší a měl delší vlasy než Grantaire; _ale také je měl stejně husté, neposedné a měl tetování_. Vždyť ten blonďatý byl hodně submisivní a nervózní, nebyl jako Enjolras; _ale také měl stejnou barvu i délku vlasů, oholené tělo a byl při tom tichý._ Oba byli také _partneři_.

Jeho ruka trochu zrychlila. Možná vypadali trochu podobně—

_ale slyšel, jak to takhle dělá Enjolras Grantairovi, ne naopak. Ale když je poté viděl, jak se společně líbají, byl to právě Enjolras, co se zdál dominantní. Tak proč by se mu nelíbilo, kdyby to byl právě Grantaire, kdo by si před něj klekl? Na kolenou, s rukama za zády, bez možnosti se sám sebe dotýkat. Ústa připravena k tomu, aby je někdo ošukal._

_—_ Combeferre se kousl do rtu. Skoro zasténal. Nikdy nebyl moc hlasitý, ale občas, to, když už se cítil hodně vzrušený, dokázal ze sebe pár slastných zvuků vyloudit. Zavřel oči. Poslouchal zvuky z videa a sám si v hlavě promítal obraz, který ho vzrušoval mnohem více, než co mu nabízela stránka na internetu—

_Enjolras by tam stál, díval se na něj, hrabal se mu ve vlasech, občas ho na ně zatahal. Donutil by Grantaire, aby ho hned vzal celého do úst. Nemusel by nic říkat, ptát se na to, jestli to vůbec chce. On by to chtěl. Jako vždycky. Protože Grantaire byl ochotný pro Enjolrase udělat vše, být tím, kdo všechno přijímá. Enjolras by toho využil. Možná více, než by měl. Přirážel by boky do jeho horkého tepla a tiše by oslovoval vulgarismy, které nemyslel vážně. Nechal by ho, aby se dusil jeho přirozením, byl opitý jeho vůni a netoužil by po ničem jiném, než jeho horkém—_

_—_ „Sakra,“ zašeptal Combeferre tiše, když cítil jak se blíží k vrcholu. Stačilo už jen pár pohybů. Kousl se rtu, aby nezasténal nahlas. Nechtěl, aby sousedé zjistili, co tu zrovna dělal. Dost na to, že museli trpět pokaždé, když tu Grantaire přespával.

Jen vzpomínka na jméno jeho kamaráda ho donutila otevřít oči. Ruku měl celou ulepenou, cítil, jak má horké tělo. Z počítače se stále linuly zvuky z videa. Combeferre se díval na strop a snažil se vydýchat orgasmus. Uvolnil se, ale— _ale opravdu při tom myslel na sex mezi svými přáteli_?

Žaludek se mu stáhl studem.

\---

Jehan u sebe každý měsíc uspořádával dýchánky. Zahrnovaly kouření vodní dýmky, popíjení alkoholu a poslouchání relaxační, instrumentální hudby. Jeho byt byl o hodně menší díky velkému, měkkému gauči uprostřed místnosti, bavlněným polštářům poházených po zemi a několika květinám na všemožném nábytku a okenicích. Jeho přátelé se tam ale vždy cítili uvolněně, leželi na zemi, na gauči, seděli mezi dveřmi na balkón, na kterém pěstoval trávu a slunečnice. Chodili k němu všichni z Přátel Abecedy, scházeli se tam ne proto, aby znovu diskutovali nad problémy světa, ale proto, aby si přátelsky popovídali, trochu se připili a dělali si legraci jeden z druhého.

Combeferre seděl na svém obvyklém místě na kraji gauče, upíjel z piva a na břiše měl položený jeden měkký, plyšový, fialový polštář. Hlavu měl opřenou, poslouchal relaxační hudbu a nechával se unášet příjemným pocitem působícího alkoholu. Skončilo mu zkouškové období a on potřeboval na chvíli vypnout.

„Hele, já jsem vás vlastně nikdy neviděl dát si pusu.“ Combeferre otevřel oči a podíval se doprava, kde seděl Feuilly, podpíral si rukou hlavu a díval se na Enjolrase s Grantairem. Ti seděli vedle sebe u velkého polštáře, Enjolras si četl a pil džus, zatímco Grantaire se mu hlavou opíral o rameno, měl zavřené oči a v sobě už třetí skleničku coly s rumem. Všichni se zvědavě podívali na Feuillyho, který měl růžové tváře. Ani sám nevěděl, jestli z toho vína nebo faktu, že to dokázal říct nahlas. „Ne, že bych vás snad chtěl do něčeho nutit, jen by mě to zajímalo, p-proč se před námi vlastně nelíbáte?“

Než stačil Feuilly ještě více zrudnout, přidal se k němu Jehan. „To je pravda,“ řekl si spíše pro sebe a podíval se na pár po své levici. „Proč vlastně?“ zeptal se na stejnou otázku.

„No jo, proč vlastně, Enjolrasi?“ zeptal se Grantaire s úsměvem na tváři.

Enjolras odložil knihu a podíval se na svého přítele, který na něj nevinně mrkal. „Moc dobře víš proč,“ řekl, jako kdyby to bylo zcela jasné. Nejspíše to nebylo poprvé, co si na tohle téma povídali. Alespoň mezi sebou. „Nejsem ten typ, který to moc ventiluje na veřejnosti. Vždyť víte, jak nemám rád, když se někdo líbá na zastávkách, v kinu, v kavárnách, prostě kdekoliv, kde je moc cizích lidí.“

„My ale nejsme cizí,“ řekl Bahorel, dopil své pivo a natahoval se po dalším. „Před náma můžete. Teda—“ Podíval se na všechny přátele v místnosti. „—věřím, že to nikomu z nás nebude vadit.“

„Dokonce bych to i uvítal,“ řekl Courfeyrac s jeho typickým úsměvem.

„U tebe bych se ale bál z jakýho důvodu, ty úchyle,“ řekl Grantaire a objal Enjolrase kolem pasu. „Prostě to děláme jenom doma.“ Enjolras začal Grantaira čechrat v jeho husté kštici. Chvíli se zdálo, že se každý zase začne věnovat svému drinku a vlastním myšlenkám. Combeferre si ale všiml, jak Enjolras Grantaira jemně zatahal za vlasy. Nenápadně, skoro si toho nevšiml. Grantaire se podíval do obličeje jeho přítele a vydal ze sebe tázavý zvuk. Enjolras se na něj jen usmál a než stačil Combeferre z jejich pohledů vyčíst, co se jim zrovna honí v hlavě, oba se k sobě naklonili a políbili se. Jen jemně, krátce. Bylo to tiché, nevinné. Skoro jako polibek dvou malých dětí. Jakmile se od sebe odtáhli, usmáli se jeden na druhého a znovu se k sobě přitulili. Bahorel nemístně zapískal. „Drž hubu Bahorele, snažím se relaxovat,“ řekl Grantaire naoko naštvaně a znovu zabořil svou hlavu do Enjolrasova ramena a zavřel oči. Enjolras se více zabořil do polštáře, zavřel oči a svou rukou stále hladil Grantaira ve vlasech. V místnosti nastalo příjemné ticho. Všichni se ponořili do vlastních myšlenek.

Až na Combeferra. Láhev s pivem měl kousek od svých rtů, ale nedokázal se napít. Zůstal jako přikovaný na místě a stále se díval směrem k těm dvěma. Polkl, položil pivo na stolek a zvedl se z gauče. Nic neřekl, jenom přešel ke dveřím na balkón a vyšel ven. Zhluboka se nadechl čerstvého, letního vzduchu a opřel se o zábradlí. Slunce už zapadalo a začínalo se stmívat. Na hrudníku ho trochu pálilo, v krku svědilo, ruce se mu trochu zpotily, cítil i příjemné teplo v podbřišku. Zatnul prsty do zábradlí a snažil se nepanikařit.

„V pohodě?“ Combeferre se otočil. Ve dveřích stál Jehan, v ruce skleničku s vodou. Vešel na balkón, zavřel za sebou a opřel se lokty o zábradlí vedle něj. Podal staršímu skleničku, který jen děkovně pokýval hlavou. Když si párkrát loknul, položil skleničku na parapet a znovu se opřel o zábradlí. „V pohodě?“ zeptal se ho ještě jednou a Combeferre jen pokýval hlavou. „Odešel si hned po tom, co…“ Na chvíli se odmlčel. Potřeboval seskupit myšlenky, tak, aby nikoho z těch tří neurazil.

„Oh, ne, neboj, není to kvůli tomu, že si dali… pusu.“

„Nevypadalo to tak. Enjolras za tebou chtěl jít. Zastavil jsem ho,“ řekl Jehan popravdě a z kapsy vytáhl jointa. „Mají teď na sebe s Grantairem málo času.“

„Jo, to jsem si všiml.“ Sice stále občas něco slyšel z jejich pokoje nebo obýváků, když přišel domů dříve nebo v době, kdy ho nikdo nečekal; ale stávalo se to méně. „Bál jsem se, že se mezi nimi něco stalo,“ řekl popravdě.

„Ti dva spolu zůstanou až do smrti, to se s tebou vsadím hned na tomhle místě,“ zasmál se Jehan a potáhl z jointa. „Proč hned myslíš na to, že by to mezi nimi nevydrželo?“ Každý věděl, že Combeferre z jejich vztahu nebyl nadšený. I Enjolras a Grantaire. Grantairovi to bylo jedno, ale Enjolras to řešil hodně, hlavně ze začátku. Jehan se o ně tenkrát bál. Pro Enjolrase znamenali přátelé vše a byl schopný upřednostňovat jejich štěstí před jeho vlastním. Naštěstí se ukázalo, že vztah s černovláskem, stál ještě o stupínek výše.

„Protože teď trable ve vztazích vidím všude.“ S tím se podíval na Jehana a doplnil: „Rozešel jsem se s Odette.“

„To je mi líto,“ řekl Jehan popravdě a objal Combeferra kolem ramen.

Ten se na něj jenom usmál. „Nemusí. Ten vztah… vlastně to ani moc vztah nebyl.“

„Enjolras ale říkal, že jsi byl teď po dlouhé době zase šťastný. Hlavně poslední měsíc.“

Ano. Poslední měsíc. Poslední měsíc, co se díval na porno s dvěma kluky, kteří byli podobní jeho kamarádům. Jak se měl po silném orgasmu tvářit? Otráveně? Zděšeně? Stydlivě? To už ho přešlo. Když se stalo poprvé, ano, cítil něco jako stud a skoro se nemohl druhý den Enjolrasovi podívat do tváře; ale po pár dalších nocích se stejným videem, ho to přešlo. Zjistil, že se může vrátit do bytu dříve, slyšel je se milovat a nebýt tím otrávený. Spíše jen mile překvapený. Občas to dělal skoro až naschvál. Řekl Enjolrasovi, že po škole musí za Odette. Ale místo rande šel domů dřív, stál na chodbě a poslouchal, jak se spolu milují. Poslouchal Grantairovo sténání, Enjolrasovo rozkázování, skřípání postele, narážení těl. Cítil, jak mu tepe erekce a těší se na jediné – až se poté zavře ve svém pokoji, načte si stokrát ohrané video a začne se uspokojovat. Nikdy ho zatím neviděl do konce, vždy se udělal dříve, než blonďáček stačil černovlasého svléknout a jeho službu mu oplatit. Cítil se po tom vždy uvolněný, ale hlavně _šťastný_. Nedokázal to skrývat.

Combeferre nasucho polkl. Horko v jeho podbřišku bylo teplejší. „To se prostě stává.“

„To je mi líto,“ zopakoval Jehan a usmál se na něj. „Určitě si brzy někoho najdeš.“

„Určitě,“ řekl Combeferre ironicky.

„Nech toho, na tohle tu máme Grantaira,“ řekl Jehan vážně a pohladil ho po rameni. „Cítím v kostech, že brzy už někoho budeš mít.“

„Ale ne toho, koho bych chtěl.“

„Co prosím?“ Combeferre se podíval na Jehana, kterému zářily oči. „On tu snad _někdo_ je?“

Combeferre nevěděl. Je pravda, že poslední dobou přemýšlel nad tím, jestli jeho náhlý zájem o sexuální život jeho přátel neznamená, že je do jednoho z nich zamilovaný. Ale na odpověď přišel skoro hned. Nebyl. Grantaira měl rád, ale jen jako svého kamaráda, na kterém mu vadil jeho cynický pohled na svět. Měl pěkné, potetované tělo, u kterého neustále myslel na to, jak moc to muselo bolet a jestli je bolest něco, co si Grantaire užívá; ale nikdy nemyslel na to, že by mu nějakou bolest chtěl způsobit a chtěl se jeho tetování dotknout jinak než ze zvědavosti. Enjolras byl jeho nejbližší přítel. Věděli o sobě skoro všechno. Tím, jak na sebe byli napojení, si skoro četli myšlenky. Možnosti, že by do něj byl zamilovaný, se bál nejvíce. Ale věděl, že ne. Enjolras byl pro něj něco jako bratr, pokrevní dvojče, které nikdy neměl.

Přesto se nedokázal jejich společného milování nabažit. Pokaždé, když mu Enjolras napsal, že u nich bude Grantaire přespávat, tiše doufal, že je uslyší. Jednou dokonce stál před dvěřmi Enjolrasova pokoje v naději, že by snad mohl i něco viděl – ale slyšel jen Grantairovo hlasité chrápání a Enjolrasovo převalování.

„Ne.“ Jehan pozvedl obě obočí. „Fakt ne.“

„Ten tvůj pohled svědčí o něčem jiném.“

Nevěděl, jestli za to mohl alkohol; uvolnění, které ho pohlcovalo; nebo fakt, že Jehanovi jednoduše nedokázal lhát. „Dívám se na porno.“

Jehan chvíli mlčel. Když Combeferre nic neřekl, zamrkal a zeptal se ho: „A? To je vše?“ Položil nedokouřený joint na parapet vedle skleničky a opřel se zády o zábradlí. „Dělá to občas každý.“

„Ne, o to nejde,“ řekl Combeferre a podíval se z balkónu dolů. Cítil, jak se mu na lýtkách udělala husina. Byli v sedmém patře. Z výšek měl vždycky respekt. „Jsou jim podobní.“

„Oni?“

„Ti, co jsou v tom videu.“ Podíval se na Jehana, který se tvářil zmateně. „Je tu někdo, koho mám hodně rád. Opravdu hodně. Ne milenecky, ale přátelsky. Respektujeme se, rozumíme si. Známe se už šíleně dlouho. Ale od doby, co s někým chodí, se něco změnilo.“

„Chování vůči tobě?“

„Já jsem se změnil,“ přiznal poraženě. „Ze začátku to bylo divné, vidět je spolu. Neseděli mi k sobě. Když si to tak vezmu zpětně, možná jsem i žárlil. Nebo se bál, že budu odstrčený stranou. Nic z toho se ale nestalo. Jasně, jsou teď spolu často, ale jsem za to vlastně rád. Pomohlo jim to. Oběma. Ten vztah prostě potřebovali. Ze začátku jsem toho kluka moc nemusel, protože jsem na něm spíše viděl jenom chyby. Ale pak mi začalo pomalu docházet, jak zkresleně jsem ho viděl.“

„Takže ten kluk není problém?“

„Ne. Problém je, že po čase jsem začal… začal jsem se chovat divně. Vyhledávat situace, které nejsou vůbec, ale vůbec vhodné. A kdyby je zjistili, oba, protože oba jsou teď pro mě ještě více přátele, než před tím byli; byla by to hrozná zrada důvěry. Přestali by se se mnou bavit. Vím to.“ Kdyby byl o něco citlivější, jistě by už začal slzet.

„Co děláš tak hrozného?“ zeptal se Jehan opatrně.

„Porno. Dělám… Dívám se na videa, kde jsou jim podobní. A nejen tomu, koho znám dlouho, ale i tomu partnerovi. Dívám se na to, na dva úplně cizí lidi, co jsou jim aspoň trochu podobní a myslím na to, jaké by to bylo, kdyby to byli oni dva.“ Combeferre zavřel oči a trochu svěsil hlavu. „Bál jsem se, že jsem zamiloval. Ale v tom to není. Nechci ani jednoho vidět se mnou. Chci, aby byli spolu. Aby byli šťastní. Aby se dál milovali. Abych měl pořád důvod dívat se na ty videa.“

Jehan mlčel. Combeferrovi to nepřipadalo nepříjemné. Vlastně byl docela rád, že se mohl někomu svěřit. Jehan nikdy nikoho nesoudil. Byl pro každého vrbou, někým, ke komu se chodívali všichni svěřit, když už toho na nich bylo moc. „Jsi voyer.“

Combeferre se zprudka otočil a zamračil se. „Co prosím.“

„Jsi voyer,“ řekl Jehan s úsměvem.

„Nejsem—“

„Jsi voyer,“ řekl rozhodně.

„Můžeš toho nechat?“ zeptal se Combeferre trochu napruženě. Tohle od Jehana nečekal. „Nejsem žádný úchyl.“

„Neříkám, že jsi úchyl, jen, že jsi voyer,“ opravil ho Jehan a než stačil Combeferre odejít, vzal ho za ramena a otočil ho k sobě. „Poslouchej,“ řekl mu vážně a podíval se mu do očí. „Každý máme nějakou úchylku. Něco, co nás vzrušuje. Něco, co si třeba ani nechceme připustit, ale ve své podstatě, nás to dělá tím, kým jsme. Není na tom nic špatného. Pamatuj si to. To, co děláš není možná nejzdravější, ale nikomu tím neubližuješ. Chápu, že když jsem to řekl takhle zpříma, možná sis hned představil starého muže, co chodí nahý po parku a vyskakuje ze křoví na ženy—“

„To je exhibicionismus,“ opravil ho Combeferre.

„—to bych řekl, kdybys mě nechal domluvit,“ řekl Jehan a roztomile našpulil rty. „Mělo mi dojít, že mluvím s někým, kdo je chytřejší než knihy, co všichni čteme. Dobrá, tak jinak. Víš tedy co je voyerství?“

„Jasně, že to vím,“ řekl Combeferre a když Jehan pozvedl obočí, povzdechl si a doplnil: „Je to člověk, kterého uspokojuje dívat se na intimní život jiných lidí. Od převlékání, po sex.“

„Přesně tak,“ řekl Jehan. „Většina voyerů je sice zaměřená celkově na vše, co je vzrušuje, ať to jsou ti divní chlápci, co pokukují po všech ve sprchách nebo se dívají dalekohledem do oken; ale ty, jako romantik, kterým v srdci jsi, i když se to snažíš popřít; máš trochu jiné chutě. Jsi romantický voyer.“

„Nic takového neexistuje.“

„Možná pro tebe,“ řekl Jehan a konečně ho pustil. „Zaleží ti na nich. Na obou. A myšlenka toho, že jsou šťastní, spokojení, uspokojení; tě vzrušuje. Když vyhledáváš porno, kromě podoby, je tam ještě něco stejné? Zamysli se.“

„Asi ne—“

„Partneři i v reálném životě? Amatérská tvorba? Skrytá kamera?“ Combeferre se zarazil. „Bylo mi to hned jasné. Combeferre, tebe vzrušuje pohled na intimní život dvou osob, na kterých ti záleží. Nejde ti o to, se s nimi milovat, ale být součástí jejich lásky. To pouto mezi nimi tě vzrušuje.“ Tohle ho nenapadlo. Měl pocit, jako kdyby někdo zrovna přišel na odpověď nejtěžší hádanky v jeho životě. Mírně otevřel pusu. Chtěl něco říct, ale byl tím tak překvapený, že ze sebe nic nedostal. „Možná, kdybys to viděl naživo, opravdu, ty dva, o kterých tady mluvíš; všechno by se vyřešilo. Možná by se ti to ani nelíbilo a všechny tyhle pocity by zmizely. Nebo by se ti to naopak líbilo tak moc, že by tě to konečně uspokojilo tak, že už bys to nikdy jindy nechtěl vidět a posunul by ses dál. Nebo kdo ví, třeba by nakonec chtěli, aby ses k nim přidal a byli byste trojka jako Joly, Bossuet a Musichetta.“ Nad tou myšlenkou se oba zasmáli.

„Nikdy. Nemiluje je. Ne takhle.“

„Nikdy neříkej _nikdy_.“ S tím ho Jehan obešel a už otevíral dveře zpět do obývacího pokoje, když se otočil zpět ke Combeferrovi a zadíval se mu do obličeje. „S tou Odette mi je to, ještě jednou, líto. Ale jsem rád, že jsme si konečně popovídali. Ten tvůj utrápený výraz mě štval.“ S tím se oba znova zasmáli. Jehan vešel dovnitř a sedl si vedle Feuillyho, který mu ukazoval něco na mobilu.

Combeferre zůstal venku do doby, než slunce úplně zapadlo.

\---

O dva týdny později, po několika online turnajích v Counter Striku s Bahorelem; dvou večeřích s Courfeyracem, který se ho snažil pokaždé s někým dát dohromady; po pěti dnech, kdy slyšel Enjolrase a Grantaire se hlasitě milovat; po dvou nových, amatérských videí s různými typy párů; mu neustále v hlavě vrtala Jehanova věta.

_Možná kdybys to viděl naživo…_

Ale opravdu to chtěl vidět? Jeho fantazie byla dost rozvinutá na to, aby si pod každým zvukem dokázal představit, co se zrovna děje. Věděl, že když Grantaire hodně vzdychal, byl to on, kdo udával tempo. Věděl, že když Enjolrasovo hlasité dýchání přecházelo v tiché steny, blížil se jeho vrchol. Podle skřípání postele a mlaskajících zvuků, dokázal odhadnout tempo přírazů. Potřeboval vědět více?

Je pravda, že někdy přemýšlel nad tím, proč Grantaira neslyší více. Proč jeho vzdechy občas znějí, jako kdyby je něco tlumilo. Látka? Ruka? Zajímalo ho, proč občas Grantaire kňučí tak bezmocně a prosí Enjolrase, _aby už něco kurva doprdele udělal_ , jako kdyby se nemohl ničeho dotýkat. Copak se nemohl hýbat? Zajímalo ho, proč občas Enjolras ze sebe vydal zvuk, jako kdyby ho někdo silně udeřil. Zajímalo ho, proč Enjolras mluví tiše, nevzdychá tak nahlas a vlastně dokáže jeho vzrušení identifikovat jen díky zrychlenému dýchání. Zajímalo ho, co je ten divný zvuk, který se občas ozýval z jejich pokoje. Jako kdyby se bili.

_Možná kdybys to viděl naživo…_

Combeferre vypnul video na mobilu a rozhodl se, že dnes půjde raději dříve spát.

\---

O dva dny později seděl v obýváku, díval se na seriál, ujídal ze sendviče, když se rozezněl zvonek. Otevřel vchodové dveře, za kterými stál kurýr a v ruce držel balík. „Pan Combeferre?“

„Ano, to jsem já.“ Podepsal smlouvu, rozloučil se a vzal balík do svého pokoje. Díval se na krabici jako kdyby ho měla kousnout. Cítil, jak mu buší srdce. Když si došel do kuchyně pro nůž, aby se mohl zbavit té nepotřebné izolepy, ruce se mu trochu klepaly.

Combeferre dostal nápad. Nevěděl, jestli byl dobrý. Byl si ale jistý, že kdyby to někomu řekl, každý by ho obvinil z toho, že se snaží narušit soukromí jeho nejlepšího přítele, a to rozhodně nebylo správné. Věděl, že to správné nebylo. Ale on to potřeboval. Pro to, aby se konečně zbavil té závislosti dívat se na porno, které se stalo jeho novým koníčkem. Pro to, aby se konečně mohl s někým seznámit a mít normální vztah, ve kterém při každém polibku nebude myslet na to, jak asi vypadají jeho kamarádi, když si společně v noci užívají.

Když rozbalil krabici a vyndal z ní jednu menší, sedl si na postel a dal si ji na klín. Chvilku se díval na černou krabici a pak ji otevřel. Vevnitř se schovávala malá kamerka, drát k napájení a brožurka, kterou neměl ani v plánu číst. Combeferre vzal kamerku do ruky, prohlédl si ji ze všech stran a hned do ní zapojil kabel. Zvedl se a odešel do chodby. Stál před dveřmi do Enjolrasova pokoje a chvíli se díval na kliku. Proč mu přišlo jako větší zrada, že se snaží vejít do jeho pokoje než to, co se zrovna chystá udělat?

Otevřel dveře a vešel dovnitř. Snažil se moc nezdržovat. Věděl, že Enjolras bude doma až v šest večer, po tom, co ve tři skončí jeho přednáška na trestní právo; po tom, co půjde za Grantairem do jeho ateliéru; po tom, co ho doprovodí na noční šichtu v baru – nikdy vlastně nepochopil, jak někdo mohl Grantairovi svěřit práci za barem – po tom, co pěšky dojde až do bytu a přinese horké, italské špagety z non-stopu na rohu. I tak byl nervózní. Co by dělal, kdyby ho takhle Enjolras viděl? Na co by se vymluvil?

Combeferre přistrčil židli ke skříni, stoupl si na ni, dal na stranu velký kaktus, který dostal od Jehana jako poděkování za pomoc při vyřešení jeho problému s rodiči, protože věděl, že nic živého u Enjolrase dlouho nepřežije; a kamerku položil nahoru na skříň. Ve zdi byla vyvrtaná malá dírka. O tu se postaral Combeferre už včera. Když se plížil do Enjolrasova pokoje, aby tam zametl prach, skoro ze židle spadl, jak slyšel, že Enjolras přišel s Grantairem o něco dříve, než čekal. Jen tahle vzpomínka mu stačila k tomu, aby co nejrychleji prostrčil kabel přes zeď do jeho pokoje. Kamerku zapnul, namířil směrem na postel, dal před ní kaktus, seskočil, židli dal zpět ke stolu a odešel z místnosti. Do svého pokoje skoro doběhl. Zatahal za kabel tak, aby ho mohl připojit ke svému počítači. Nechal načíst nový program, který po něm chtěl spoustu ověření a heslo, kterým si své nahrávky bude chránit.

Až, když se na obrazovce objevilo video s Enjolrasovým pokojem, zasekl se. Opravdu to chce udělat? Opravdu se chce dívat do Enjolrasova pokoje a vidět jak společně s Grantairem—Polkl. Musí to udělat. Podívat se. Pomůže mu to. Bude s tím pak moc něco dělat. Zapnul nahrávání a zavřel notebook. Lehl si do postele a usnul.

Ráno mu na liště zářila ikonka s první nahrávkou. Podle náhledů několika obrazů Grantaire u Enjolrase byl. Video si nepřehrál.

\---

„Joly, počkej ještě chvilku,“ řekl Combeferre do telefonu, který položil na botník, aby se mohl vyzout a sundat bundu. Vzal do ruky svůj batoh, mobil a odešel do svého pokoje. Nohou dveře zabouchl a sedl si ke svému stolu. Otevřel notebook, zadal heslo a jakmile se před ním objevila prázdná obrazovka, vzal do ruky mobil a přiložil si ho k uchu. „Jsem zpět. Tak povídej, co že jsi to potřeboval? Ano, hematologii jsem už měl.“ Rychle otevřel složku se svými poznámkami, seminárními pracemi a proklikal se do výpisků z minulého roku. „Jo, vím, že je to _hrozný opruz_ ,“ zasmál se nad Jolyho nadáváním. „Mám to tady,“ řekl hned, když otevřel jeden z dokumentů. „Ne, neboj, má to jenom 570 stránek.“ Combeferre se nad Jolyho zaskučením musel zasmát.

Zrovna se bavili o akutní leukémii a rozebírali její rozdělení na myeloidní a lymfoblastickou; když Combeferre slyšel, jak se otevřeli hlavní dveře a někdo je silně zabouchl. Trochu nadskočil, ale když slyšel Grantairův hlas, oddechl si. „Kde jsme to skončili? Jo, tady, napiš si—typická je zástava diferenciace na úrovni blastů, jejichž proliferace se vymyká autoregulačním pochodům.“ Combeferre se zasmál. „Ne, opravdu tu větu myslím vážně a opravdu jí rozumím. Joly, studuješ vůbec to samé, co já?“ Představoval si, jak na něj Joly vyplazuje jazyk a válí se s hlavou na stole. Měl vždycky tak trochu rád drama. Už se nadechoval, že by mu začal větu vysvětlovat, když mu začalo na liště blikat zelené světélko u černé ikonky s kamerkou. Srdce se mu skoro zastavilo.

Už to byly dva týdny, co měl instalovanou kamerku v Enjolrasově pokoji; a dva týdny, kdy všechny videa okamžitě po nahrání mazal.

„Ještě jednou, prosím tě?“ zeptal se Combeferre do aparátu, když slyšel, že Joly už po několikáté řekl jeho jméno. I když vnímal, co mu říká, pořád se díval na ikonku. Měl by na to kliknout? Podívat se? Teď, když ví, že jsou oba vedle v pokoji a mohou k němu kdykoliv přijít? „Ano, kostní dřeň je hypercelulární s masivní infiltrací leukemických buněk.“ Prsty se mu trochu chvěly, když se kurzorem blížil k ikonce s kamerou. „Blastů je více než třicet procent, což u zdravého člověka – ano, normálně méně než pět procent. Vidíš, ještě si ze studia něco pamatuješ.“ Chtěl se přesvědčit, jestli měl Jehan pravdu. Jestli mu to pomůže, je to jediná šance se konečně, _po skoro roce_ , znova vrátit do normální. „Infiltráty? Ty jsou hlavně v játrech, slezině, uzlinách a ledvinách.“

Musel to udělat. Pro sebe. Klikl na ikonku. Přes polovinu obrazovku se mu objevil obdélníkový obraz Enjolrasova pokoje. Enjolras byl opřený o stůl, díval se na Grantaira, který seděl na kraji postele. Kamera byla trochu moc vzadu, takže viděl jen do poloviny jejich těl. „Hm? Jo, na mikroskopickém obrazu jsou některé z nich světle zelené.“ Combeferre si je prohlédl. Oba byli elegantně oblečeni, jako kdyby se zrovna vrátili z večeře v nějaké luxusnější restauraci. Enjolras měl na sobě svou oblíbenou tmavě modrou kravatu. Grantaire se snad poprvé od doby, co ho znal, učesal a neměl na hlavě tu otravnou, už na některých místech cigaretami propálenou, čepici. Grantaire se usmíval, ale Enjolras vypadal vážně, ruce měl zkřížené na prsou a trochu se mračil. Enjolras byl naštvaný. „Jde to úplně jasně vidět—ah, no, že ty, ty, ty infiltráty jsou na tom obrazu dost jasně vidět.“ Oddechl si, když mu Joly poděkoval a začal se svým monologem o tom, jestli si správně napsal všechny klinické projevy onemocnění. Combeferre byl v tuhle chvíli rád, že dokázal vnímat více věcí naráz – poslouchal Jolyho, i když jen na půl ucha, a vzájemně se pozorně díval na obraz. Oba mlčeli, dívali se jeden na druhého, ze svého místa se ani nehnuli. Už chtěl okno zavřít—

_„Připadalo ti to vtipné?“ Grantaire se podíval na Enjolrase, který se ještě více zamračil. „Připadalo, Grantaire?“_

_„Vlastně docela i jo,“ zasmál se Grantaire a prohrábl si své pečlivě nagelované vlasy. „Vždyť se toho zase tolik nestalo,“ zaprotestoval a ledabyle se rukama opřel o matraci._

_„Proč jsi mi to neřekl?“ zeptal se ho Enjolras otráveným hlasem._

_„To ti na tom tolik záleží?“_

—„Ano, Joly, vyjmenoval si všechno správně. Ale chybí ti tam ještě kožní infiltráty.“ Combeferre se opřel lokty o stůl a pozorně se díval na to, jak—

_Enjolras svěsil ruce podél svého těla a trochu naklonil hlavu. Vypadalo to, že přemýšlí. „Ani moc ne,“ přiznal. Pravou rukou si začal rozvazovat uzel kolem svého krku. „Nebyl jsi to ale náhodou ty, kdo lpěl na tom, abychom si řekli celou svou sexuální historii?“_

—„Ou,“ zašeptal Combeferre a přiblížil se k obrazovce ještě o něco více. „Ne, Joly, jsem… jsem se jenom uhodil do lokte. Povídej dál.“—

_„V nás dvou je docela dost velkej rozdíl, Apollóne,“ řekl Grantaire a jeho hlas se zdál o něco hrubší. „Ty seš Bůh, tak jsem chtěl vědět, kolik jinejch svatejch budu muset v posteli překonat. To je snad jasný, ne?“_

_„Nemyslím si.“ Enjolras si sundal kravatu a celou ji narovnal. Chytil ji za tlustší cíp a pomalým krokem se blížil ke Grantairovi. I ze záznamu šlo slyšet, jak černovlásek hlasitě polkl. „Myslím si, že jsi jenom žárlivý.“ Došel k černovláskovi a kravatu mu přehodil kolem krku. Vysela kolem něj jako lano. „Chtěl ses jenom ujistit, že před tebou nikdo nebyl a jsem pořád panic.“ Zkušeně na kravatě zavázal uzel. „A zklamalo tě, když jsi zjistil—“ Zatáhl, uzel zarazil Grantairovi do ohryzku a začal ho škrtit. „—že už nejsem.“_

_Grantaire měl zakloněnou hlavu, pevně zavřené oči, jednou rukou se dotkl Enjolrasovi, co držela kravatu. Snažil se mu naznačit, že ho to bolí. Polkl a snažil se nadechnout. „K-když—když—t-to—ah.“_

—„Ano, to je všechno, více toho u téhle kapitoly není,“ řekl Jolymu do sluchátka a jednou rukou si přejel po rozkroku. Začínala se mu v něm dělat boule. Že by opravdu byl—? „Potřebuješ ještě něco?“—

_„To není možné,“ zašeptal Enjolras skoro neslyšitelně a naklonil se ke Grantairovi, aby ho mohl políbit. Jemně se o něj otřel a hned na to se zadíval do jeho bolestného výrazu ve tváři. „Jak tě může bolest vzrušovat?“ S tím uzel uvolnil a nechal Grantaira, aby se zhluboka nadechl. Zrychleně dýchal a hlasitě polykal._

_„P-proč tebe vzr-vzrušuje ubližovat?“_

_Enjolras neodpověděl, prsty zaryl do Grantairových vlasů a hrubě za ně zatáhl. „Věděl jsi, že tam bude?“ Grantaire pokýval hlavou. „Takže jsi to udělal schválně?“ Opět kývl. „Proč?“ Ptal se ho tiše, jemně, jako kdyby zrovna nezkoušel svého partnera skalpovat._

_„Protože jsem žárlivý hovado?“ zeptal se Grantaire s jeho typickým, uštěpačným hlasem. „Protože se od tý doby, cos mi řek, co máš za sebou, nemůžu zbavit toho zkurvenýho pocity, že už tě někdo měl. A sere mě to. Jasný?“_

_„Jsi až strašlivě majetnický,“ řekl Enjolras s úsměvem a políbil ho._

_„U tebe? Vždycky. Jenom představa, že se na tebe někdo kouká, mi otevírá kudlu v kapse.“_

—Combeferre hlasitě zaklapl notebook, že to slyšel i Joly. „Ne, to jsem jenom, ehm, nic,“ řekl a cítil, jak mu buší srdce. Nevěděl, jestli z nervozity z odhalení nebo toho, jak byl vzrušený. Ruku z kalhot ještě nedokázal stáhnout. „Mohli, ah, mohli bychom si o tom promluvit zítra? Třeba se sejít ve škole? Prosím?“ Combeferre se opřel do židle a snažil se vydýchat. „Díky, tak zítra.“ Hodil mobil na stůl a rukama si protřel obličej.

Tu noc se díval na tři různá porno videa.

\---

Combeferre se snažil přemluvit, že by se měl kamery zbavit. Vždy, když se k tomu chtěl odhodlat, na počítači mu zářila nová nahrávky. Ze začátku odolávat, ale postupem času, se na ně začínal po večerech dívat. V zamčeném pokoji, v posteli, se sluchátky na uších. Kamera byla sice skvěle skryta, ale díky tomu vždy viděl oba jen od pasu nahoru. Ze začátku se díval jen na to, jak se spolu líbají. Jakmile se začali svlékat, nahrávku vypnul a smazal. Trvalo mu týden, než se odhodlal na celý záznam podívat. Jakmile viděl Enjolrasovo holé tělo, krásně opálené, vypracované; Grantairova potetovaná záda, bicepsy a krk, které se pokaždé leskly potem; nebylo cesty zpět.

Nahrávky si přehrával měsíc. Měsíc, co byl bez porna. Už ho nezajímali cizí chlapci a jejich vztahy, když se mohl dívat na ten _nejopravdovější_ co znal. Neviděl, jak vypadají od pasu dolů, nikdy neviděl, když se k sobě tiskli v objetí, nikdy neviděl, když se uspokojovali ústy; ale nevadilo mu to. Líbilo se mu slyšet všechny ty zvuky, být obklopený jejich nářky a narážejícími těly.

Měsíc mu stačil na to, aby zjistil, že Grantaire miloval být ten opečovávaný. Miloval, když ho Enjolras hladil ve vlasech, po těle, masíroval mu krk. Miloval, když mu to dělal pusou a při tom ho nechal zarývat prsty do jeho blonďaté kštice. Miloval, když mu plnil všechna přání – od tahání za vlasy, po jemné facky, plácání po zadku i drsnějšímu škrcení. Miloval, když na něm Enjolras nechával viditelnou stopu – rudé skvrny od hrubých doteků nebo výstřiky na břiše a hrudi.

Měsíc mu stačil na to, aby zjistil, že Enjolras je v posteli ten dominantní. Pral se za rovnocennost a práva, ale v posteli byl někým úplně jiným. Skoro ho nepoznával. Měl hrubší, hlubší hlas. Mluvil tiše, ale rozkazoval. Byl panovačný, ale přesto nezašel za hranici toho, aby udělal něco, co by Grantaire nechtěl. Miloval, když ho poslouchal na slovo. Miloval, když mohl nechat promluvit svou nevybouřenou sílu – držet Grantaira silně za boky, aby se nemohl hýbat; vázat mu ruce k pelesti postele, aby se ho nemohl dotýkat; házet ho na postel, aby viděl, jak je proti němu bezmocný.

Zjistil, že oba jsou v posteli úplně jiní než v reálném životě. Tam, kde byl Enjolras jemný a tichý, byl najednou hrubý a arogantní. Tam, kde byl Grantaire vždycky veselý a nebral si servítky, byl najednou ukňouraný a schopný poslouchat na slovo.

Zůstalo jim ale jedno – jejich hlasy. Enjolras byl stále tichý a sténal jen výjimečně. Grantaire, naopak, byl hlučný, miloval vykřikování sprostých slov a nejednou sváděl Enjolrase šeptáním nemravností do ucha.

Combeferre si po měsíci musel přiznat, že měl Jehan přeci jen pravdu.

Byl voyer.

\---

Combeferre se podíval na svou ruku. Mokrá, ulepená, celá pokryta bílým semenem. Povzdechl si. Levou rukou vypnul počítač a nechal ho ležet na posteli. Vzal do ruky trenky a bavlněné tričko a odešel do koupelny. Když stál nahý pod horkou tekoucí vodou, přemýšlel.

Nebylo to zdravé, vhodné a už vůbec ne _normální_. Věděl to. Divil se, že někdo jako _on_ , dokázal dělat takovou věc. Užívat si to, být plný vzrušení a těšit se na další a další materiál, který mu nabízeli. Jak by se tvářili, kdyby na to přišli? Grantaire by se mu vysmál. Možná by se ho zeptal, jestli nějaké to jejich video nemá a za nějaký úplatek by si ho chtěl stáhnout také. Byl volnomyšlenkářský. To na něm vlastně všichni měli rádi. Ale Enjolras? Jeho nejlepší přítel, co si své soukromí střežil jako ten největší dar? Nejspíše by už nebyli přátelé. Zavrhl by ho, přestal by s ním komunikovat, přestěhoval by se—

Combeferre se opřel čelem o horké dlaždičky. Přestěhoval by se. Věděl, že jednou se to stane. Věděl, že jednou budou chtít mít oba konečně vlastní byt. Ale teď? Představa, že by mu zmizel ze života společně s Grantairem mu stahovala žaludek. Nikdo nic podobného necítil. Tohle přeci nemohlo být způsobené jen zklamáním nad tím, že by ztratil materiál k nočním hrátkám.

Vypnul vodu, vyšel ze sprchy, osušil se a oblékl. Když vycházel z koupelny, podíval se směrem k Enjolrasovu pokoji. Dveře do něj byly stále otevřené. Přešel k nim a trochu do nich strčil. Vešel dovnitř a rozsvítil lampičku, kterou měl na stole. Pokoj se rozsvítil do tlumené, zlaté barvy. Combeferre se podíval na stůl, kde byly rozházené prázdné papíry, knihy, pár obálek, poznámky ke srazům, poznámky do školy, diář. Combeferrův pohled se pozastavil nad otevřenou, černou, sametovou krabičkou s klíčkem, která ležela hned po lampou.

Combeferre přešel po pokoji, sedl si na kraj a postele a rozhlédl se. Když se s Enjolrasem přistěhovali, oba vymalovali celý byt bíle. Oba jejich pokoje byly ze začátku úplně stejné. Enjolras si pouze dokoupil barevné doplňky, které jeho pokoj nedělaly tak chladným a uspořádaným, jako Combeferrův. Od chvíle, co začal chodit s Grantairem se jeho pokoj změnil. Ze začátku to bylo nenápadné – na lampu si dal zlatý povlak, z některých poliček vyndal knihy a nahradil je prázdnými rámečky na fotky, na stole měl dřevěnou misku s vyrytým lvem, kterou pro něj Grantaire vyrobil ve škole, a dával si do ní psací potřeby. Ale za rok a půl se jeho pokoj změnil k nepoznání. Byl laděný do zlato-rudých barev. Vonělo to tam po skořici, růžích a čokoládě. Nad stolem měl zrcadlo, na něm několik papírku s poznámkami. V rámečcích po pokoji měl několik fotek nejen s Grantairem, ale také s rodinou nebo svými přáteli. Na posteli mu ležel plyšový lev, kterého měl občas na klíně, když se učil. Grantaire mu ho vystřelil na pouti. Měl ho jako talisman. Nad postelí měl síť, na které svítil ozdobný nápis LÁSKA a kolíčky na ni bylo přichyceno několik fotografií.

Combeferre se na pár z nich podíval. Nemusel hledat dlouho a našel jednu, na které byl společně s Enjolrasem. Široce se usmívali, ve vlasech měli květiny a na sobě batikovaná trička. Byla to fotografie z Jehanových narozenin, teprve týden po tom, co se nastěhovali do tohohle bytu.

A teď se z něj chce odstěhovat.

Combeferre cítil knedlík v krku a šimrání v nose. Ne, přeci nebude brečet kvůli takové malichernosti. Vzal fotografii do ruky a chvíli se na ni díval. Před očima se mu začínalo mlžit a barvy se začaly slévat do jedné. „Sakra, co to je?“ zeptal se sám sebe, když cítil bodání kolem srdce. Budoucí doktor, co ale nedokázal takovou bolest identifikovat. Lehl si do Enjolrasovi postele, jeho polštář voněl po cigaretách, barvě a mentolu – Grantairova vůně. Enjolras si od doby co odjel ještě nedokázal vyprat, aby se jeho vůně zbavil. Znovu ho píchlo u srdce. „Co to je?“ zakňoural tiše před tím, než se slzami v očích usnul.

\---

Ráno ho probudil zpěv ptáků pod oknem a třeštící hlava. Neměl ani chuť vstát. Pálily ho oči, svědil ho nos, po noci bez peřiny mu byla podivná zima. Určitě v noci prochladl. Posadil se na postel, protáhl si záda, ve kterých okamžitě zakřupalo. Podíval se do dlaně, kde stále svíral fotografii s jeho nejlepším kamarádem. Ve spánku ji neupustil, ani nezmuchlal. Chtěl ji vrátit na své místo—

„Překvapení!“ Combeferre nadskočil, fotografii upustil a podíval se ke dveřím, kde stál rozesmátý Grantaire. „Čus čtyřočko, jak se vede?“ Obrovský batoh hodil na zem a dal si ruce v bok. „Bože, dneska je fakt příšernej provoz, kam ty lidi furt jezděj mi pověz? Kde na to berou prachy?“

„G-Grantaire…“

„Překvapnej, že mě vidíš?“ zeptal se smíchem a opřel se o stůl. „To víš, jsem dokonalej přítel, takže jsem se zařídil tak, abych byl o týden dřív doma, protože, vydržet to takhle dlouho bez Boha je podle mě protiprávní a mělo by se to trestat patnácti dnama jen v náručí tvého milého.“ Zasmál se a začal se rozhlížet. „Kde vůbec je?“

„Huh?“

„Enjolras?“

„Ah, on, on… on je, je u Feuillyho.“

„Oh, aha,“ řekl Grantaire a pokýval hlavou. Hned na to se podíval na Combeferra a dlouze si ho prohlédl. Trochu se zamračil. „Co tu vůbec děláš?“

„Huh?“ Combeferre měl pocit, že vůbec nedokáže myslet.

Grantaire se zamračil ještě více. „U Enjolrase v pokoji.“

„Oh,“ řekl Combeferre trochu tupě. „Jo, jenom, ségry, chtěly nějaké fotky. A já na to moc nejsem, to víš. Tak… když to tady má, chtěl jsem nějaké využít.“

„Moh si něco stáhnout z netu,“ řekl Grantaire trochu chladně a znovu si ho prohlédl. „To není moc důvod, proč bejt u něj v posteli, ne?“

Combeferrovi až teď došlo, že ještě pořád leží v Enjolrasových peřinách. Rychle se zvedl. Fotografii položil na postel a snažil se ze sebe setřást ten divný pocit, jak ho Grantiare propaloval očima. Až teď mu došlo, že má na sobě jen tričko a spodky. Grantaire měl kamenný výraz ve tváři. Combeferre si odkašlal a doufal, že tak zažene těžký vzduch v pokoji. „T-tak jaký byl Berlín?“

„Nudný, betonový, a hrozně otravný,“ řekl Grantaire zase o něco živěji. „Ze všeho nejhorší bylo, že mi tam vůbec, ale vůbec nikdo nerozuměl!“

„No, pokud neumíš německy…“

„Kdo by se dobrovolně učil německy?“

„Marius, třeba.“

„To není člověk, ale novej druh existence, který to tady má pro ty _jiný_ prozkoumat.“ Combeferre byl rád, že se na něj Grantaire konečně usmíval. „Co to je?“ Combeferre se podíval stejným směrem jako Grantaire.

Krabička s klíčky.

Krabička s klíčky od jejich nového bytu.

Krabička s klíčky od jejich nového bytu, kde je napsané Grantairovo jméno.

„To je pro mě,“ řekl si spíše pro sebe Grantaire, když vzal krabičku do ruky a vyndal z ní klíček. Prohlédl si ho a podíval se na Combeferra. „Máš tušení, co to je?“

„Klíček,“ řekl Combeferre o něco rychleji, než čekal.

Grantaire protočil oči vsloup. „To vidím taky Sherlocku, ale k čemu?“

„To… to nevím,“ zalhal.

„Oh bože,“ řekl Grantaire a povzdechl si. „Doufám, že ten idiot nechce na naše výročí udělat takovou tu trapnou věc s – _tady máš klíč od mého srdce a nech si ho navždy_.“

„To bych se i divil, Enjolras je spíše praktický než romantický.“

„No právě. To bych pak už jenom tipoval klíč od nějakýho baráku. Ale proč s mým jménem?“

„Kdo ví,“ řekl Combeferre opatrně.

„Jako kdyby mi je snad chtěl dát nebo co,“ zasmál se Grantaire a podíval se na Combeferra, který mlčel. „Nechce, mi je dát, že jo?“

„Proč se ptáš mě?“

„Jseš nervózní, což u tebe není zas tak normální. Jo, poslední dobou se chováš hrozně divně, toho jsme si všimli všichni a jestli toho nenecháš, tak Joly zachvilku uspořádá jedno z těch jeho sezení a bude z tebe chtít vytáhnout, jestli náhodou nebereš drogy nebo v sobě nemáš nějakýho cizího parazita; ale přede mnou a hlavně Enjolrasem, jsi furt stejnej. Takže – ten tvůj divnej výraz – se mi moc nelíbí.“

„Díky,“ řekl Combeferre a nenápadně se zadíval ke dveřím. „Měl bys tu počkat—“

„Ty něco víš, že jo?“ zeptal se Grantaire a krabičkou zatřásl. „Ty víš, k čemu jsou.“

„Ale prosím tě, vš—“

„Žádný _prosím tě_ , vy dva si říkáte všechno, jste jak dvojčata, kterým zapomněli vodstřihnout pupeční šňůru.“ S tím se podíval na krabičku, zavřel ji a párkrát s ní zatřásl. „Co víš?“ zeptal se to trochu vážněji a podíval se mu do obličeje.

Combeferre se snažil rozpoznat, co ten výraz znamená. Grantaire ho měl jen málokdy. Většinou před turnaji v boxu nebo šermu. Možná se soustředil, možná hodně přemýšlel. Vlastně ho párkrát viděl, když se díval na něj nebo Feuillyho. Ale stále nevěděl, co znamená. „Enjolras našel nějaký nový byt—“

„No super, aspoň už bude větší soukromí ne—“

„—kam se s tebou chce přestěhovat.“ Grantaire se vyděšeně podíval na Combeferra. „C—“

„Přestěhovat?“ zeptal se Grantaire opatrně. „Jako, se mnou? Do bytu? Do jinýho bytu? Samotný? My dva?“ Combeferre na vše jen pokýval hlavou. „Oh, no, teda, wow.“ Grantaire položil krabičku na stůl a zhluboka se nadechl, párkrát vydechl, pokusil se zasmát, ale hned na to jenom zakroutil hlavou. Očima začal těkat po místnosti. Combeferre se chtěl zeptat, co se stalo, když starší začal sám: „Chápeš ho? Chápeš ho? On, on, on dělá rozhodnutí beze mě! Už zase!“ S tím se odstrčil od stolu, přešel ke dveřím a zase ke stolu. „Snad stokrát jsem mu říkal, že na takový kroky je ještě brzo a on? Najde nám byt.“ S tím se silně pleskl do stehen.

„On to ale nemyslel špatně, určitě.“ Combeferre věděl, že to musí nějak zachránit.

„Jo, von nikdy nic nemyslí špatně.“ S tím si prohrábl svou hustou hřívu a podíval se na Combeferra. „Víš, že jsme tuhle diskuzi už jednou měli? Jenom naznačil, opakuju, _naznačil_ , že bysme mohli žít spolu? A já? Dostal takovej panickej záchvat, že jsem poblil. Regulérně jsem se před ním poblil. Skoro na něj. A on ten posranej byt, stejně někde najde!“

„On to ale opravdu nemyslel špatně,“ řekl Combeferre a snažil se mít co nejklidnější hlas. Grantaire začínal panikařit. To nevypadalo dobře. „Když mi to říkal, byl nadšený.“

„Jo, to on je ze všeho,“ řekl si pro sebe Grantaire a zhluboka se nadechl. „Bože, to je blb,“ řekl si pro sebe a znovu se prohrábl ve vlasech. „Ty vole, já jsem mu říkal, že to nejde. On – nemůžem bejt prostě furt spolu! Už to že jsme spolu takhle dlouho je zázrak. Zázrak, že jsem to ještě neposral, ale když spolu budeme furt, tak to určitě nějak poseru. Stoprocentně.“ S tím dal ruce v bok a zhluboka vydechl. Chvíli mlčel, očima se díval do země a párkrát pokýval hlavou. „Musím si dát šluka.“

„Dám si klidně s tebou,“ řekl Combeferre. Nekouřil moc často, ale potřeboval uklidnit bušící srdce. Už z toho také panikařil. Obešel Grantaira, aby se dostal ke dveřím a společně mohli vyjít. „Balkón?“

„Klidně.“ S tím Grantaire vyskočil na postel a natáhl se ke květníku s kaktusem.

„P-počkej, co to děláš?“

Grantaire se podíval na Combeferra a pozvedl obočí. „Beru si svoji zásobu.“

„Cože?“

„No, jak měl Enjolras zkouškový, tak fakt asi čtyři dny nespal. Vypadal jak zombík. Tak jsem ho ukecal na pár šluků a nechal jsem si tu zásobu. Kdyby někdy byla potřeba. Jak vidíš, jsem teď za to rád.“ S tím se natáhl ke kaktusu—

„Počkej!“ vykřikl Combeferre, ale to už viděl Grantairův zmatený výraz. „Počkej…,“ zašeptal a zavřel oči. Grantaire si stoupl na špičky a odstrčil kaktus více stranou, aby se mohl podívat na to, co se ukrývá za ním. Jakmile rozpoznal, co je ta černá krabička, rozšířily se mu zorničky a nahlas vzdychly. „Po—“

„Co to _, kurvadoprdele_ , je?!“ vykřikl a zatáhl za kamerku, kterou si k sobě více přiblížil. „To je nějakej zkurvenej fór?“ S tím kamerku pustil, stoupl si na matraci a podíval se na Combeferra. „Co to je?!“

„…Kamera,“ řekl Combeferre slabým hlasem a cítil, jak začíná panikařit stejně, jako kamarád před ním.

„On tu má… aah, on tu má kameru, která je namířená na naši postel? Jako fakt? Jako kurva doprdele fakt?!“ S tím se zasmál a zakroutil hlavou. „Ty klíčky, dobře, ještě bych to chápal, ale tohle, _tohle_?!“

„Grantaire, třeba—“

„Třeba co, Combeferre?!“ vykřikl na něj, až se Combeferre zarazil. Slyšel ho křičet už několikrát, ale vždy jen z legrace, když byl moc opilý nebo moc vzrušený. Nikdy ne v rozčílení. Teď měl ale obočí nebezpečně nízko, dělaly se mu vrásky na čele, oči měl temnější než normálně, ústa jako malé škvírky, nozdry roztažené, na krku mu tepala žíla. Byl vytočený. „Třeba to, že kluk, do kterýho jsem zamilovanej celý čtyři roky nedokáže poslechnout dvě jednoduchý věci?! Dvě věci, co po něm chci, aby nedělal?“ S tím zakroutil hlavou a zavřel oči. „Já jsem to věděl, věděl jsem, že když o tom začnu sám, tak udělá úplnej opak, protože bude zvědavej. Zvědavej co udělám. Ale tohle určitě nečeká. Tohle, co mu řeknu a co udělám, si fakt za rá—“

„Co chceš udělat?“

Grantaire se podíval na Combeferra, který byl trochu vystrašený. „Co asi? Promluvím si s ním! Protože na rozdíl od něj fakt komunikovat umím a když mám problém, tak za ním zajdu. Nedělám věci natajno a ještě ke všemu takhle hnusný!“

„Ne, to nedělej—“

„Ví, jakej na to mám názor, on ví, co mi to udělá! To jako dělal naschvál? Protože si to s žádným tím svým _Leem_ nebo _Tihmoét_ nebo _Marcem_ nezažil?!“

„Neřík—“

„Já se zcvoknu, já tohle nezvládnu, já se s ním roze—“

„Je moje, jasný?!“ Grantaire nadskočil a Combeferre sám byl překvapený kde najednou našel tolik síly zakřičet. „Je moje,“ řekl o něco tišeji, ale stále dost pevným hlasem na to, aby Grantaira umlčel. „Je moje a Enjolras to neví. Neříkej mu to prosím.“

„Tvoje?“ zeptal se Grantaire a podíval se zpět na kamerku. Až teď si všiml, že drát od ní vede do vedlejšího pokoje. Do Combeferrova pokoje. „Proč?“ zeptal se Grantaire a znovu se podíval na Combeferra, který celý zrudnul a začal se dívat do země.

„Co se tu děje?“ Oba se podívali ke dveřím, kde stál Enjolras, stále ještě v botách a bundě, v ruce měl papírový pytlíček s logem mexické restaurace, která byla hned pod Feuillyho bytem.

„Překvapení!“ vykřikl najednou Grantaire. Enjolras se podíval na svou postel, kde stál Grantaire, ruce zdvižené do vzduchu, v obličeji trochu bílý. Enjolras poznal, že jeho nadšení je hrané. Podíval se na Combeferra, který se stále díval do země.

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se Enjolras znova a položil pytlíček na stůl. Všiml se, že Combeferrovy oči se leskly. Snad jako kdyby v nich měl slzy. „Com—“

„Řekl mi o tom stěhování.“ Oba se podívali na Grantaira, který se znovu postavil na špičky a vytáhl z květníku pytlíček s trávou. „Musím si dát šluka.“

Enjolras se podíval na Combeferra, pak na svého přítele a povzdechl si. „Grantaire, já—“

„Enjolrasi,“ řekl vážně Grantaire a přešel ke svému příteli. „Potřebuju to.“ Zamával mu pytlíčkem s trávou před obličejem. „A ty taky, když máš takový debilní nápady.“

Enjolras se usmál. „Doufal jsem, že—“

„Nejdřív šluka, pak rozhovor a pak uvidíme.“ S tím se otočil k oběma zády a vyšel z pokoje. Rychle se do něj vrátil, vzal Enjolrase za ruku a začal ho tahat po předsíně. „Víš co, pojďme se projít, potřebuju s tebou něco probrat.“

Combeferre ani pořádně neslyšel, jak odešli. Cítil jen tu tíhu na hrudi. Cítil, jak má oči plné slz. Cítil, jak se mu chvěje tělo. Grantaire – on to Enjolrasovi řekne. Určitě. Jejich přátelství bude u konce. To všechno, co měl, najednou zahodí jen kvůli jeho blbému nápadu. Jeho tělo bylo slabé. Pomalu si sedl na zem, nohy si přitáhl k hrudníku a rozbrečel se.

Tohle nezvládne.

Combeferre zažil šest hodin utrpení. Šest hodin samoty v bytě, který se mu najednou zdál chladný, smutný a děsivý. Umyl nádobí, utřel prach, přeskládal knihy na poličkách podle velikosti a potom podle barvy, aby je znovu přeskládal podle velikosti. Chodil mezi místnostmi jako tělo bez duše a snažil se nemyslet na to, co se stane, až se ti dva vrátí. Doufal, že to bude každou chvíli a vzájemně si přál, aby se už nevraceli. Nemohl dýchat. Měl pocit, že se každou chvíli udusí. Udělal si meduňkový čaj a sedl si na balkón, kde se díval na západ slunce.

Když už měl skoro dopito, slyšel, jak někdo odemykal hlavní dveře. Hned na to slyšel Enjolrasův a Grantairův hlas. Mluvili podivuhodně tiše a vážně. Skoro jako kdyby to ani nebyli oni. Jeho srdce začalo bít o něco rychleji. Zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl. Měl suché rty a v očích ho pálilo. Určitě bylo vidět, že brečel.

„Ahoj.“ Combeferre otočil hlavu ke dveřím, ve kterých stál Enjolras a opíral se o futra. „Grantaire musel na záchod, tak jsem si řekl, že si s tebou promluvím sám. Můžu si přisednout?“ Vážný. Až moc vážný. Combeferre jenom pokýval hlavou. Enjolras si sedl na malou stoličku vedle něj a rukou se opřel o stoleček, který je rozděloval. Byl za to rád. Určitě měl chuť se na něj vrhnout a jednu mu vrazit. „Ani nevím kde začít.“ Combeferre si odkašlal. Začalo ho pálit na hrudi. Hrál si s prsty. „Vlastně, je to docela…“ Enjolras se odmlčel. Vždycky věděl, co říct. Když i někdo jako on začínal ztrácet slova, bude to hodně bolet. Věděl to. Měl se rovnou začít omlouvat. Jemu i Grantairovi. Vytáhnout tu hloupou kameru, vymazat všechna videa, naformátovat disky. Měl by se ve svém pokoji zamknout a každý den vycházet požárními schody, aby je už nemusel vídat. Přiznat klukům jaký je úchyl a přestat chodit na srazy Přátel Abecedy. Nebo ještě lépe – sbalit si kufry a už se nikdy nevracet—„Tohle všechno je má chyba.“

Combeferre se podíval na Enjolrase a zamračil se. „Co jsi říkal?“

Enjolras si povzdechl a větu zopakoval: „Tohle všechno je má chyba.“ S tím se opřel hlavou o zídku a díval se na západ slunce stejně jako před tím jeho nejlepší přítel. „Měl jsem tušit, že to nedopadne dobře.“

„Co nedopadne dobře?“ zeptal se opatrně Combeferre.

„Nápad s tím stěhováním.“ Combeferre zamrkal. Takže o tohle tu šlo? „Víš, jak začít… Grantaire už pár vážných vztahů měl. Na rozdíl ode mě. Když… když jsme spolu začínali, tak nám nevadila minulost toho druhého. Neřešili jsme to. U mě ani nebylo moc co. Ale pak se najednou Grantaire začal zajímat koho jsem měl, co jsem, s kým dělal, jak jsem to s nimi skončil, jestli jsem ještě s někým v kontaktu. Bral jsem to jenom tak, že se o mě zajímá. Myslel si, že jsem nikoho neměl, takže když jsem začal vyprávět, byl trochu v šoku. Ale pořád zvědavý. A já hlupák jsem mu všechno řekl.“ Enjolras se zasmál a začal sám nad sebou kroutit hlavou. „Pak mi to začal trochu vyčítat. Jako kdybych za to snad mohl, že jsme se nepotkali dříve. Bylo to asi nejhorší období, které jsme zatím ve vztahu měli. Tenkrát, jak jsme se moc nevídali.“ V době, kdy byli u Jehana. Když se poprvé před skupinou políbili. Combeferre si na to pamatoval. Myslel si ale, že jsou oba jen moc zaměstnaní. „A víš, kdy se to prolomilo? Když jsme potkali Grantairova bývalého přítele. Jednoho z mnoha, jak se později ukázalo. Byl to takový protivný týpek, jméno si ani nepamatuji, ale… ale pamatuji si, jak jsem pak vedl Grantaira domů. Byl arogantní, skoro bych řekl, že byl rád, že jsme ho potkali. Jako kdyby si myslel, že mi snad dal za vyučenou, že také někoho měl. Ta noc byla… Vlastně, všechno bylo v pořádku, došli jsme domů… A pak, hodně brzy nad ránem, mě probudilo, jak se Grantaire klepal. Plakal. Hodně. Skoro se nedal utěšit. Musel jsem ho dovést do koupelny, kde jsem ho v teplé vodě uklidňoval a rozdýchával. Pak jsme si udělali čaj a povídali jsme si. Grantaire mi vyprávěl o všech jeho vztazích. Byl to dlouhý seznam. Někdy jsem to ani nechtěl poslouchat, ale chtěl jsem mu být oporou, a tak jsem zatnul zuby a byl _skvělý přítel_ , jakého si konečně zaslouží. Když jsme skončili, už svítalo. Grantaire pak spal skoro až do oběda.“ To byla ta noc, co se poprvé rozhodl na ně podívat. Ta noc, kdy viděl, jak Enjolras Grantaira škrtí svou kravatou. Kdyby se díval déle, všechno, co mu teď Enjolras říká, by dávno věděl. „Grantaire je možná žárlivý a trochu majetnický, což se občas trochu projevuje tím, jak na mě v soukromí mluví, ale… pořád má spoustu skvělých vlastností, díky kterým ho mám tolik rád. Nikoho lepšího jsem si nemohl přát.“ Enjolras se usmál a Combeferre sám cítil, jak se mu zvedají koutky. „Tak jsem pro něj chtěl něco, co ještě neměl. Vážný vztah, který se nerozpadne po tom, když se dva lidé sestěhují a pořídí si první kotě.“

„Kotě?“ Enjolras se podíval na Combeferra a pokýval hlavou. „Počkat, takže Grantairův _Amor_ vlastně není jeho ale nějakého jeho bývalého?“

„Přesně tak,“ odpověděl Enjolras. „Už se s dvěma kluky sestěhoval. S Patrickem a Henrim. A obojí skončilo hodně špatně. Grantaire si do teď myslí, že je to kvůli tomu, že společně žili. Viděli se denně, najednou se nemohli před tím druhým schovat a začalo je to dusit. Oba. Takže…“

„Takže Grantaire dostal panický záchvat kvůli tomu, že už si dopředu myslel, že se rozejdete?“

„Ano,“ povzdechl si Enjolras. „A bylo hodně těžké mu to vymluvit. Proto jdeme takhle pozdě.“

„Povedlo se?“

„Tak napůl,“ přiznal Enjolras a konečně se podíval na Combeferra. „Co by si říkal, kdybychom měli ještě dva spolubydlící?“

„Že nevím, kam bys je dal.“

„Ani kdyby oběma stačila má postel a jeden by za sebou nechával všude chlupy?“

„To by asi šlo,“ řekl Combeferre a pousmál se.

„Pokud s tím souhlasíš, tak… bychom si s Grantairem nejdříve to společné bydlení vyzkoušeli tady. Grantairovo přání. Prý aby mohl kdykoliv utéct do svého starého bytu, až mu začnu _lézt na nervy_ – jeho vlastní slova.“ Oba se zasmáli. „Souhlasíš?“

„Jasně.“

„Bude to jenom na pár měsíců, při nejhorším tak půl roku. Než bychom si našli něco jenom pro nás dva.“

„Já myslel, že—“

„Už jsem to odvolal. Zaplatil jsem majiteli zálohu a domluvili jsme se, že bude lepší, když si najde jiné podnájemníky.“

Combeferre jenom pokýval hlavou. „Takže… takže od teď tu budeme ve třech.“

„Čtyřech,“ opravil ho Enjolras. „Nezapomínej na Amora.“

„Jak bych mohl,“ řekl Combeferre trochu otráveně, když si vzpomněl na Grantairova hyperaktivního, mourovatého kocoura. Enjolrasovi bylo hned jasné na co myslí a zasmál se.

„Hele, vy dva, budete chtít něco k večeři?“ Oba se podívali ke dveřím, kde stál Grantaire. „Dal bych si hambáč nebo nějakou jinou nezdravou sračku.“

„Mluv slušně,“ pokáral ho Enjolras a zvedl se. „Objednám pizzu.“

„Pizza a hamburger, wow, to je úplně to samý Apollóne.“

Enjolras protočil oči vsloup. „Vezmu Hawai.“

„Jak můžeš na maso dávat sladkej ananas. Ty to normálně kazíš!“

„Vezmu dvě,“ řekl Enjolras rozhodně a šel si pro svůj mobil.

Combeferre se nad jejich popichováním pousmál. Představa, že to bude slýchat denně, mu vlastně ale ani trochu nevadilo. „Povídali jste si?“ Combeferre se podíval na Grantaira, kterému zmizely jiskřičky z oči a znovu se tvářil tak vážně. Podle toho, co s ním Enjolras rozebíral, mu Grantaire o té kameře neřekl.

„Jo,“ řekl prostě a snažil se nevnímat protivný tlak v břiše.

„Super,“ řekl jen a pokusil se usmát. „Tak jsme od těch spolubydlící.“

„Spolubydlící,“ zopakoval Combeferre.

„Super,“ zopakoval Grantaire a vešel do obývacího pokoje. Hned na to se ale vrátil a podíval se na mladšího z nich. „Jo a Combeferre?“ Combeferre zahučel na znamení, že ho poslouchá. „Tohle je tvoje.“ S tím po něm hodil kameru i s drátem, který byl na několika místech přeřezaný. „Nemáš zač.“ S tím vešel dovnitř a nechal Combeferra na balkóně sám.

Combeferre si pizzu k večeři nedal.

\---

Jejich byt byl moc malý pro tři lidi, natož pro dvanáct. Combeferre ani nechápal, jak se tam všichni vešli. Marius seděl na pohovce, na klíně mu seděla Cosette, se kterou už tři týdny oficiálně chodil a nedokázal o ni přestat mluvit; bavili se s Jolym a Musichettou, která hladila svého partnera po zádech a pořád se něčemu smála. Naproti nim stál Bahorel a Courfeyrac, kteří měli v ruce mobil a hlasitě diskutovali nad profily chlapců na Grindru. Grantaire seděl na stole v kuchyni, opíral se hlavou o Enjolrase, který žhavě diskutoval s Feuillym o něčem, co k jeho uším nedocházelo. Bossuet s Jehanem ochutnávali různá vína a toho si pobrukovali melodii, kterou zrovna vymysleli.

U vchodu na balkon seděl Combeferre, díval se na své přátele, popíjel pivo a v ruce držel Amora, který se rozvalil na záda a vyžadoval si škrábání na břiše. Kočky nebyly jeho oblíbeným zvířaty, ale tuhle mainskou mývalí kočku si zamiloval na první drsné olíznutí. Amora už párkrát viděl, vždy ale jen na chvíli. Většinou o jeho existenci věděl díky kočičím chlupům, které se Grantairovy lepily na oblečení. Chvíli si na sebe v bytě zvykali, ale jakmile zjistili, že ani jeden nemá v plánu tomu druhému ublížit, sblížili se. Často se probouzel s Amorem přitisknutým k zádům. I ty jeho chlupy už mu tolik nevadily, za což děkoval hlavně Enjolrasovi, který neustále luxoval a vytíral.

Soužití s Grantairem nakonec bylo jiné, než si představoval. V botníku přibylo pár bot, ve skříni dvě saka a několik kožených bund. Občas našel špinavou vodu s neumytými štětci položené na umyvadle v koupelně. Do bytu přibyly vůně citrónu, šafránu a vína. Grantaire nenáviděl mytí nádobí, a za sebou vždy nechával stopy v podobě prázdných, špinavých skleniček.

Enjolras se zdál o něco šťastnější a uvolněnější než před tím. Grantaire se rychle zabydlel a choval se pořád stejně. Oba společně chodili pryč, společně se vraceli. Nikdy se nestalo, že by zůstal s Grantairem v bytě sám.

To bylo vše. Nic zásadního se nezměnilo. Tedy až—Combeferre se podíval na své spolubydlící, kteří se k sobě mírně tulili. Grantairova hlava položena na Enjolrase rameni. Enjolrasova ruka kolem Grantairova pasu. To bylo to nejintimnější, co za poslední měsíc viděl. Nebo slyšel.

Povzdechl si. Amor na jeho klíně se protáhl a seskočil mu z klína a začal si vyžadovat pozornost svého páníčka, který si ho okamžitě vzal do náručí a hladil ho po husté srsti. Enjolras mu prstem přejel po kořenu nosu a poškrábal ho pod krkem. Až k němu slyšel, jak Amor vrní.

Škoda, že neslyšel i něco více. Od doby, co spolu všichni tři žili, nic neslyšel. Grantaire si po první noci postěžoval, že Enjolrasovi skřípe postel, tak ji vyměnili za novou bez pérek a roštů pod matrací. Mluvili potichu a když něco slyšel, byl to jen film nebo jejich smích. Nic víc. Jako kdyby se oba začali krotit. Jako kdyby spolu už nic nedělali. Combeferre ale po ránu vždy poznal, kdy se spolu milovali. Granataire měl na klíční kosti červený flíček a maloval až do pozdního rána, protože prožíval příliv umělecké inspirace. Enjolras si broukal melodie ze svých oblíbených filmů a vždy dělal snídani. Věděl tedy, že spolu stále něco mají. Ale _nevěděl o tom_.

Štvalo ho to. Když se snažil uvolnit a nemyslet na to, jak moc má strach, až se jednou Grantaire v opilosti prořekne a Enjolrasovi něco řekne; porno mu už nepomáhalo. Ať si pustil cokoliv, jeho _kamarád_ nereagoval. Čekal jen na to, až se bude moci ponořit do fantazie s jeho dvěma přáteli. A jeho mozek nedokázal myslet na nic jiného.

„Combeferre, pojď k nám, tohle musíš vidět!“ vykřikl nadšeně Courfeyrac a všiml si, jak se Bahorel zasmál a zašklebil se. Měl chuť dívat se na gay seznamku a hodnotit s dvěma kluky jiné kluky? Ne. Ale bylo to lepší než sedět v rohu sám a přemýšlet nad tím, jak moc ho jeho momentální situace štve. Dopil pivo a odešel za svými přáteli.

Celý večer se nesl v klidném duchu. Šlo o oslavu toho, že Grantaire a Enjolras posunuli svůj vztah zase o něco dál, ale vlastně se o tom nikdo nebavil. Brali to jako záminku se zase vidět s přáteli i mimo prostory kavárny Musain.

Kolem jedné ráno začali všichni postupně odcházet. Combeferre se se všemi loučil z křesla, které si přesunul ke stěně u dveří. Z vypitého piva a pár panáků rumu se mu motala hlava, a tak nechtěl nic riskovat. Bahorel se mu smál, že nic nevydrží a za hodinu to byl on, koho Joly hladil po zádech, když zvracel do záchodové mísy v koupelně.

Combeferre spokojeně odpočíval. Bylo mu příjemné teplo, ale svět se s ním občas trochu točil. Pořád se rukama dotýkal opěrky křesla nebo zdi, aby si připomněl, že sedí. Měl zavřené oči a oddechoval, jako kdyby už dávno spal.

Když otevřel oči, všichni už byli pryč. Grantaire dával špinavé nádobí na linku a vyjídal z misky poslední chipsy. Enjolras seděl na gauči, měl zavřené oči, spokojeně se usmíval a občas zabručel. Tváře měl trochu růžové od alkoholu. Stejně jako Combeferre na něj nebyl moc zvyklý a bylo jednoduché ho opít. Proto se alkoholu vyhýbal, jak jen to šlo. „Spíš?“ Combeferre už chtěl odpověď, když zjistil, že se Grantaire neptal jeho. Díval se na Enjolrase, který jenom zakroutil hlavou. „Ale vypadá to tak.“

„Odpočívám,“ řekl Enjolras spokojeným a chraplavým hlasem.

„Takže jsem měl srát na trávu a rovnou tě opít, abys taky trochu vypnul?“

„Nebuď hned sprostý,“ zasmál se Enjolras a otevřel oči. „Nejsem opilý.“

„Ale řehtáš se jako bys byl.“

Enjolras se znova zasmál a hned na to se kousnul do rtu. „Hm, možná trochu.“

„Trochu opilej?“

„Tróšičku,“ řekl Enjolras s přízvukem, prsty naznačil jak mála a začal se hihňat.

„To bylo strašný,“ okomentoval Grantaire jeho pokus o ruský přízvuk.

„Promiň,“ odpověděl mu na to Enjolras pravdivě a znovu se pousmál. Chvilku si Grantaira prohlížel. „Pojď ke mně,“ řekl najednou a chytil svého přítele za zápěstí. Ten ani neprotestoval, posadil se vedle Enjolrase tak, že mu hlavou ležel na hrudníku. „Krásně hřeješ.“

„To my teplí máme v popisu práce.“ Oba se tomu tiše zasmáli. Grantaire se bradou opřel o jeho hrudník a podíval se mu do obličeje. „Fakt jsi šťastnej?“

„Že se mnou bydlíš?“ Grantaire jen zahučel. „Je to to nejlepší, co se mi za poslední roky stalo.“

„Nebuď tak hnusně romantickej nebo se pobleju,“ zabručel Grantaire a znovu si lehl svému partnerovi na hrudník.

Chvilku leželi v náručí toho druhého. Enjolras si jednou rukou nepřítomně hrál s Grantairovými vlasy a druhou ho hladil po boku. Grantaire ležel na jeho hrudníku, díval se před sebe, kamsi do prázdna. Combeferre cítil, jak ho pomalu začínaly bolet záda a nohy, potřeboval se trochu protáhnout. Už se pomalu zvedal, když—

„Vy spíte, _pane_?“ Enjolras otevřel oči a rychle se podíval na Grantaira, který ho sledoval nevinným pohledem. Mladší si ho změřil pohledem a trochu se zamračil. „Jste unavený, _pane_?“

„Co to děláš, Grantaire?“ zeptal se ho blonďáček opatrně, když cítil, jak ho Grantaire hladil po hrudníku a hrál si s knoflíky na košili. 

„Doufal jsem v trochu jiné zakončení dnešního slavnostního dne.“ Prsty rozepnul první dva knoflíčky. Odhalil tak vystouplé klíční kosti. Grantaire je políbil a poté se přesunul k jeho krku. Jemně ho líbal na krk, nechával za sebou malé, mokré, červené flíčky a při tom jemně bručel.

„Co to děláš?“ zeptal se ho Enjolras znova se zavřenýma očima. Pořád se mračil, ale ústa měl pootevřená a trochu rychleji dýchal.

„Co si myslíte, že dělám, _pane_?“

„Něco hrozně stupidního.“ Enjolras od sebe Grantaira odtáhl a podíval se mu do očí. „Je tu Combeferre.“

Combeferre rychle zavřel oči a doufal, že přes deku – nepamatoval si ani kdo ho přikryl. Joly? Jehan? – nejde vidět, jak moc mu bušilo srdce. Tak dlouho toužil po tom, je znovu slyšet. Stačilo mu zatím jen těch pár polibků na krk a věděl, že by si s tou vzpomínkou na pár týdnů vystačil.

„A co?“ zeptal se Grantaire trochu otráveně. „Vždyť spí.“

„Počkej,“ řekl Enjolras trochu vážně a poposedl si. Grantaire zahučel a odtáhl se od něj. Sedl si vedle něj a pozvedl obočí. „Co když se probudí?“

„Tak uvidí tvý péro v mým zadku, bude mu dost jasný, co děláme.“

Enjolras si jenom povzdechl. „Nechci, aby něco takového viděl.“

„Nebyls to náhodou ty, kdo říkal, že by chtěl zkusit něco _bláznivýho_?“

„Myslel něco ve smyslu dělat to třeba na náměstí nebo v posteli mých rodičů, ale _tohle_?“

„Mít sex před tvým kámošem ti přijde horší než možnost být za to zavřenej v lochu nebo zabitej od tvejch homofobních rodičů?“ Enjolras na to neodpověděl. „Stejně je určitě opilej. Viděls, jak do sebe s Bahorelem kopali ty panáky? I kdyby se probral, nebude tušit co se děje a maximálně se z toho chlastu zebleje.“

„Nebude si nic pamatovat?“ zeptal se ho opatrně Enjolras.

„Ne,“ řekl Grantaire a přiblížil se k němu.

„I kdyby něco viděl?“

„Věř mi, dodneška nevím, co se stalo na mejch šestadvacetinách a jak jsem se dostal do Barcelony.“ S tím položil své dlaně na Enjolrasova ramena. „Už jsme to tejden nedělali a dost mi to chybí a jestli je tohle jediná možnost…“ Nedořekl, jen ho párkrát pohladil po ramenou.

Enjolras očima těkal mezi svým partnerem a gaučem, zdálo se, že o tom přemýšlí. Nebyl opilý, jen trochu v náladě. Pořád mu to myslelo dobře. Combeferre měl chuť mu ještě dolít tři panáky whisky, aby byl úplně mimo a na Grantairův nápad přistoupil. Mít možnost se na ně konečně podívat pro něj bylo jako splněný sen.

„Tak dobře,“ řekl Enjolras nakonec a rukou pohladil Grantaira po tváři. Ten se na něj široce usmál a jemně zabručel.

„Nebudeš litovat.“

„To doufám.“

Oba se k sobě naklonili a políbili se. Enjolras mírně pootevřel pusu a začal Grantaira líbat na jeho suchá ústa. „Chutnáš po vínu, to se mi líbí,“ zašeptal blonďáček a jazykem mu přejel po plných rtech. Když byla trochu mokrá, špičkou jazyka se začínal dožadovat o více. Grantaire okamžitě otevřel pusu a nechal mladšího, aby si začal hrát s jeho jazykem. Enjolras prozkoumával každý kousek jeho úst. Víno mu nikdy nechutnalo, ale když se smíchalo s Grantairovou přirozenou chutí, bylo to něco opojného. Nemohl se toho nabažit. Grantaire do jejich polibku zasténal. Dlaně přesunul z jeho ramen na boky a více se na něj přimáčkl. Sám začal odpovídat na Enjolrasovo polibky a hladově se začal vrhat na jeho rty. Mírně ho kousl. „Ale, ale,“ zašeptal Enjolras a odtáhl se od něj. Jazykem si přejel po rtech, aby nepřišel ani o kousek Grantairovy chuti. „Nepospíchej,“ pokáral ho a rukama ho chytil za tváře. „Je to přeci už týden.“

„ _Už týden_ ,“ zabručel Grantaire. „Jak se mám krotit, když jediný, co chci je, abys mě vojel?“ Enjolras mu na to odpověděl dalším hladovým polibkem. Byl náruživý. Hrubý. Hrudníkem se přilepil na Grantaira, kterému tak nedovolil se pořádně nadechnout. Jejich nosy do sebe narazily a ústa se hladově polykala.

Když se Enjolras od Grantaira odtáhl, černovlásek začal zhluboka dýchat a vzdychat. Nemohl popadnout dech. „Jsi nádherný,“ zašeptal Enjolras vzrušeně a začal líbat staršího z nich na krku. Dlaně položil na jeho boky a prsty se mu zarýval do látky. Vypadalo to, jako kdyby se snažil z něj kalhoty strhnout. Grantaire se musel rukama opřít o gauč, aby nespadl na záda. Zaklonil hlavu a odhalil celý svůj dlouhý, bílý krk. Enjolras ho jazykem líbal po tepající žíle, jemně ho pusinkoval, jazykem zajel ho prohlubeniny na krku, zase zpátky k bradě a začal ho slabě kousat. Na pár místech šly vidět jeho otisknuté špičáky. Grantaire tiše sténal a občas přirazil boky, jako kdyby se snažil o Enjolrase otřít. Byl od něj ale moc daleko.

Combeferre tam seděl, opatrně se díval na to, co se děje před ním. Srdce mu bušilo, nohy mu úplně ztuhly, kalhoty mu byly těsné. Zadržoval dech, aby nešlo slyšel, jak po něm lapá. Bál se na křesle jen pohnout, aby je náhodou nevyrušil a oni se s jejich hrátkami nepřesunuli jinam.

Enjolras se od Grantaira odtáhl, rychle mu přes hlavu přetáhl jeho černé tričko a podíval se na jeho odhalenou hruď. Na prsou se mu lesklo tetování lesa, které přecházelo do obrazu vrány, kterou měl přes celé rameno, kus bicepsu a polovinu zad. To tetování miloval. Kolik bolesti musel Grantaire vydržet, aby vypadalo tak dokonale? Polkl a rychle se k němu sklonil. Rty ho líbal na černém tetování, jako kdyby doufal, že vrána ožije. Pomalu sjel níž. Jazykem se začal zajímat o jeho levou bradavku, cumlal ji, když ztvrdla kousl do ní. Grantaire nadskočil. „Ježiši, _jo_ ,“ zašeptal tiše a skousl si spodní ret. Oči měl pořád zavřené, hlavu znovu zaklonil. „Ještě,“ požádal ho a Enjolras mu jeho přání splnil. Po chvíli se přesunul na pravou, a vše zopakoval. Mezitím si prsty hrál s levou a tahal za ni.

Combeferrovi vyschlo v krku. V kalhotách mu začínalo být nepříjemně. Prsty se mu chvěly a rukama se musel zarývat do opěrek, aby se sám sebe nedotkl. Šlo by to vidět. Musel se krotit. Musel dělat, že spí.

Enjolras se odtáhl a usmál se. Cítil, jak se celé jeho srdce rozbušilo, když viděl všechny ty rudé skvrny na těle své milence. „Sundej si kalhoty,“ přikázal mu hrubším hlasem a Grantaire ho okamžitě poslechl. Během chvíle ze sebe serval džíny a zahodil je někam daleko za sebe. Už se sápal po spodním prádle, ale Enjolras ho chytil za ruku. „Řekl jsem jenom kalhoty.“

„Ano, _pane_.“ V jeho hlase nebylo nic posměšného. Oslovení _pane_ myslel úplně vážně. Combeferrovi zaškubalo v kalhotách. „Cokoliv si přejete,“ řekl o něco tišeji a trochu sklopil hlavu.

„Hodný,“ pochválil ho a pohladil ho ve vlasech. Grantaire hned na to zavřel oči a zabručel. Miloval, když se mu Enjolras hrabal v jeho husté hřívě. Měl pro to slabost. Připadal si potom, jako kdyby byl jeho pes, kterého za každou správnou věc drbe za ušima. On byl jeho pes. Jeho _mazlíček_. Miloval to.

Enjolras si lehl břichem na gauč a lokty se opřel o Grantairovy nohy, které trochu roztáhl. Nosem se začal otíral o bouli v jeho trenkách. Obepínaly ho přesně podle jeho velikosti a tvaru. Po chvíli Enjolras otevřel pusu a vydechl. Jeho horký dech Grantaira donutil zasténat. Trochu nadskočil v naději, že se o jeho zahalené přirození otře rty. „Jsi hrozně nedočkavý,“ postěžoval si Enjolras a znovu se usmál.

„Týden, Enjolrasi, je— _ah_!“ vykřikl. Combeferre skoro vykřikl s ním, jak se lekl. Enjolras Grantaira plácl po stehně. Místo okamžitě začalo rudnout. „Promiňte, _pane_ ,“ řekl Grantaire dříve, než Enjolras promluvil. „Už vám nebudu říkat jménem. Vím, že nesmím.“

„Pro tentokrát,“ řekl Enjolras vážně a znovu se začal starat o jeho rozkrok. Jazykem přejel po jeho délce. Grantaire zaskučel a trochu nadzvedl boky v naději, že mu to otravné spodní prádlo sundá. Enjolras si toho ale nevšímal. Jazykem přejížděl nahoru a dolů. Když začínal mít hrubý jazyk od tkaniny, začal ho přes trenky líbat. Jemně ho okusoval, hladil jazykem. Začínaly vlhnout Enjolrasovými slinami, i _Grantairem_ samotným. „Měl bych je sundat?“

„Prosím,“ zašeptal skoro bez dechu Grantaire.

„Měl?“

„Prosím,“ zašeptal o něco hlasitěji.

„Opravdu?“

„ _Prosím_ ,“ zakňoural Grantaire. Combeferre měl chuť začít prosit s ním. Věděl, co přijde, na co se Enjolras chystal. Chtěl to vidět. Teď hned. „ _Prosím_ ,“ zakňoural znovu a podíval se Enjolrasovi do tváře.

„Víš, co máš dělat.“ Grantaire pokýval hlavou. „Zopakuj mi to.“

„Nehýbat boky, nepřirážet, _držet jako děvka_.“

„A?“

„A mluvit.“

„Proč?“

„Protože milujete, když slyšíte můj hlas. Vzrušuje vás to.“

„Od minule jsi se zlepšil,“ řekl Enjolras hrdě a sedl si, aby mohl Grantaira políbil. „Že bys konečně začínal krotnout?“ Než se stačil Grantaire urazit a zasypat ho uštěpačnými poznámkami, Enjolras mu stáhl trenky a hodil je za sebe. Grantaire před ním ležel naprosto nahý.

Combeferre nasucho polkl. Nikdy vlastně Grantaira neviděl _úplně_ nahého. Nikdy se svým tělem netajil, hlavně od té doby, co se rozhodl před třemi lety začít s dietou a pravidelným cvičením. Jakmile zhubl na sto kilo, začínal se všem ukazovat v těsnějších tričkách. Když nejen zhubl, ale na jeho těle se začínaly objevovat první svaly, poprvé v životě na sebe natáhl tílko. Do roka se nechal potetovat a snažil se poutat na své tělo pozornost. Byl na něj hrdý. Ale to, co schovával pod kalhoty nebylo o nic horší. Nebyl moc dlouhý, ale dost široký. Bylo vůbec možné dát ho celého do pusy, aniž by mu praskly koutky?

Na otázku dostal okamžitou odpověď. Enjolras si znovu lehl na břicho, podepřel se lokty na gauč a zkušeným tahem dostal na první nádech polovinu jeho údu do pusy. Grantaire se prohnul v zádech, zavzdychal a prsty zaryl do gauče. „Bože, bože, bože,“ šeptal tiše, když cítil, jak byl obklopený jeho horkými rty. Enjolras na nic nečekal a začal hlavou pohybovat nahoru a dolů. Tam, kam se rty nedostal, se ho dotkl rukou. Druhou si hrál s jeho varlaty. „Pane, _oh můj bože pane_ , máme tak skvělou pusu. Kde jste se to jen naučil?“ Enjolras neodpovídal a dál se věnoval své _práci_. „Žárlím na každýho, kdo tohle— _aah_ —mohl mít přede mnou. Cítil to, pro-protože— _agh_ —je to naprosto skvělý.“ Grantaire byl snad poprvé bez dechu.

Combeferre měl pocit, že mu každou chvíli kalhoty prasknout a knoflík odletí až na druhou stranu pokoje. Nohy se mu začaly klepat od vzrušení. Musel s tím už něco udělat. Věděl, že Enjolras nedával pozor a Grantaire je v takovém rauši, že i kdyby něco viděl, neřešil by to. Alespoň teď. Byla to jeho šance zbavit se toho protivného tlaku. Pomalu, aby nedělal moc velký hluk, přesunul své ruce ke knoflíku kalhot, rozepnul ho společně se zipem a stáhl si lem boxerek. Z nich okamžitě uvolnil jeho tepající erekci, která toužila po pozornosti. Jednou rukou podpíral deku, aby nešlo slyšel, co pod ní dělá, a druhou se uchopil. Začal se pomalu hladit.

Enjolras dělal vše, jen ne nic _pomalu_. Rychle pohyboval hlavou nahoru a dolů, když se potřeboval nadechnout, nechal si špičku jeho penisu v ústech, pohrál si s malým otvorem na ní a znovu ho skoro celého vrazil do pusy. „Tohle bych chtěl mít pořád, každej den, hned jak se vzbudím, než půjdu spát. Nemůžu— _ah_ —nemůžu— _kurva_ —a nechci toho mít dost.“ Grantaire si jazykem přejel po rtech a kousl do nich. Byl to jediný způsob, jak se udržet, aniž by začal přirážet do Enjolrasovým rtů. „Bože, tak moc chci, abys ho tam měl celýho. Tak _zkurveně_ moc! Máš tak nádherně horký rty, Enjolrasi.“ Enjolras jednu ruku přesunul k jeho bradavce a štípl ho do ní. „Agh! Promiňte, promiňte, myslel jsem _pane_.“ Grantaire zavřel oči a snažil se lépe dýchat, aby mohl více mluvit. „Vím, jak milujete, když na vás mluvím, ale jak mám při _tomhle_ myslet? Když jste tak skvělej. Prosím, prosím, _prosím_ , nepřestávejte.“ Z jeho úst se vydral skoro až plačtivý sten. Bylo vidět, jak moc si to užívá a vzájemně trpí, že nemůže dostat více. Enjolras mu ještě nedovolil se ho dotknout, a tak se na něj jen díval. Jak moc chtěl zarýt prsty do jeho kštice a konečně hluboce přirazit! „Prosím, dovolte mi to. Dovolte mi se vás dotknout. Prosím.“ Enjolras neodpovídal a dál se věnoval jeho penisu, který byl zase o něco širší než před chvílí. Snažil se přelstít svůj dávicí reflex, aby mohl vzít do úst ještě více. „Bože, proč— _ah_ —proč ne? Proč ne? Chci se vás dotýkat. Tak moc. Chci—ne, já chci— _ahg_ —já chci— _kurva_ —chci vám přirážet do pusy. Chci. Moc chci. Je mokrá, horká, _skvělá_.“

Combeferre svou pravou ruku přiložil k ústům a opatrně do ní plivl. Jakmile byla mokrá, přesunul jí zpět na svůj penis a začal si ho pomalu honit. Bylo to o něco lepší. Cítil to horko, mokrost a představoval si, že to není jeho ruka, ale— _oh bože, on si představoval, že—_

„Takhle za chvíli budu—už budu, _pane_ ,“ zakňoural Grantaire. To už Enjolras slyšel a odtáhl se od něj. Sedl si, otřel si ústa a podíval se mu do obličeje. Měl ho celý rudý, zpocený, oči pevně zavřené.

„Neuděláš, ještě jsem ti to nedovolil.“

„Já vím!“ vykřikl vzrušeně Grantaire. „Ale, když jste tak— _hmm_.“ Nedořekl, když mu Enjolras strčil své tři prsty do pusy a pomalu je vytahoval ven a zase dovnitř. Grantaire slastně bručel kolem jeho prstů a snažil se je dostat co nejhlouběji. Na rozdíl od Enjolrase netrpěl dávicím reflexem a po chvíli cítil, jak se konečně rtů dotkl jeho krku. Grantaire zabručel a otevřel oči, aby se podíval na Enjolrase, který se na něj celou dobu pozorně díval.

„Zítra,“ řekl najednou vážným hlasem. „Zítra mi ho vykouříš a všechno spolykáš, jasný?“ Grantaire jen zasténal a pokýval hlavou.

Combeferre zpomalil. Věděl, že ještě není konec. Ne, když viděl, jak Grantairova erekce hoří rudou a fialovou barvou a Enjolras byl ještě pořád oblečený. Musel se ale stále dotýkat, nemohl to vzrušení zastavit.

Enjolras vytáhl prsty z jeho úst a otřel si je o kalhoty. „Tak dělej,“ řekl rozkazovačně a Grantaire si sedl tak, aby byl Enjolrasovi co nejblíže. Třesoucími prsty mu začal rozepínat bílou košili. Zrychleně dýchal a snažil se polykat sliny, které se mu nad jeho nádherným, zlatým, vypracovaným, holým tělem zbíhaly. Když měl rozepnout poslední dva knoflíčky, zastavil se. Díval se na lem košile a zhluboka dýchal. „Proč ses zastavil?“ zeptal se ho Enjolras a podíval se mu do tváře. Když viděl, jak má jeho milenec sklopenou hlavu a roztáhnuté zorničky, věděl, že se něco stalo. „Děje se něco?“

Grantaire se podíval na Enjolrase a rychle ho políbil. „Nechci, aby tě viděl.“

„Vždyť spí, sám si to říkal,“ řekl Enjolras hrubým hlasem a poslední knoflíky si rozepl sám. Už si chtěl košili strhnout, když ji Grantaire chytil a donutil ho si ji nechat.

„Nechci… vůbec,“ zašeptal. Jeho žárlivost promluvila. „Kdyby náhodou.“ Combeferre mohl přísahat, že zachytil Grantairův pohled. Ví snad, celou tu dobu, že nespí?

„Dobře.“ Enjolras nad tím nechtěl moc přemýšlet. Povídat si mohli potom. Než se stačil zaměřit na jeho kalhoty, Enjolras Grantaira jemně poplácal po tváři. Nebylo to nic hrubého, ale stejně sebou trochu škubl a cítil, jak ho tvář na chvíli štípla. „Za to, že jsi mě políbil bez dovolení.“

„Ano, _pane_ ,“ zašeptal Grantaire a cítil, jak se jeho vzrušení znovu vrací a překřikuje všechny myšlenky v jeho hlavě. Rychle rozepnul jeho pásek u kalhot, knoflík i zip. Pod nimi se v pevných, fialových boxerkách rýsovala Enjolrasova erekce. Musel si oblíznout rty, aby nezačal hlasitě sténat. Kdyby dříve tušil, co všechno se skrývalo pod vrstvami oblečení, snažil by se s Enjolrasem vyspat už dávno.

„Zvedni se.“ Grantaire si stoupl vedle pohovky a díval se na to, jak se Enjolras přesunul doprostřed gauče, zády se opřel o pohovku a kalhoty si stáhl jen přes boky. Naklonil se ke Grantairovi, políbil ho na břicho, hned na to se opřel a poplácal se po stehnech. Grantaire se široce usmál a pokýval hlavou. Sedl si obkročmo na svého přítele. „Líbej mě.“ Grantaire se okamžitě vrhl na Enjolrasovy rty. Hlavu natočili tak, že na ně měl Combeferre skvělý výhled. Viděl, jak se jejich jazyky proplétaly dohromady, rty jim rudly a sténaly do úst toho druhého. Enjolras začal Grantaira hladit ve vlasech, občas ho za ně zatahal. Nikdy se to neobešlo bez Grantairova vzrušeného zasténání. Combeferre miloval líbání. Nikdy netušil, že by se mu mohl líbit jen pohled na to. Ale ti dva? Byli v tom dokonalí. „Boky nahoru.“ Grantaire se trochu nadzvedl a Enjolras ho prsty, které měl předtím v jeho puse, přiblížil k jeho—

 _Oh._ Combeferre všechny porna vypínal po tom, co se udělal. Stačilo mu k tomu dívat se na orál. Věděl, že chlapi spolu můžou také provádět penetrační sex. Podle některých videí z Enjolrasova pokoje věděl, že to ti dva dělají několikrát do týdne. Nevěděl ale, jak to funguje. Jistě, teoreticky měl ze školy několik podkladů, ať už z urologie nebo sexuologie; ale jak to probíhá v praxi, to mu bylo stále záhadou. Nikdy nad tím nepřemýšlel a vlastně se ani nezajímal. Teď ale nemohl odtrhnout oči od toho, jak se Enjolrasovy prsty ponořovaly do jeho vchodu, Grantaire hlasitě sténal a Enjolras ho během toho líbal na krku. Kousnul ho a Grantaire zakňučel. „Připravil ses.“ Enjolras zatahal Grantaira za vlasy a donutil ho zaklonil hlavu ještě o něco více. „Proč?“

„Chtěl jsem vás, pořád vás chci,“ šeptal Grantaire vzrušeně a do toho hlasitě sténal. „A—a věděl jsem, že dneska, až tu budeme všichni, tak—agh, to je _ono_ —budeme pít a věděl jsem, že, když se napiješ trochu víc— _aah_!“ Enjolras prsty zabořil dovnitř až po klouby. „ _To je úžasný_.“

Opravdu bylo? Combeferre to nikdy nezkoušel. Věděl, že pár centimetrů od konečníku se ukrývala prostata a při správné stimulaci vyvolávala u mužů větší rozkoš než masturbace. Když se obě aktivity spojili, zažívali nejsilnější ejakulaci. Když jim to říkali na přednášce z urologie, věnoval tomu jen málo pozornosti. Věděl, že to nikdy nebude zkoušet – protože přeci _není gay_ , ačkoliv se pak po pár skleničkách piva pár spolužáků přiznalo, že to ze zvědavosti po přednášce doma s holkama zkusili, _a měl pravdu_ –, ale teď toužil po tom, aby mu Grantaire vysvětlil, jak nejlépe si ten pocit užít, zatímco Enjolras by ho zkušeně dráždit. Pohyby rukou se zrychlily.

„Jaký to sprostý, velký hoch,“ řekl Enjolras vzrušeně a kousl Grantaira do úst.

„Jen pro vás, _pane_.“ Enjolras vytáhl prsty z jeho vstupu, pustil trs jeho vlasů a začal si stahovat kalhoty i trenky. „Po-počkejte, já to udělám.“

„Ne,“ řekl rázně Enjolras a podíval se Grantairovi do tváře. „Za to, že jsi to měl tak naplánované. Nehodlám s tebou diskutovat,“ řekl, když si všiml Grantairova psího pohledu. „Snad tě to naučí, že příště máš čekat na to, až to udělám sám.“ Plivl si do dlaně a namokřil si celý penis. Vzal Grantaira za pas, vytáhl ho trochu nad sebe, aby se na něj mohl posadit.

Combeferrův pohled sjel o něco níže. Znovu nasucho polkl. Nikdy neměl potřebu se poměřovat, ale zrovna teď byl rád za to, že má přes sebe přehozenou deku. Enjolras nebyl tak široký jako Grantaire, ale pořád dost na to, aby nad ním kdokoliv smyslně zasténal. Ke všemu byl dlouhý a díky holému tělu, mu připadal ještě o něco masivnější. Byl růžový a mokrý.

Enjolras na nic nečekal. Posadil Grantaira na svůj penis. Nečekal, až si na něj jeho partner zvykne, chytil ho za boky a pomáhal mu se nadzvedávat. Do toho sám přirážel. Grantaire ani nestihl nic říct, jen otevřel pusu a začal hlasitě sténat. Enjolras se do něj zabořil až po kořen a Grantaire slastně zafňukal. Dlaně si položil mezi kříž a půlku, tak, aby Enjolras dostal ještě více prostoru se do něj ponořit. Záda prohnul, aby ho Enjolras mohl líbat na hrudi a kousat ho do bradavek. Zaklonil hlavu a vydával ze sebe škrcené zvuky, jako kdyby se chtěl každou chvíli rozbrečet.

Combeferre si znovu plivl do ruky a začal se honit o něco rychleji. Druhou rukou přestal podpírat deku a přesunul ji ke svým varlatům. Zmáčkl je a začal si s nimi hrát tak, jak to měl rád. Na chvíli zapřemýšlel, jestli by se nezkusil dotknout alespoň špičkou prstu svého vstupu, ale hned si to rozmyslel, protože věděl, že na tohle ještě není připravený. Špatným dotekem si nechce kazit ten skvělý pocit, co měl. Takové vzrušení snad ani nikdy necítil.

Enjolras zaklonil hlavu, díval se Grantairovi do tváře. „Podívej se na mě.“ Grantaire ho poslechl a zadíval se mu do očí. „Mluv na mě.“ Poprvé od té doby, co se začali tulit, tohle neznělo jako příkaz, ale jako prosba. Enjolrase Grantairův hlas vzrušoval. Nejen díky stenům, ale tomu, co dokázal vše říct, když byl v rauši.

„Bože, to je skvělý, skvělý, _skvělý_ ,“ šeptal Grantaire a snažil se dívat do Enjolrasovi tváře. Nešlo to. Musel zavřít oči, aby přestal myslet na ty jeho nádherné oči a úžasné tělo; na to, aby se opravdu uvolnil a vnímal jenom ten pocit, který se mu dostává. „Miluju když jseš ve mně, když jseš tak hluboko— _ah—_ nikdo tak hluboko nebyl. Jenom ty, jenom ty, _jenom ty.“_ Enjolras více stiskl Grantairovy boky a zasténal.

 _Konečně_ , pomyslel si Combeferre. Enjolras byl během milování opravdu tichý, až na příkazy a zrychlené dýchání. Měl při tom tak nádherný hlas. Skoro to znělo, jako kdyby zpíval.

„Jseš první, to tě vzrušuje, že jo?“ zasmál se Grantaire arogantně.

Enjolras Grantaira silně plácl přes zadek a ten se celý sevřel. Oba zasténali. „Trochu respektu,“ řekl bez dechu a Grantaire pokýval hlavou. Znovu se vrátil do své submisivnější role.

„Chtěl bych tě—agh—ano, ano, _ano_ —chtěl bych tě mít v sobě pořád. Pořád, pořád, znova, znova. Nemůžu— _nechci_ , aby tohle někdy skončilo. Jseš tak velkej, tvrdej, _skvělej._ “ Jejich přírazy zrychlovaly.

Combeferrovy pohyby také. Kousl se do rtu, aby náhodou nezačal sténat společně s nimi. Byl to nádherný pohled. Vidět jak se jejich zpocená těla otírají o sebe, narážejí do sebe, _ten zvuk narážejícího penisu do vnitřku horkého, mokrého těla—_ „Miluju když jseš ve mně, prosím, prosím, nikdy nepřestávej, přirážej dál. Prosím, Enjolrasi, prosím, prosím—ah— _prosím!_ “ Tentokrát Enjolras Grantaira za vyslovení jeho jména nepotrestal. Rukou ho chytil za krk a stáhl si ho k sobě. Začal ho hladově líbat. Už přirážel sám. Grantaire mu oddal celé své tělo.

Combeferre pohyby zrychloval přesně do rytmu. Ruku měl celou mokrou. Měl pocit, že do Grantaira přiráží také. Díval se, jak byly propojení. Vchod byl celá rudý a mokrý, stejně jako Enjolrasův penis, který byl najednou o něco hezčí. Nikdy se takhle zblízka nedíval. Ani v pornu. Nelíbilo se mu to. Ale tady? Bylo to—

„Enjolrasi, já—“

„Taky.“ Grantaire celý ztuhl, otevřel pusu, nevydal ze sebe ani hlásku. Až po pár vteřinách ze sebe vydal hrdelní sten a celé jeho tělo se stáhlo. Postříkal Enjolrasovi břicho a hrudník. Snažil se vydýchat, když ho Enjolras přilepil na sebe a tvrdě ho políbil. Zaryl se mu prsty do boků a naposledy přirazil. Vysokým hlasem zasténal do jejich spojených rtů, tlumeně, aby nevykřikl. Zůstal v Grantairovy ponořený co nejhlouběji mohl.

Combeferre se udělal společně s nimi.

\---

Combeferra vzbudily sluneční paprsky, kterého ho šimraly na nose a pálily do očí. Když se konečně probudil, celý hlasitě zaskuhral. Tělo ho bolelo a měl pocit, jako kdyby spal na štěrku. Sedl si a snažil se narovnat bolavá záda. Chvíli se jen tak díval do místnosti, očima našel hodiny. Bylo už půl jedenácté. Prospal celé ráno. „Sakra,“ zašeptal tiše pro sebe a znovu zabručel. Když sklonil hlavu, všiml si, že na stolku vedle něj leží vlhčené ubrousky a kapesníčky. Večer tam ještě nebyly. „Sakra,“ zašeptal si pro sebe, když mu došlo, že je tam _někdo_ dal pro něj, protože—„Sakra,“ řekl znovu a hlavu složil do dlaní. Začaly se mu vracet všechny vzpomínky z noci. Jak se Enjolras a Grantaire líbali, svlékali, uspokojovali, _milovali_ —„Kurva.“

Combeferre byl celý den jako tělo bez duše. Vlhčené ubrousky schoval do skříně a kapesníčky hodil do svého pokoje. Dal si dlouhou, horkou sprchu a vydrhl se žínkou. Snažil se ze sebe smýt ten divný pocit, který měl pokaždé, když si na něco z večera vzpomněl. Na některých místech si kůže drhl skoro až do krve. Zjistil, že sprcha mu nepomůže, a tak se snažil najíst. Nic mu nechutnalo. Dokázal vypít jen dva hrnky silné, černé kávy bez cukru a mléka. Zatáhl žaluzie, protože ho sluníčko ještě více dráždilo. Snažil se něco dělat, ale na nic neměl náladu. „Co se to děje?“ ptal se sám sebe v naději, že přijde na odpověď.

Kolem páté odpoledne se otevřeli dveře a oba jeho spolubydlící vešli dovnitř. Hlasitě se smáli a diskutovali nad něčím, co mu unikalo. Seděl u jídelního stolu, v ruce svíral mobil a dokola nepřítomně surfoval po sociálních sítích. Když Enjolras i Grantaire vešli dovnitř, cítil, jak se mu do hlavy žene krev. Úplně ho pálily tváře, uši i oči. Měl pocit, že se snad každou chvíli rozbrečí. Proč vlastně? To nevěděl.

„Ahoj,“ pozdravil ho s úsměvem Enjolras. „Promiň, že jsem ti nenapsal, kde jsme, ale Grantaire mě hned ráno vytáhl na trh, abychom nakoupili čerstvé potraviny. Potkal jsem tam jeho kamarádku, Éponine, pamatuješ si na ni? Už jsme ji jednou viděli. Nějak jsme se zapovídali, zašli do kavárny a úplně jsme zapomněli na čas.“ Vždy, když byl Enjolras nadšený, hodně mluvil. Grantaire se nad jeho povídáním jen široce usmíval. „Co ti je?“ zeptal se Enjolras vážně, když odložil tašky s jídlem na linku a podíval se do tváře svého nejlepšího kamaráda. „Jsi celý rudý.“ Natáhl ruku ke Combeferrovi a přiložil mu dlaň na čelo. Combeferrovi se rozbušilo srdce. „Ale nejsi horký.“

Combeferre si odkašlal. „Jenom jsem unavený.“

„Jestli se tomu náhodou neříká kocovinka,“ zasmál se Grantaire a Combeferre se na něj podíval. Grantaire se smál jeho typickým úsměvem a vypadal úplně normálně. Netvářil se jako někdo, kdo byl zrovna okukovaný během sexu. Že by to nevěděl? „Udělej si kafe, to pomáhá.“

„Už jsem měl.“ Combeferre se pokusil o úsměv.

„Nechceš polévku? Grantaire umí to nejlepší houbové pyré co jsem kdy jedl.“

„Zas tak skvělý není, lichotí mi jenom proto, že nechce už nikdy v životě vařit.“

„Možná,“ přiznal Enjolras a usmál se.

„Půjdu se na chvíli natáhnout,“ řekl Combeferre a zvedl se z místa.

„Hezky si odpočiň.“

„Zavoláme tě, až bude hotová večeře,“ řekl Grantaire, když si sundal koženou bundu a vrhl se do kuchyně.

Combeferre ležel na posteli a díval se na strop. Amor mu ležel na břiše, vesele si vrněl a občas zamával svým huňatým ocasem. Snažil se na nic nemyslet. Ale nebylo to tak snadné. Pořád se mu vracely všechny vzpomínky. Nejen z minulé noci, ale od počátku. Od toho, kdy je poprvé slyšel, podruhé, potřetí, první polibek, první video, první porno, první _milování_. Všechny obrazy se mísily dohromady. S každou další vzpomínkou se cítil více bezmocný.

Je možné takhle dál fungovat? Nejen jako spolubydlící ale i jako přátelé?

Někdo zaťukal na dveře. Combeferre otočil hlavu ke dveřím, ze kterých se tiše ozvalo: „Je hotové jídlo.“ Combeferre se zvedl a odešel do kuchyně, kde ho čekali oba kamarádi. Společně zasedli ke stolu a začali jíst. Grantaire nezavřel pusu a pořád povídal o Éponine. Našla si novou práci, konečně pracovala na jejích snech být známou kreslířkou komiksů. Našla si i partnera, bývalého barmana Montparnasseho, který má delší výpis z trestního rejstříku než ze seznamu dobrých vlastností. „ _Jen malé krádeže, to se nepočítá, no chápeš ji?_ “ rozčiloval se Grantaire nad myšlením jeho kamarádky. Enjolras ho s úsměvem poslouchal, občas prohodil nějakou poznámku, ale očkem pořád sledoval Combeferra, který se zdál být myšlenkami někde jinde. Jejich přítomnost ho alespoň donutila sníst půlku jídla.

„Bylo to skvělé, ale už nemůžu,“ řekl popravdě Combeferre, když byl poslední, kdo odložil příbor.

„Jsi si jistý, že ti nic není?“ zeptal se ho Enjolras opatrně. Combeferre jídlo miloval. Málokdy se o něj ochuzoval. Sám říkal, že je správná životospráva důležitá pro lidský organismus a tím pro lidskou mysl.

„Ano, jenom jsem unavený,“ řekl Combeferre a pokusil se o úsměv. „Umyju aspoň nádobí, ať jsem dneska k něčemu užitečný.“

„Prosím tě, jdi si lehnout, já to udělám,“ zaprotestoval Enjolras, ale to už ho Grantaire chytil za zápěstí a stáhnul zpátky na židli.

„Nech chrabrého rytíře vykonat jeho práci, když ji nabízí.“

„Víš, že bych ti řekl, ať to umyješ ty, viď?“

„Přesně.“ Grantaire se podíval na Combeferra, který vzal do ruky všechny tři talíře. „Soráč, ale úklid není zrovna moje voblíbená aktivita.“

„To jsem si všiml,“ řekli Enjolras a Combeferre najednou a oba se nad tím zasmáli. Bylo to už dlouho, co se oběma povedlo říct naráz stejnou věc. Combeferre se podíval na Enjolrase, kterému zářily oči. Vypadal šťastně. _Byl šťastný_. To Combeferrovi trochu pomohlo v uvolnění toho protivného tlaku v žaludku.

„Půjdu si dát sprchu,“ řekl Enjolras a zvedl se od stolu. „Dáme si pak všichni kávu?“ zeptal se obou.

„Jedině irskou.“

„Ne,“ řekl rozhodně a Grantaire na něj vyplázl jazyk.

„Já rád.“ Enjolras se na Combeferra usmál, pokýval hlavou a odešel.

Combeferre se otočil ke dřezu, pustil vodu a dal se do umývání nádobí. Tohle ho vždy uklidňovalo. Když mohl uklízet nebo dávat věci do pořádku. Měl pocit, že jeho racionální povaha překonává tu emoční a více se soustředil na všechny problémy. Možná, kdyby teď všude uklidil mohl by zapomenout na—

„Tak, jak se ti v noci spalo?“ –nebo také ne.

Combeferre se chvíli díval na tekoucí vodu, pak se jen tiše zeptal: „Ty to víš, že ano?“

„Jasně, že to vím,“ odfrkl si Grantaire. „Z těch tvejch pohledů mám propálený záda.“ Combeferre silně sevřel panty a trochu svěsil hlavu. Nikdy se necítil tak trapně. Co mu na to měl říct? „Takže, promluvíme si o tom nebo budem jak dva malý haranti co mámě zapíraj kdo z nich rozbil vázu za pět se euro?“

„Nev-nevím, jak začít,“ přiznal Combeferre.

„Možná tím, že seš gay? Neměl jsem ani tucha.“

„Nejsem,“ řekl Combeferre a vypnul vodu. Položil talíř do dřezu a opřel se o něj. „Tedy, nevím jistě jestli… jestli—“

„Jestli jseš?“ zeptal se ho Grantaire a Combeferre jen pokýval hlavou. „No, tak jestli si to děláš nad dvěma klukama co spolu šukaj, tak bych docela řek, že i jo.“

„Ale já… já nechci s klukem chodit. Mít s ním vztah. Promiň, že to říkám tak otevřeně, ale představa, že budu mít nějaký vztah s klukem se mi skoro až příčí.“

„Jseš snad nějakej zkurvenej homofob?“

„Sám moc dobře víš, že ne,“ řekl Combeferre na svou obranu a Grantaire se kousl do jazyka. Tohle od něj nebylo hezké. Věděl, že Combeferre byl první, kdo věděl, že je Bahorel gay. A byl to právě on, kdo mu pomáhal se s tím vyrovnat; najít si byt, hned po tom, co ho rodiče vyhodili z domu; a kdo ho přivedl mezi Přátele Abecedy, protože věděl, že tam najde pravé přátele.

„Soráč, to bylo hnusný,“ přiznal Grantaire a začal si hrát s ubrusem na stole. „Jenom mám strach.“

„Z čeho, prosím tě?“

Grantaire mlčel. Díval se na ubrus a tiše se zeptal: „Jsi zamilovanej do Enjolrase?“

Combeferre se zprudka otočil, oči měl trochu rozšířené a rázně řekl: „Ne.“

„Mě se to tak zdá,“ řekl ještě o něco tišeji.

„Ne.“ Combeferrův hlas byl najednou hrubší. „Je pro mě jako bratr.“

„Bratr, se kterým bys šukal.“

„Ne,“ řekl Combeferre ještě jednou a zamračil se. „Nic takového neříkej. Není to pravda.“

„Tak proč ta kamera? Proč ses na nás včera koukal?“ Grantaire se konečně podíval na Combeferra, který začínal opět rudnou. „Pokud nejseš do svýho kámoše zabouchlej a najednou ses nepřeorientoval na péra, tak co?!“ Slyšel, jak zvyšuje hlas. Kousl se do jazyka. Nechtěl, aby to Enjolras slyšel. Nic mu zatím neřekl. Chtěl nejdříve vědět, co se s Combeferrem děje.

„Nevím, jasný?!“ Vykřikl stejně poraženě Combeferre a ruce si dal na ramena. Trochu zaklonil hlavu a zhluboka se nadechl. Křik nebyl cesta. Měl možnost to s někým konečně probrat. Ke všemu s jedním z aktérů. Má mu to pomoct. Ne ještě více zamotat hlavu. „Promiň,“ zašeptal.

„Ne, ty promiň,“ omluvil se mu Grantaire a otočil se celým tělem na Combeferra. Díval se do země. „Tak, začneme od začátku. Jsi gay?“

„Ne.“

„Jsi zamilovej do Enjolrase?“

„Ne.“

„Tak co se děje?“

„Jsem voyer.“ Cítil, jak mu z ramen spadl obrovský kámen. Opravdu cítil, že se mu uvolnilo celé tělo a mohl se poprvé, za dlouhé měsíce, zhluboka nadechnout. Cítil se najednou jako svobodný. Skoro se nad tím pocitem zasmál. „Tedy, ještě to nevím úplně přesně,“ přiznal. „Ale je to jediné vysvětlení pro to, co dělám.“ Podíval se na Grantaira, který se tvářil trochu překvapeně. „Začalo to, když jsem tebe a Enjolrase jednou slyšel jak to… jak to děláte. Přišel jsem dříve domů, nenapadlo mě mu napsat, slyšel jsem to, a já utekl. A pak, se mi o tom začalo zdát. Tak jsem si říkal, že je to jen sexuální deprivace, přeci jen jsem žádnou holku dlouho neměl. No, když jsem randil s Odette, ukázalo se, že jediný způsob, jak se během našeho líbání vzrušit, bylo… bylo… bylo myslet na vás dva.“ Už mu hořely i uši. „Začalo to být horší a horší. Věděl jsem, že Odette nemiluji, tak jsem se s ní rozešel. Nepsal jsem Enjolrasovi, když jsem šel domů dřív a stál jsem třeba na chodbě a poslouchal vás. Vzrušil se, šel spát, ráno se probudil tvrdý a zpocený…“ Odmlčel se. Prohlédl si Grantairovu tvář. Ten jen mrkal a rukou ho pobídl, aby pokračoval. „No, pak jsem přestal chtít to jenom slyšel. Chtěl jsem to i vidět. Tak, jsem si našel porno. Nějak jsem se dostal na gay porno, náhodou.“ Grantaire se nad slovem _náhodou_ uchechtl a Combeferre poraženě mlaskl. Grantaire pantomimou naznačil, že si zazipovává rty a znovu ho pobídl, aby mluvil. „Začal jsem koukat na jeden pár. Který… který vám byl podobný. Hodně. Teda, díky včerejšku vím, že zase tak moc ne,“ zasmál se, aby trochu odlehčil atmosféru. Grantaire jen mírně zvedl koutky. „Pak jsem chtěl víc, vidět vás opravdu. Zjistit, jestli jsem opravdu jenom voyer, co vás potřebuje vidět naživo. Proto… ta kamera.“ Odmlčel se. „Viděl jsem toho ale málo, špatně jsem jí nainstaloval.“

„To znělo docela smutně,“ řekl Grantaire se zdviženým obočím.

Combeferre na to neodpověděl. „Takže včera to bylo poprvé.“ Podíval se na Grantaira a čekal na doplnění _„A naposledy_ “. Grantaire ale také mlčel. „Díky,“ zašeptal a chtěl se vrátit zpátky ke své práci.

„To je všechno?“ Combeferre pokýval hlavou. „Dobře, takže teď budu chvíli mluvit já, šprte.“ Combeferre si jenom povzdechl. Neměl ani náladu na to, aby mu tu přezdívku vymlouval. „Když jsem se seznámil s Enjolrasem, moc jsem ho nemusel. Byl hezkej, jako, kurva, mám oči? Ale přišel mi jako takovej ten typickej bohatej týpek, co má pocit, že se může nám, ubohejm smrtelníkům, srát do života. No, po půl roce jsem zjistil, že ho mám rád, protože – kdo by ho díky jeho povaze neměl rád?“ Enjolras byl chladnější, ale když si někoho připustil k tělu, zjistil, že byl opravdu srdečný a pro přátele by udělal naprosto vše. „No a na oslavu novýho roku, když jsme si všichni dávali, ožralý jak káry, pusy pod jmelím – se to stalo. Enjolras mi dal pusu a bum – zamiloval jsem se. Přeskočím mý trapný pokusy ho balit, to bylo fakt ubohý. No, prostě, když jsme se dali dohromady bylo jako sen. Tak na dvě hodiny. Než mi došlo, s kým se to vlastně dal dohromady.“ Combeferre se podíval na Grantaira a trochu se zamračil. „Koukni na mě. Jako, už za ten pohled aspoň stojím. Ale furt moc piju, nejsem zrovna miláček lidí, vlastně si tak trochu žiju s chlastem svůj pohádkovej sen o tom, že jednou přijde princ a ten ze mě udělá královnu a budu najednou šťastnej. Což se teď tak trochu stalo, ale furt v tom hledám háček. I po roce a půl co jsme spolu. Protože jsem z bejvalech vztahů docela dost vytrestanej.“

„Enjolras se zmínil,“ poznamenal Combeferre, když si vzpomněl na jejich rozhovor na balkónu.

„Taky se zmínil, že jsem žárlivej a majetnickej?“

„Prý jen trochu žárlivý.“

Grantaire si odfrkl a zasmál se. „Je na mě moc hodnej. Jsem žárlivý, majetnický prase. Zapiš si to. Takže, když Enjolras přišel s tím, že jeho nejlepší kamarád – ano, to ty – nějak tak nesouhlasí s naším vztahem, dost ho to vzalo. A já jsem tě začal brát jako někoho, kdo mi ho může vzít. Světě div se, neměl jsem tě od tý doby rád.“

„Cože?“ zeptal se Combeferre překvapeně. Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou. „Celou dobu?“

„Celou. Dobu. Nic si z toho nedělej, to udělalo tohle tady.“ Poklepal si prstem na hlavě. „Za tu dobu jsem tě neměl rád, nesnášel, zase měl rád – to, když jsi začal chodit s Odette – pak zase moc nemusel, no a s tou kamerou… fakt super!“ Zvedl palec nahoru a povzdechl si. „Víš, co mě první napadlo?“

„Ne?“

„Že mě Enjolras s tebou podvádí.“ Combeferre se zarazil. Než stačil cokoliv říct, Grantaire začal znovu mluvit. „Já vím, blbost, ale jak jsi tam ležel v těch spodkách a ta fotka… prostě jsem vystresovanej jak ratlík. Furt a neustále. Ten vztah s ním je skvělej, ale ty lidi okolo mě serou.“ Oba se tomu zasmáli. „Vlastně, teď, po tom, co jsi mi řekl, že nejsi gay ani do něj nejseš zabouchlej, tak jsi mě trochu uklidnil. Ale pořád, pořád… pořád nechápu to, že se chceš na nás koukat. Myslím na to, že se díváš na jeho tělo. Je krásný, že jo? A tos neviděl všechno. A ani nechci abys viděl. Je fakt dobrej v posteli, jako, kdokoliv by si to měl zkusit. Ale já—“

„Máš nádherný hlas.“

Grantaire se zarazil. „C-co prosím?“

„Máš nádherný hlas,“ zopakoval. „A taky tělo. Jako, to tetování. Wow. Nic tak precizního jsem snad ani neviděl. Nejen naživo, ale i na fotkách. Opravdu ses dal do formy. Máš pěkný bicepsy a docela posilněný krk, jak ho pořád v orgasmech zakláníš.“ Grantaire vykulill oči a začervenal se. Combeferre si odkašlal a pokračoval: „Říkáš zajímavý věci. Občas i pro mě dost nový a neobjevený. Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že když někdo – hmm – vyjadřuje, jak se mu to líbí, může to být tak… sexy.“ Grantaire nasucho polkl. Combeferre se usmál a doplnil. „Vidíš, nejde jen o Enjolrase. Ale i o tebe. Je pravda, že mě to vzrušuje. Slyšet vás, vidět vás – bože, to včera…“ Úplně se mu orosilo čelo. Musel si ho dlaní otřít. „Ale kdybys to byl jen ty nebo jen on? Ne. Mě… mě se líbí, že jste to vy dva. Nejsem ani do jednoho zamilovaný, to vím. Ale pomáháte mi. Obdivuji vaši lásku, a to mě dohání k—“ Oba slyšeli, jak se vypnula voda. Combeferre se odmlčel a Grantaire se zvedl ze svého místa. „Jestli to tedy dává smysl.“

Grantaire se na něj usmál. „Dává. Ne, pro mě, protože tohle teda není moje úchylka. Ale vím, jaký to je, když něco fakt potřebuješ a je to jedinej způsob, jak pak normálně fungovat.“

„Přesně,“ řekl Combeferre překvapeně, když to Grantaire tak jednoduše shrnul.

Oba se na chvíli mlčky dívali, když Grantaire najednou zvedl ruce do výšky, poškrábal se ve vlasech a radostným hlasem řekl: „Tak jsem rád, že jsme pokecali a trochu to vyčistilo vzduch, nezdá se ti?“

„To ano,“ přiznal Combeferre a usmál se na něj.

„Enjolrasovi nic neřeknu. To potěší nechám na tobě.“

Combeferre zhluboka a hlasitě vydechl. „Děkuji.“

„Víš, že mu to jednou budeš muset říct.“

„Vím, bude to ode mě správné.“

Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou a odešel z místnosti, aby mohl jít zpátky za Enjolrasem. Combeferre se vrátil k mytí nádobí. „Jo a ještě něco,“ řekl Grantaire, když se vrátil do kuchyně. Combeferre se na něj neotočil a jen zabručel na znamení, že ho poslouchá. „Než sebereš koule na to mu to říct, tak zítra má Enjolras zkoušku z občanskýho práva. Šprtá se na to už dva měsíce a je to s ním fakt k nevydržení, takže ať to dopadne jakkoliv, až se vrátí, dám si s ním ještě před obědem dlouhou, horkou, bublinkovou koupel. V koupelně nemáte okno, takže budu muset nechat otevřený dveře, aby se tam neudělala plíseň a my se tam neudusili. Jo, tak, jen abys to věděl. Kdybys potřeboval.“ S tím Grantaire odešel za Enjolrasem, který zrovna vyšel z koupelny.

Combeferre se pro sebe usmál.

Zítra rozhodně ví, co bude před obědem dělat.

**Author's Note:**

> Najdete mě na tumblr [2WNikiAngel](http://www.2wnikiangel.tumblr.com).


End file.
